What A Camping Trip
by BlackPetals23
Summary: Have you ever been camping? Shadow hadn't but when he and the team go, will the Ultimate Life Form ever want to camp again? From five year old children to each other, the team are on their way to conquering this trip and anything else that shows up...except the land owner, their girlfriends. and a wild grizzly. Humor/Friendship/Romance/Adventure
1. We Can Do This

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me.**

**Chapter One:**

**We Can Do This**

It wasn't another regular day for Shadow the Hedgehog; nope. His girlfriend Amy Rose had him come over to Sarah's house to clean something out.

Shadow of course had no clue what the pink female was talking about, but he followed her to the lime green hedgehog's house anyway. When he got there he saw something that looked more like a big white thing with a cougar painted on the side of it.

"Rose, what is this?" he asked looking at the cougar.

Amy giggled, "Shadow, that's a camper; the thing we're going to clean out, so you know…we can use it!"

"What's it for?"

She smiled at her confused boyfriend, "It's so we can take a vacation…you know that _RV_ movie with _Robin Williams_ that we watched last week?"

He nodded, understanding.

"Well that's what we're gonna do, only we need a truck attached to this to actually get anywhere," she told him.

"Okay, were are we going?" he asked her.

"Brick Creek," a voice said.

The couple turned to see Sarah, a lime green hedgehog with brown eyes and naturally wavy quills that went shoulder length.

"Sarah!"

She smiled at the pink hedgehog that was clearly excited, "Hi, Amy, Shadow."

She got a nod out of the ebony hedgehog and the three walked inside the house.

"So, Sarah, what are we cleaning out of the camper?" Amy asked as they all got inside and sat down on the couches.

"Flies, moths, get the smudges out of the carpet, vacuum the floor both carpet and tile, sweep the tile floor, clean the dishes and clean the fridge, I think there was mold in there last time I checked," she told them.

Shadow looked at her as if she was insane and Amy just smiled that said 'Disgusting but okay…I guess.'

"Okay?"

"Sure," they both said though Shadow said it more slowly.

"Great! Well I'm off!" Sarah said opening the front door but only got it slammed in her face by Shadow.

"Yes, Shadow?"

"Where are you going while we clean up a mess that is not ours?"

"On a date…" She said slowly.

"With?"

"…..Sonic….." she said.

Amy sighed and came up and let her through the door, "Don't worry, it'll be done! Have fun!"

She closed the door and looked back to Shadow and folded her arms.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head and went to the closet with the supplies throwing them to Shadow for him to catch. He caught the first broom and the paper towels but when the spray was thrown, it bonked him in the nose. Amy giggled and put the door in front of her, as if trying to hide.

Shadow smirked and dropped the things, tickling her when he got her cornered in the closet. Amy swatted his chest but went back to work for getting the things.

Every now and then in the camper, Shadow would be on the couch and spray the window cleaner on Amy. She growled at him playfully before leaping on him, he was ready though and held her hips. She smirked and gave him a kiss on the cheek before jumping back up and leaving him there to pout.

When they got done they went inside to put things away, it had to have been four hours since they started. Amy sat on the floor with Shadow with their backs against the couch.

"See Shadow? It wasn't that bad, right?" Amy asked looking over to her black hedgehog.

He looked back and roughly kissed her when he stopped and pulled away, "Now it wasn't bad."

She giggled and smiled at him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, "I guess you can go home now and I can shopping with Rouge, she's been nagging me about for so long," Amy said.

Shadow smirked and looked over to Amy, "Let her nag a little while longer," as he got on top of Amy and kissed her.

She giggled and looked at him and sighed, "Rose?" he asked.

"Yes Shadow?"

"When are we leaving to go…camping?"

"I really don't know Shadow, I don't…" she told him.

He kissed her neck and said, "Well what if we never go? That was waste of my time then."

"It would be a waste of your time Shadow. _Would_. But that's also saying I'm not fun to hang out with," Amy sulked as he carried on to what he was doing.

Amy sighed and looked at the time, "Shadow!"

Shadow stopped, "What?" he looked around for danger.

"It's time to leave; we have reservations for dinner remember?" Amy said getting up and putting on her shoes.

"Right…reservations….." he said to more of himself then her.

They walked out of Sarah's house and to Shadow's truck. Shadow opened the door for Amy and let her in; he closed her door when he saw she was in and buckled up. He drove her home to get ready.

She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek which he finished by slowly kissing her lips. Amy moaned and left reluctantly. It was just a good thing she had a date with him later that night or she wouldn't have survived.

~~~.~~

A week and a half later the two were seen at Sarah's house putting their bags of clothes and anything else they might need for this trip in the camper.

Shadow put Amy's red bag in for her and turned around to see Sonic pulling up in his regular blue car; he pulled a little too forward and backed up.

_MEOW!_

Sonic looked out the window and moaned at the dead cat under his tire.

"Smooth Faker, smooth."

"I thought it was a pot hole so I kept driving!" Sonic said while staring at the dead cat, "It was her favorite too…."

"I'll be laughing my head off if she dumps you over her favorite cat's death!" Shadow smirked at him.

"Shut up!"

Amy rolled her eyes and watched as Sarah came out of the house with her bag.

"The rest should be here soon," Sarah said as she walked up.

Sonic moved in the way of the dead cat so she couldn't see it, "I invited a few friends if that's okay."

"Ummmm…" she stood there as a big green truck pulled up and Manic and Sonia came out of it.

"Hey!" Manic said coming up beside Sonic as Sonia went to stand by Amy.

"Hi." was his reply.

Sarah looked back at the house, "Oh, I forgot something, and I'll be right back."

As soon as she was out of site Manic said, "Smooth Sonic….you killed her favorite cat."

"What!" Sonic looked back at it behind him, "You think she saw it?"

"Nah, you're fine," Amy told her old crush.

Sonic looked at Amy with doubt, "Did she?"

Amy glanced at him, "The truth?"

He nodded, "I don't know," she said shaking her head.

"Great!" Sonic yelled, putting his hands up, "She might have and I have no clue!"

A yellow car pulled up followed by a red one. Out of the yellow came Cream and Tails with Knuckles and Rouge following from the red. A white van pulled in and the Chaotix came in.

"Cream, I told you not to invite them! Charmy is gonna be irritating!" Tails told the rabbit, his girlfriend, while walking up to the group.

"Charmy is my friend, Tails, besides, Espio and Vector can always keep him under control, so chill," she said to the teenage fox.

Silver and Blaze followed soon after in a silver car, what are the odds? They walked up to the gang, "Hey guys!" getting replies back.

Everyone came in with their bags; Sarah came out and looked at the group, "Whoa whoa whoa, what's with all the people?"

"I invited my siblings; Cream invited the Chaotix, problem?" Sonic said looking at the female.

"A little-"

She was cut off by a bigger black truck with loud music and open windows so you could hear it, with his arm and head sticking out of the window, Scourge smirked.

"I heard you guys were going somewhere, decided Fiona and I would travel along with you guys," he said.

Amy rolled her eyes, "You can actually use good grammar."

"Shut it, Pinky!" Scourge growled.

He backed away when Shadow growled back. Fiona stepped out and walked over to Sarah, "Could we please come?"

Sarah looked at everyone, "I- okay….." she said right before Big the cat and Froggy came out of nowhere.

"NO!" she yelled.

"Why not?" Charmy asked.

"I don't have enough room for you all in the truck!" she said.

"Well…. put the losers in the camper," Sonic said.

"Smart one, the camper is the vehicle with the food," Scourge said.

Sonic looked at him and then looked back and shrugged, "Fine put the losers in the truck."

Sarah glanced at them, "No! I can't have everyone come!"

"Why not!?" The team hollered in unison.

"Because I don't have enough room!"

They stared at each other then back to her, "Stuff the losers in the truck!"

Sarah sighed while putting her hand to her head, "Oh…my…God…this is never going to work…"

~~~.~~~

A little while later Scourge and Fiona had the back seat of the truck and Big had the passenger seat with Froggy on his lap while that left one for Sarah who said she would be the one driving.

"Okay this could work…" Sarah said and moved out of view to show Silver almost out of the camper, Blaze leaning against the door frame because she was squished by Vector who was squished in the small part of the camper that had the one person couches, Charmy and Espio were beside him squished by Tails who was squished on the bigger couch with Cream.

"Okay, who farted?" someone asked.

"Whoever smelt it dealt it!" Cream yelled in the crowd.

"Shut up!" they said.

"Hey!" Tails said defending Cream.

Rouge and Knuckles were squished in the tiny hallway, "How the hell is this supposed to fit all of us when we get there? Where the hell are we supposed to sleep?" Knuckles inquired.

"I have no clue…."Rouge moaned.

Shadow and Amy were stuck in the very tiny bathroom together.

"Hey, Shadow?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"Wasn't Sonic in here too?"

"I thought so….."

Sonic on the other hand was on top of the camper's roof, he had made it through the tiny hole above the camper somehow, "Fresh air!"

Sarah got in and started the engine, "I pray to God a cop won't see us…"


	2. We Walk?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me. So does Stark and his family and Dave and Ted Barker's family.  
**

**Chapter Two:**

**We Walk?**

They had been going for a straight thirty minutes when Sarah heard a pop. She looked in the rear view mirror and saw nothing; she shrugged and went on driving when Scourge said, "Hey Sarah, what's that smell?"

"Oh no…not the…damn…" Sarah muttered, pulling over.

She got out and went over to the water heater. Sonic bent over and looked at his girlfriend, "Sarah? Aren't you supposed to be _in_ the truck?"

Sarah glanced up at Sonic, "Tell everyone to get out and find a phone that'll work."

"That'll work?"

"That'll get reception Sonic."

"Oh okay then, comin' down, Shadow!"

"Faker! Your stupid foot poked Rose in the eye!"

"Sorry, Ames…"

"Damn it, Faker, would you stop swinging your legs around!"

"I gotta get down!"

Sarah listened and rolled her eyes, "Amy, I feel bad for you!" she yelled so the pink hedgehog could hear her.

"I do too!" Amy hollered in reply.

Almost twenty minutes later everyone got out and walked to Sarah, Tails coming first, "Anything I can fix?"

"I need a mechanic, something's wrong with it," she told the kitsune who agreed.

"I have a phone that'll work," Rouge said getting it out.

"I know a mechanic near here, he says he stays at the shop and keeps it running just in case something like this happens," Sarah said.

Sonic eyed her up and down, "How do you know this _him_?"

"Me and my dad…" Sarah told him dialing the number and walking off.

"Nice going Sonic, first the cat then you have to say something about her dead father!" Manic snickered.

Sonic glared at his brother then he widened his eyes, "Where were you?"

"Don't ask…"Manic said as Sonia shuddered and nodded.

"Okay…" Sonic said, looking back from the two until Sarah got back.

"Okay, Sparks **(OC) **said we can drive it there and see what the matter is…" Sarah said.

"So?" Knuckles said.

Sarah blinked at them, "So, get back inside the camper, people!"

"Uuugghhhh," everyone said working their way in the camper once again.

When Knuckles and Rouge went up, Knuckles said, "I still don't see how the hell we're supposed to fit in here and sleep in here…"

Sarah drove down the long and empty road with dark pine trees along side it, where the gap of trees was, was where Sarah pulled in. In the gap by the road was a mechanic store called 'Stark's Mechanic and Grocery Store!'

When everyone did get out once again Sonic stood by Sarah, "I thought you said Sparks?"

"I did," Sarah said walking towards the shop.

A green anole lizard with dark brown eyes came out to meet her, "Hey Sarah!" and gave her a hug.

"Sparks! I haven't seen you since…"

"Yeah…it's been a while hasn't it?" he said pulling away and looking at her.

She nodded in agreement.

"Hey Sparks!" Sonic shouted, walking up to them.

Spark laughed and smiled and took out his hand walking to Sonic, "You must be Sonic, Sarah's boyfriend, she told me about you!"

Sonic quit his little temper of anger towards the lizard and shook his hand, "Yeah…funny, she told me _nothing_ about you…"

Sparks laughed again, "You're funny!"

Sonic raised an eyebrow at him as he walked around the blue blur and shook hands with everyone else.

"Um…Sparks is an old family friend; his father Starkowned this place till he died six years ago. Stark's wife Isabella died when Sparks was only three, same as my mom. My dad and I always came up here every summer, near four times a year and we went to the lake and camped, same place where we're going," Sarah explained.

"Uhhh, Sarah?" Sparks said looking to the female.

"Yes?"

"One; the lake is full of cabins now, no camper can go there anymore. Some stupid guy named Mr. Barker said so when he bought the place and two; your camper ain't goin' anywhere for awhile…." Sparks said looking through it.

"Mr. Barker? Like Ted Barker?" Sarah asked.

Sparks glanced back at her, "His brother, Dave Barker."

"Really?" Sarah asked looking at the lizard.

"Yeah, some stupid billionaire dog waltzes in thinking he owns the joint, wanting to make the people know that, he actually bought it. He acts like he was born here with his brother, the accent and all, it really is pathetic."

"Wasn't he raised with his brother?" Cream asked.

The lizard stared, "Cream, right?"

Cream nodded while Sparks shook his head, "Nah, their parents divorced when they were born…kinda like _Parent Trap_ only not, yeah. His father went for more of a Hollywood type of place with Dave and his mother, being a sweetheart, stayed here thank God…I miss her pies though, the apple was the best…." Sparks finished.

"So Sparks…how do we get there?" Sonic walked around.

"Whoa, Sonic, we can't use our camper, well technically Sarah's because it's an only cabin place," Tails explained, "Maybe we should just go home."

"Well, I sure as hell don't wanna quit now! Why not just rent a cabin?" Sonic folded his arms, ready to put up a fight.

"Because the cabins cost money!" Shadow said stepping up.

"So?" the blue blur seemed determined whether Shadow liked it or not.

"We didn't bring any!" Amy tried reasoning.

Sonic shook his head at her, "Maybe Rouge could fly back and get some for us?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine…Chaos Control!"

He disappeared in a flash while the group waited. Five minutes passed and they started feeling the doubt.

"Think he'll come back?" Manic moaned.

"He's got to, Amy's here," Sonic pointed out just to get a punch on the shoulder from the pink female.

Minutes later, Shadow came back, "How much do we need, Sparks?"

Sparks shrugged, "Depends if y'all are gonna share one. They're pretty big; they can fit about what seven bedrooms maybe and if you are all couples….."

"Whoa, I am not sleeping with my sister in the same bed! Not gonna happen!" Manic put his hands out in front of him in a waving motion.

"There's always the couch," Sparks said with a shrug.

Manic looked at him with a _'Gee thanks'_ expression.

"How do we get there?" Knuckles inquired with folded arms while his girlfriend stood beside him.

"We can walk," Sarah suggested with a short shrug.

"What!"

To her, it seemed the only way to get her friends to come along—to her friends it sounded like death.

"It's not that far, guys," she told them.

Everyone groaned in disagreement.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll keep your truck and camper here; safe and sound," Sparks promised as the group started walking.

"That only makes me _not_ trust him," Knuckles said, looking back at Sparks.

"Come on, he means it, he's been my friend since we were four, now let's go!" Sarah said starting the long-ish walk along the road.

"Uuugghhhh!"

Sonic walked with his arms down to his side while the other unwillingly followed. They were sure—that after this camping trip they'd surely sue.


	3. Cabin 13

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me. So does Dave Barker and Tim.  
**

**Chapter Three:**

**Cabin 13**

"Sarah! I thought you said it wasn't that far!" Manic whined in the very back of the group.

"I haven't been there in forever, Manic; I was just saying that so you guys would follow me!" Sarah yelled back.

"Ugghh," Scourge moaned as he carried Fiona since she said she broke a hangnail and wouldn't walk any further; and Scourge was _not_ going to stay all alone with these guys.

"Oh hush, Scourge, I'm trying to sleep," the female fox whacked his chest.

He rolled his eyes and looked farther down the empty road, "Hey, guys!"

Everyone stared back at him, kind of wishing Sarah had made them stay home.

"What?" Shadow growled, "Your girlfriend need a drink now?"

"No, there's a semi coming!"

The turned, watching the massive semi truck haul an empty load towards them.

"Maybe we can flag it down," Sonic suggested.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at him, "Faker, we're in a huge group, do you really think he would miss us?"

"…"

Shadow smirked as the blue blur had nothing to say.

"Guys come on, just flag him down anyway," Sarah broke up their would-be-fight.

Sonic jumped up and down, "Here! Here!"

"Faker, we're not going to die…"

"You never know!" Sonic said, jumping higher.

The semi, a black and green one, stopped next to the group, quite surprised to see that many _walking_. Sarah climbed up the steps and asked the driver to roll down the windows. When he did, Sarah saw that he was a black dog with a white spot around his left eye, with ice blue eyes that reminded her of Scourge.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked in a southern accent.

"We need a ride to Brick Creek."

"I just came from there, some Mr. Barker guy wanted another cabin up there and-"

"And you brought it up there?" Sarah guessed.

"Yeah, it's not that far; you guys just go that way not a football field's distance then turn off near the left on the road and another mile you'll be there, I'm sorry but I can't turn around on such a small road," he explained.

She smiled anyway, "Thanks!"

She got off and the truck drove off, leaving the group behind.

"What! He's comin' back right?" Manic asked which caused Sonia to roll her eyes, "Manic, he wasn't going to help us."

"That jerk!" Manic hollered after the truck.

Sarah glanced at the hedgehog, "Manic, he gave us directions because he couldn't turn around on this small of road."

"Oh…." Manic said as everyone started walking off again, following Sarah, "Hey guys! Wait up!...I said wait up!"

He was pretty far away from them then. His arms drooped and he started slowing down.

"Guys!" he whined, tears forming.

"Just ignore him…" Sonic muttered, getting a smile from his friends.

* * *

"Guys I see the cabins!" Sarah yelled.

The road they were on was a dirt road going uphill then down into the cabins place and the creek.

When the group got up and caught their breath Manic finally caught up, "Guys…wa-wait…u-up," he collapsed on the ground but no one cared or pretended to notice.

"So downhill race, Shadow?" Sonic said, getting ready.

"No! You guys could trip and fall and get hurt, absolutely not!" Amy commanded, getting in between the two who were getting ready to race.

"But Ames-"

"No buts!" Amy interrupted with her hands on her hips.

"Yeah-"

"Zip!" she said.

Shadow tried to say, "Ro-"

"Nope!"

Sonic sighed, "Am-"

"Shush!"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Come on, Am-"

"Shush, I said!"

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "Did you just shush me?"

Amy opened her eyes that she had closed to listen around her, "Truck….."

"What?"

"TRUCK!" Amy said as everyone looked behind them and saw a big red truck coming for them.

"AHHHH!"

Shadow grabbed Amy and ran off to the side of the road with everyone following him.

The truck roared past them and down the hill into the cabin place.

"Asshole!" Shadow flipped him off.

"Come on, guys," Sarah comforted as they headed down the road.

* * *

When they got down they saw cabins on hills, cabins in the center of the place and one right to the side of the road. On it was a sign that said "Dave Barker's Office"

Outside the cabin was the red truck that had almost ran them over. A white dog with brown paws came out of the pick-up and walked up to a blue anole lizard that had brown eyes, "Tim, the cabin come yet?"

"Yes, Dave, it did," the anole lizard said, nodding to his boss.

"Good, where is it?"

"We got it down by the creek where it's supposed to be, sir," he said watching his boss walk out on the dirt road around the truck and see the group.

"Ahh, new people, what can I do for you folks?" he walked up as Shadow hid behind Sonic.

"Cabin," Amy said smiling at him.

He smiled back and glanced behind his shoulder, "Tim!"

Tim came racing with a piece of paper and keys, "Here, sign this and tell us how many people will be staying and these are your keys."

Sarah took the paper to read while Amy held onto the keys.

"How much do these cost?" Sarah asked.

"Depends how many people are staying in one cabin and these cabins are huge miss," Tim said as Dave looked at each one of them.

The dog stopped at one and glared, "You were the guy who yelled at me and flipped me off!"

Sonic looked at him, "N-no…that was," Sonic turned around but Shadow wasn't there…in fact Shadow was nowhere to be found.

"What the-?" Sonic started.

"I should make you pay more for doing that…but since I'm feeling nice I'll let it go," Dave almost growled.

"So that'll be…eight hundred dollars and fifty cents…" Tim calculated.

"That's…cheap…."

"Yes, well you guys came early when we have hardly any people so we try to get more and put the prices down," Tim told her.

"How much do they usually cost?" Rouge inquired, looking at the papers.

"About a thousand for a group of five or seven."

She raised her eyebrows, "Wow."

"Yeah, but I don't make up the prices, he does," Tim said pointing to Dave.

Dave smiled warmly, "Yes, ever since I decided to buy this place in-"

"Listen, Mr. What's Your Bucket, I get it, you bought this place before dinosaurs roamed—I would love my room right about now," Manic stood up in front of his friends.

Mr. Barker apparently didn't like to be interrupted nor be called that name, "Fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Tim smiled a little and led them to their cabin; it was upriver a bit, not all the way since the creek went on for miles.

Here's your cabin, number thirteen," Tim informed before leaving.

Amy looked at the group, "Isn't that an unlucky number?"

"Most hotels don't have that number," Sonic agreed.

"This isn't really a hotel, Sonic," Knuckles folded his arms as Amy unlocked the door and opened it.

The group walked in and gasped, "Wow…"

"That was really cheap to pay for this!" Sonic exclaimed, holding out his arms.

The main room had wall of rocks then wood, rugs laid out, chairs with fur, a fireplace and a door that led to the kitchen probably. The group heard steps coming down the stairs and saw the black missing hedgehog, "Shadow!"

Sonic gripped the hedgehog's shirt pushing him up against the wall, "You were lucky Mr. Barker was in a good mood today!"

"Sonic!" Amy wailed, yanking him off.

Sonic brushed himself off, "Fine, but you're lucky you didn't do anything else-"

"Actually Faker, I picked out our room," Shadow snaked his arm around Amy's waist.

Sonic glared at Shadow, "You…you…" he pointed at him, "I don't know what you are you but I'll figure it out…"

Sonic stormed away with his nose so far up in the air while he went to cool off some steam.


	4. The First Day

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me.**

**Chapter Four:**

**The First Day**

Shadow opened his eyes and looked around the room.

It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was…like a home-type, it felt nice and cozy or maybe that was because Amy was sleeping with him. He looked down at his sleeping girlfriend; she was using his chest fur as a pillow. He chuckled at that, she was beautiful and he loved her. He kissed her forehead and she moved, moaning in protest.

He smiled softly and tickled her a little. She moved around more and green eyes met red, "Shadow!"

"Shhh, everyone's still sleeping Rose," he whispered into the crook of her neck.

"Then don't tickle me!" she yelled.

He kissed her then pulled away, "Rose, be quiet," he whispered as if she were a child.

She stuck her tongue out. "You might want to put that back in," he told her.

She did, he'd done it before, "I am," she smiled as innocently as she could muster.

He rolled his eyes as she kissed his cheek. She got up and he whined, holding out his arms for her to stay. She looked at him with her hands on her hips playfully, "Shadow, you do not whine."

He gave her his puppy dog eyes. "No not those eyes!" she said looking away, putting her hands up to refuse even more.

He made a whining noise and she sighed, "Fine!" getting back in the bed with him and glaring at him.

It was his turn to smile innocently.

* * *

"Breakfast is served!" Sarah said handing people their plates of eggs with bacon and hash browns.

Knuckles stared at his. "You okay, Knuxie?" Rouge asked, looking over at her boyfriend with concern.

"Why is it called breakfast?" he inquired as mostly everyone laughed or rolled their eyes.

"What?"

"I guess we'll ignore you as well," Sonic mumbled while eating.

"Hey!" Manic said, glaring at his brother.

Scourge smirked at Manic while Charmy pulled back his fork.

"Hey! Damn you, Charmy!" Scourge growled, wiping the hash browns and ketchup off his face.

Sonic busted out laughing but stopped when someone did the same to him, "Who did that!"

His eyes landed on one familiar black hedgehog who was smiling at him with his fork inside his mouth, "Good food, huh, Sonic?"

Sonic glared at Shadow and was about to fling some hash browns at him when he saw Sarah's face, she was glaring.

"Sweetie?" Sonic tried not to stammer.

"No food fights!"

Silence.

Everyone went back to eating with Scourge glaring at Charmy. When Charmy saw, he stuck his tongue out, but stopped when Scourge lifted his finger and brought it across his throat, horizontal. Charmy's eyes widened and he went back to eating.

* * *

"Come on, Sonic, it's not that bad!" Amy encouraged.

Shadow, Amy, and Sarah were in the creek. Sonic was being a little baby and wouldn't go in. Tails and Cream were upriver with Big, who was fishing. Scourge and Fiona were somewhere and God knows who wanted to find out what they were doing. Silver and Blaze were waiting for Sonic to go in, then they would.

"Come on, Sonic!" Sarah motioned for her boyfriend to walk in.

"N-no!" he stuttered.

Silver sighed, "Sonic, remember when we went bungee jumping? You weren't afraid then were you?"

Sonic shook his head, "No, that's because you guys pushed me."

"Oh, right," Silver quickly pushed the blue blur in the water.

"Hey!" Sonic said getting up.

"Come on!" Sarah hollered.

"No! I'm getting out!" He made his way out as Silver and Blaze made their way in.

"Blaze, isn't afraid of it! Why should you be?" Shadow asked.

"I just am!" Sonic waved him off.

Amy lost her balance and hit Sarah, "Sarah!"

Sarah screamed and was dragged with the current downstream. Sonic stopped in the water, "Sarah! Hold on! I'm coming!"

Amy laughed after Sonic disappeared with Sarah.

"What?" Shadow questioned, looking his girlfriend.

"She told me to do that this morning because we both know he wouldn't go in!" she laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe it; I was tricked twice in less than two minutes!" Sonic said.

They were around the campfire, Shadow had Amy on his lap. She was making them a s'more while Sarah was on Sonic's lap doing the same. Knuckles had Rouge in his chair while he set up a game of horseshoes, "Who would've thought they would let us borrow these?" he asked himself.

"They came with the cabin," Sarah answered.

"Oh…" he whispered.

Cream giggled as she pulled in the stick with the marshmallow while Tails held out the graham cracker with the chocolate. He closed and kissed her cheek, "Looks delicious."

She giggled and bit it, "It is."

Vector was trying to help Espio get the chocolate and marshmallows away from Charmy. When really he already tripped Espio by accident making the bag of marshmallows fly out of his hand and letting Charmy eat that whole bag up.

"Yummy!"

"Vector…"

"Sorry, Espio…"

Amy giggled at the two with the girls. Sonia sat in her chair with Manic by her; he was making them some s'mores since she was wasting marshmallows by letting them melt too much then having them falling in the fire. Amy leaned back and sighed, "Getting tired of holding it?" Shadow asked.

She let him hold it as she held the graham cracker with chocolate on it.

"Is it done yet?"

She looked over to the whining blue hedgehog and laughed, "It'll get done when it gets done Sonic!" Sarah said at least for the fiftieth time.

Shadow pulled it in and put the marshmallow on the chocolate. Amy closed it and took a big bite, "Hey! That was mine!" Shadow whined.

Amy kept chewing as she look at him, she swallowed, "Not anymore," she finished it off.

"That was cruel Rose…too cruel….." he narrowed his eyebrows.

She shrugged and grabbed another marshmallow with the stick, "Oh well."

* * *

After a game of horseshoes which Knuckles and Shadow won, beating Silver and Sonic, everyone headed to bed. Amy walked up the stairs and yelped a little when Shadow picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder and running upstairs.

"Shadow!" she yelped.

He dropped her on the bed, "Shadow don't!" she screamed.

"I'm going to!"

"No, stop, stay right there," Amy warned.

Too late. He had gotten in the shower first.

"Damn you, Shadow!" Amy yelled.

"You take too long!" was heard from the other side of the door.

Amy stopped and smirked, "Why don't we take one together?" she asked sweetly.

Silence. Amy had thought she got him, but she wasn't always right.

"Nope! You tricked with me this before remember?"

She pouted though she knew he couldn't see, "Fine, no _fun _tonight!" she said emphasizing the fun in there.

Silence. This time it was longer. On the other side of the door was a thinking Shadow, he had already gotten his shirt off but was thinking about it, _'We never do it…I believe she's lying…one, we never did it and two, she wouldn't want to do it with a cabin full of people...soooo…nice try Amy Rose, you were close…very close,' _he thought smirking, "Nope!"

Amy huffed when she heard the water going,_ 'That dumb hedgehog…why did he have to be so smart and actually think about it?'_ she thought.


	5. Shadow and Knuckles' Tall Tale

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me.**

**Chapter Five:**

**Shadow and Knuckles' Tall Tale**

"Sonic…"

"Wakey, wakey."

Shadow and Knuckles had woken up and saw Sonic sleep walking again, "I didn't even know he did that."

Shadow looked at him, "Yeah, Amy said he did because Sarah said when he crashed at her place, the next morning when he wasn't there, she thought he left but there was no note or anything."

"So what happened?"

"Turns out Sonic had gotten on the roof with the ladder."

"You sure he wasn't just doing that for attention?" Knuckles asked.

Shadow shook his head, "Sonia said that it happens twice every week."

"Cool," Knuckles said both the boys looking at Sonic who was on the couch.

Shadow picked up his feet while Knuckles picked up his arms, "Where should we put him?"

"The creek!"

"We are so bad…" Knuckles laughed as they went outside.

The sun was up; it had to be near seven o' clock. Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other when they were at the creek, "One…Two…Three!"

"AHHH!"

"Run, damn it!"

"Where to?!"

"I don't know!" Shadow yelled as the guys ran from Sonic.

"I'll get you guys for this!"

"Run!"

"I'm running!"

Shadow and Knuckles turned into the trees while Sonic was out of sight; they layed on the ground hiding by trees and bushes. When a blue blur past them, they got out of their hiding spots and high-fived each other, "Nice man!"

They turned towards the trees, two a little ways from each other, "Come on, better to be safe than sorry," Shadow said as he headed in between the two trees.

Knuckles followed right beside him. They got to the trees and he stopped, "Shadow...I feel like someone's watching us…"

"Me too…" Shadow looked around.

"Now!"

"Ahh!" the two fell on the floor after tripping over something.

Shadow got up and looked at what it was; a string, "What the-"

"Die, mister!"

"What!" he saw two little bats about five years old** (Both mine)**.

Knuckles was still down and staring at them, "Kids?"

They held up sticks to the men, "Trespassers!" one yelled.

"This isn't your land," Shadow said staring at them.

They were obviously twins; they both had brown fur and black wings with darker brown eyes, "Yes it is!" the other one said.

"Who are you then?" the first one asked.

"I'm Shadow and this is Knuckles," Shadow said pointing to the echidna that was still lying down.

Shadow rolled his eyes and picked him up.

Knuckles stared at them, "But these are kids."

"So?"

"We were taken down by four year olds, Shadow!" he yelled.

"Five!" the first one yelled while the second one nodded.

He held up only four fingers though, Knuckles laughed, "Then why are you holding up four fingers, kid?"

"It's Fritz, mister!" the first one said.

"Fritz?" Shadow asked with his eyebrow rose, "What kinda name is that?"

"The name my mother gave me!"

Knuckles laughed, "You got told…."

Shadow rolled his eyes, "What about your brother?"

"I don't have a brother…" Fritz said.

"That's a girl!" Knuckles yelled.

She smiled, "Die, mister!"

She ran up and tried to tackle him but he moved causing her to fall and hurt her nose, "Oww!"

"Hey!" Fritz said, "Never hurt my sister!"

The two looked at each other, "Run?"

"I'm going with run," Knuckles nodded.

The two ran as fast as they could but those kids were smart. Paint balloons hit Shadow's face while mud hit Knuckles in the arm. They kept being tripped and wherever they turned one of the twins would be there.

"They're everywhere!" Knuckles yelled.

"Just run!" Shadow said barely missing a water balloon.

It hit Knuckles though, "I'm shot!"

He pretended to be dead, Shadow rolled his eyes and ran back for the echidna who was on the ground, "Come on!" he grabbed him and ran.

More water balloons came everywhere, "Hurry!"

"We're being shot at! We're being shot at!" Knuckles yelled as Shadow dragged him along.

They ran out of the trees to fall in the creek, Shadow resurfaced, "Knuckles!"

"Here!"

Knuckles stood up and walked over to Shadow to help pull him up, "What the hell was that!?" Shadow yelled.

"Little demons…" Knuckles grumbled.

Shadow looked around, both wet and now cold, it was only seven-fifteen in the morning, "Where are we?"

"Who knows…let's head down river and get clear of these trees though, just in case you know?" he suggested.

Shadow nodded and the two headed down the creek. It was silent. Kinda

"I can't believe that was a girl."

* * *

"Sonic, did you see Shadow or Knuckles anywhere?"

They were eating outside since it was nice that morning, no fog, just the sun shining.

"Yeah…they threw me in the creek!"

Scourge stopped eating, "Now where are they?"

"Probably still hiding," Sonic guessed.

"Hey!"

They turned and saw a wet Knuckles and Shadow.

"What happened to you guys?" Sonia asked.

"Oh, we were hiding from Sonic in the trees when these little twin bats only five years old beat the crap out of us," Knuckles nodded.

"Are you guys okay?" Rouge folded her arms.

"Oh, we lived…barely," Shadow stepped forward.

"No, I meant have you guys gone crazy?" Rouge picked up her plate.

"Why would you say that?" Knuckles dropped his arms.

"Come on, guys, little kids beating you two up? Seems impossible," Amy said taking a drink of her orange juice.

"It…We didn't make it up!" Shadow stammered.

Manic nodded, "Right…you guys just came back wet…no bruises or anything."

"They threw little balloons of paint at me! Hitting me in the face!" Shadow pointed to his face.

Silver leaned back in his chair, sarcastically answering, "Wow so horrifying…"

"They threw mud at me!" Knuckles complained.

"You sure it was mud?" Scourge smirked.

"Why aren't you guys covered in mud and paint then?" Fiona asked though she was ignored.

Knuckles glared at him, "They kept tripping us with yarn around the trees!" he yelled.

"And did you land in a pile of mud?" Sarah asked.

"No, but then they threw water balloons at us!" Shadow continued.

Amy folded her arms, "Yeah, I'm really sure that about killed you."

"We fell in the creek running away!"

"That's what a smart person would've done, good job," Blaze said sarcastically.

"Did they dive in after you and then beat you up?" Tails asked.

"No, we didn't see them after that; we walked down to the creek crossing though!"

"The what?" Manic asked.

"It's where trucks and four-wheeler's can go up in the mountain and get across to other cabins!" Knuckles explained.

"So, did you guys walk back in the water?"

"No, we aren't that big of idiots!"

"Yet this story seems…" Amy trailed off.

"Not true," Sonic finished for her.

"But it was!" Knuckles wailed.

"Yeah they were five years old; one of them was named Fritz!" Shadow told them.

Everyone was silent, crickets chirped in the background.

"You gotta believe us!"

"Right…" Amy said.

"It was true!"

"I'm still trying to get how these kids beat you up," Sonia said.

"They didn't beat us up in like fighting, they were nice at first when we introduced each other," Knuckles said.

"Then what?"

"The girl tried tackling Knuckles but he moved and then Fritz yelled at us because she hurt her nose," Shadow continued.

"Man…you guys had quite a morning," Sonic nodded.

"Yeah!" Knuckles nodded.

Sonic stood up and walked to them, "To think this all up."

He walked away with everyone else, "But it wasn't a lie!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles wailed after them, "It happened!"

"Sure it did," Manic said while they walked inside leaving the two alone outside.

"It did!"

Knuckles watched Rouge go in, "They were demons!"

"They won't believe us with that!" Shadow whispered.

"Oh right, they were evil though!" Knuckles changed his words.

The door closed and you could hear the lock, "They locked us out!" Shadow gaped.

"What now?" Knuckles questioned.

"I don't know," Shadow turned around.

Standing there was Fritz and his sister with balloons. Filled with what the two older guys didn't wanna know, "Run!"

~.~

"Do you believe them?" Amy inquired, playing with her food.

"Not at all," Silver shook his head.

"Maybe if they gave us some proof," Cream shrugged.

~.~

"Run!"

"Would you quit saying that Shadow! I get it! Run from crazy kids!"

"Watch out!"

"Oh, is that what you're going to say now?"

"No! Watch out!"

They ducked as the balloon filled of paint hit the window.

"Move it!" Shadow shoved Knuckles as a balloon hit the side of the cabin where he was just crouching.

~.~

"What was that?" Sarah's ears swiveled to listen.

"What was what?" Sonic said looking at her.

Scourge looked around, "I heard it too."

"Me too," Tails agreed while Cream nodded.

Amy stopped washing the dishes, and looked around the room then shrugged, "Might have been a bird that hit the cabin."

"How could a bird hit the cabin?" Sonic asked.

"I'd doubt they would miss it," Amy stated.

"Yeah…I doubt it wouldn't see it so I don't know why a bird wouldn't move out of the way from a big cabin," Sonic glared at her.

She stopped washing the dishes again, "Why don't you go and check what it was then?"

"I will," Sonic said as he unlocked the door and went outside.

Manic laughed and locked the door while Sonia rolled her eyes, going back to her magazine.

* * *

"Look!"

"What!?" Shadow asked looking around.

"Sonic!"

"What?"

Shadow dodged another paint balloon and they ran towards the blue hedgehog.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Would you guys knock it off, we don't believe you!"

His eyes widened as a balloon went pass him and landed on the white door, "I'm guessing we're going to have to pay for that…."

"And the window," Shadow nodded.

"DIE!"

The three looked at the kids, "Them?" Sonic laughed.

They nodded, "They're just kids," Sonic said.

"AHH!" the girl tackled Sonic.

He screamed like a girl, "GET HER OFF!"

"Run?" Shadow looked at Knuckles.

They watched as Fritz came closer to them, "Run," Knuckles agreed once more at the tiring word.

They ran as Sonic was tackled by the girl, "Hey guys! Come back!"

~.~

"What is that yelling?" Amy went to the door.

She opened it and saw Sonic with tied hands and tied feet. A little girl was standing by him smiling. She smiled at Amy who smiled nervously back at her, "Hi?"

She smiled evilly, "DIE!"

"AH!" Amy tried shutting the door but the bat got in quicker.

Amy watched as she ran in the kitchen and everyone ran out, "What is it?"

Everything got silent, "Maybe….it ran out the window…." Manic whimpered.

They all jumped and screamed when glass was heard, "Where's Silver?" Blaze wailed.

"I think…" Tails said looking at the kitchen.

"No…"

"AHH! LITTLE DEMON!" he ran out of the kitchen and out the front door to outside.

Everyone stared at him, and jumped when the girl came out of the kitchen with an innocent smile on her face, "RUN!" Manic screamed following Silver's footsteps.

Silver screamed, tripping over Sonic while Manic tripped over Sonic and him, "AHH!"

"Upstairs!" Amy yelled as the girls and she went upstairs.

The men being scared out of their wits ran outside tripping over the ones in front of them.

~.~

"I think we lost him…" Knuckles looked around.

They were in the trees again and everything was quiet…too quiet. Shadow looked around and stepped forward to fall in a hole, "AHH!"

"Shadow!"

~.~

"Where are you?" her sweet voice went throughout the cabin.

Blaze and Sonia hid in the bath tub while Rouge hid in one of the big closets. Amy hid under a bed with Cream.

"I know you're in here," she said again.

'_There's gotta be something to calm her…candy is out of the question though,' _Amy thought.

~.~

"Shadow?"

"Ugghh…I hate those kids…."

"Shadow, man, you're alive!" Knuckles said as he stared in the dark, deep hole, "Wonder how long it took them to dig this…"

"Does it matter?"

"Want some help, man?" Knuckles held out his hand.

"That would be nice…"

~.~

"Got off of me!"

"Sorry…"

"Oww! That was my nose…"

"I think I sprained my foot…"

"I know I broke someone's ribs…"

"...Might've been mine..."

The guys got up and untied Sonic, "So much for not believing in Shadow and Knuckles," he said once he got loose.

"I don't know about you guys but from now on I am believing those two…" Manic nodded which made the others agree.

"Yeah…but where are they now?" Silver glanced around.

"Probably being attacked by that Fritz boy…" Sonic put his hands on his knees.

"He's real?" Scourge inquired.

"I don't know if that's his name but yeah…he's real…" Sonic bobbed his head.

"What now?"

"Ow!"

They looked at Silver who had paint on his face; they turned to stare at the boy who held even more balloons.

"Well, the good news is that Shadow and Knuckles got away from him…" Espio trailed off.

"Yeah, but the bad news is that he found us!" Charmy yelled flying away with Vector following him.

"RUN!"


	6. We Should've Listened To Them

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me. The twins belong to me. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.  
**

**Chapter Six:**

**We Should've Listened To Them**

Amy put her hand over Cream's mouth as she heard the rabbit whimper a little as the little bat's feet were near the bed, "Where o' where could you be?"

Amy looked at her feet as they walked around the bed to her side, "Hello?"

The pink hedgehog leaned back as the girl came closer, "I know you're in here…"

Amy's eyes widened as she saw knees bending then eyes of the little bat. She smiled, "I found you."

The two stared at and she giggled and ran away, Amy raised an eyebrow as Cream asked, "What was that?"

"I…I don't know…" Amy said as she heard feet come back.

She leaned closer to Cream again as the bat looked under the bed again, "Are you comin'?"

Amy looked at Cream then to the girl and watched as backed up, Amy slid out from under the bed halfway and stared at the girl, "What?"

"Hide and seek," the bat frowned, "I don't wanna play alone…"

Amy watched as her eyes got big and all of a sudden Amy felt bad. This cute little girl was playing hide and seek all along, but then why was attacking the guys? Amy was in thought as Cream slid out and looked at the bat, "What's your name?"

"Alina," she answered.

Cream tilted her head, "Why are you chasing us?"

"I wasn't chasing, I was playing!" Alina held her hands up in the air and Amy almost squished the girl in a hug from all the cuteness.

"Why did you tie up Sonic? A-And throw things at Shadow and Knuckles?" Amy asked getting out and standing up.

Alina looked down, "…"

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Amy asked getting on her knees and looking at the little girl.

She shook her head and Amy saw tears going down her face, "Amy? Cream?"

Amy looked at the doorway and saw Rouge, Sonia, Sarah and Blaze, "What are you doing! She could-"

"She was playing hide and seek with us," Cream answered.

"But then…why did she hurt the guys? Or try to?" Blaze asked.

Alina broke in tears and clung onto Amy. Amy was taken by surprise but wrapped her arms around the girl, "Shhh…it's all right…" Amy whispered to the girl.

~~~.~~~

The girls watched as Alina ate chocolate chip cookies with a glass milk next to her.

Rouge leaned against the table, "I wonder where her parents are…"

"Yeah...they're probably worried sick by now," Amy agreed.

Blaze's eyes narrowed in confusion, "But why let your kid get out of your sight when they're only five years old?"

"Yeah…" the girls said watching Alina take a bite out of her cookie while watching them.

* * *

"AHHHH!"

"Run!"

"There he is!"

"No, he's right there!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"AHHHH!"

Sonic watched as Manic ran beside him and Vector and Charmy ran off. Silver was running in circles and he had no clue where Espio went, "Where's Espio!?"

"I don't know!" Manic yelled as he dodged a paint balloon.

"Silver!" Sonic yelled as he didn't see Silver anywhere.

Vector and Charmy were nowhere to be seen and Scourge was tied upside down in the tree, "Help!" he called out.

"We're not saving you!" Manic yelled.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Every man for himself!" Manic yelled zooming off.

"What!" Scourge asked before turning around and around, cursing like there was no tomorrow; which for him, might just be true.

~.~

Silver ran in the trees and looked back when all of a sudden he felt no ground underneath his feet, "Wha-"

Just like Shadow, Silver fell in a hole, "AHHH!"

~.~

"Run, Vector!"

"Charmy!" Vector yelled at the bee who was flying, "You can get away easily so don't rush me!"

Fritz came out from the tree flying. Vector looked at Charmy as Fritz aimed a paint balloon at them.

"Okay...I take that back."

~~~.~~~

Espio crouched down and watched as they ran around like idiots, "Hmph, they aren't getting anywhere."

"It's funny though!"

He jumped and looked up in the tree and saw something brown, "Who's there?"

A wolf swung on her legs and came upside down to look at him, "Who!" she made an owl noise.

Espio just stared at her with a raised eyebrow, "Who are you?"

"Who," she swung forward and poked his horn, "Are you?"

"Espio."

"I'm Alicia!"

He stared at her, "Were you watching them the whole time?"

"Well not exactly, I mean I went back and forth from watching you and them then going back to you then looking at them, so in my opinion…nope!"

He looked at her as if she were the stupidest person here, "Riiigghhtt."

She smiled and swung up. He stared up at the trees where she disappeared, "Where'd you go?"

He heard a thump behind him and he turned around to see this Alicia girl sitting on the hard ground. She smiled, "I…I did that on purpose…"

"Sure you did," Espio pulled her up.

"Thank you," she blushed in embarrassment.

Espio watched as she dusted herself off then headed off towards the guys, "Wait!" he grabbed her wrist, "What the hell are you thinking!?" he yelled at her.

She smiled at him, "One way to calm a little boy comin' right up!" she winked at him and left for the clearing.

He watched her from the trees and soon followed her. The two walked in the middle as normal people would, the guys beside them were running like it was the end of the world.

He looked from Charmy and Vector to Scourge, who was still tied up in the tree. Alicia watched as Charmy zoomed above her head and she waited for Fritz. When he did, she leaped a little with her arms stretched out, "Gotcha!"

"Ahh! Hey not fair!" Fritz looked at her.

He glared and about bit her when Alicia touched his nose, "No! Bad!"

Fritz stopped and looked at her, "You're not the boss of me!"

Alicia glared at him this time, "Stop it," she said slowly.

"Alicia!" he whined.

"Wait, he knows you?" Espio asked.

Alicia looked at him, "Yes," then she looked back to Fritz, "I'm his babysitter from time to time and it just so happens you came camping the same time I did."

She hugged him to death, ignoring his complaints, "Alicia!"

"Aww, you're just being a baby, Fritz!" Alicia hugged him more.

~~~.~~~

"So where are we?"

Knuckles looked around, "Not sure."

Shadow sighed and got up, Knuckles looked at him, "Where you going?"

"I can't leave Rose to defend for herself," Shadow told him, not looking back.

"So, you're calling your own girlfriend weak?" Knuckles got up and walked towards him.

Shadow stopped, "I didn't mean it that way…"

Knuckles laughed, "I'm telling her you said that!"

Shadow watched as he ran, "Wait! Don't! Please!"

~~~.~~~

The girls watched as Alina ate, "I don't get it."

"This is her twentieth cookie…" Rouge watched in amazement, "I get sick after _one_."

They heard the door open and watched as the boys with Alicia and Fritz came in, "What happened?" Blaze raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Knuckles and Shadow?" Rouge stood up, clasping her hands.

"Where's Scourge?" Fiona looked at them. She had hid downstairs in the coat closet.

"He's tied up in a tree," Sonic came and sat down in a chair at the counter across from Alina.

They looked at each other as Alina paused with her mouth open and the cookie a millimeter from her lips.

"Manic," Sarah stared at Sonic's brother.

"Fine…." He sighed and headed outside to get Scourge.

They watched him go before turning back to the situation at hand.

"So where's Shadow and Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"We don't know, they ran off again," Vector shrugged.

"Yeah! Just poof!" The teenage bee said as he sat by Fritz eating cookies as well.

"That's not such a good idea," Espio pointed to him looking at Alicia who stood behind the boys.

She shrugged, "Seems okay to me."

He sighed, "Just wait…"

They heard a big thump and looked to the door. It was open and there stood Manic with his foot on top of Scourge who was tied up, "Got him!"

"Hey!" Scourge yelled as Manic rolled him towards the group.

"Anyone got scissors?"

~~~.~~~

"Okay, I think we need to go north…"

"No, south!"

"No, it was north!"

"No, it was south!"

"Knuckles! We headed south when we ran away!"

"…Let's go your way."

"I thought so."

~~~.~~~

"Okay so…you know them…where are their parents?" Rouge asked Alicia.

Alicia looked at her, "Their mother is somewhere around here I guess..."

"What about their father?" Sarah asked.

Alicia looked down, "The reason why they attack the guys is that…they had an abusive father…that's all they ever knew…how to act around guys. He's gone now, out of their lives forever," she kissed Fritz head as he ate another cookie.

"Maybe if they hang with the guys and us, they'll understand only some people are mean," Amy said to her.

"Maybe…but their mother tried that and it didn't end up well…they busted a guy's nose, broke one's leg and one is still in the hospital after they tied him up and dropped them from the top of their roof, how they got up no one in hell even knows…" Alicia explained.

"I see…" Amy trailed off in thought.

"The roof?" Sarah asked.

Sonia was looking at the ceiling out into space, "Sounds like Sonic sleep walking…"

"Hey!"

"Just think though, Sonia, he's got a better way of waking up now! The river," Manic told her.

Sonic about punched his brother but Amy stopped him by holding his arm.

"Maybe we can help, they're calm now, and if," she looked at Sonic, "we don't show any meanness to each other they'll think these guys are nice, which they are," the guys all smiled, even Scourge, "Most of them…" they frowned and looked at Amy.

"Well…it's worth a shot…"

* * *

Later that night when Alicia went to the twin's cabin to find their mother, she came back with a reddish brownish bat that had blue eyes.

"Everyone this is Ginger," she introduced them.

"Hey," the guys said as they sat around the campfire.

"Listen, I'm happy we're doing this but…what if doesn't work?" Ginger asked, fidgeting nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll help the best we can," Sonic reassured her.

Fritz and Alina poked their heads from behind their mother, "Well…go on, I promise they won't hurt you if you won't hurt them," Ginger said to her kids.

They looked up to her and then looked to the guys.

Alina stepped forward while Fritz watched her, unsure. Alina walked to the closest one there was, which just had to be Scourge. Amy glared at Scourge and bared her teeth, reminding him of his warning, since he would be the toughest. But he wasn't paying attention to Amy, his eyes were on Alina.

Alina smiled at him, "Hi, you!"

He actually smiled, "Hello," he said leaning over to her, "How are you?"

_THUD!_

Amy looked down at the unconscious Sonic.

Alina stepped closer to him and lifted her arms up, warming up to him immediately, "Good," she answered as he picked her up and put her in his lap.

"That's good," Scourge said looking at her and bouncing his knee a little making her laugh and hug him around the chest.

Amy's mouth practically dropped to the ground, "What?"

Scourge looked at her, "You said no beer, no smoking, less swearing and being nice to them, you don't think I can do all that?"

"Nope," Rouge said looking at him, "Because you don't seem like the fatherly type."

"I'm not," Scourge smirked, "But I can make a crying kid laugh in minutes…if I want to and I'm scared enough to pay attention to what she says," he motioned to Amy.

"Good choice," Manic nodded.

~~~.~~~

After a successful night, Ginger and Alicia went back to their cabins with the kids. It was nearly one in the morning, so for fun, the guys took out flashlights and went out to the creek, even Sonic, to blind fish.

The girls weren't that stupid and didn't want to get in that cold water so they headed up to bed. Amy was freezing in the bed, along with Rouge and Blaze. Where the hell were their boyfriends? Well if they ever did find them, they'd each probably get a good slap.

* * *

"Guys! Guys...Guys!"

Silver wouldn't give up.

"How long did it take them to dig this hole!" he jumped and to the top, "Yes!"

He grabbed up and tried pulling himself, he started slipping, "No! Not again!" he yelled as he fell in the whole.

He sighed, "Guys!"

~~~.~~~

"Let's all just listen to Shadow the Ultimate Life Form!"

"Shut up!"

"No! We're probably miles away from the camp!"

Shadow sighed in the night, "Wait…why didn't I just Chaos Control back!? God I feel like Sonic right now."

"Yeah do that!" Knuckles nodded rapidly.

Shadow looked at him, "Nah, I think I'll leave you here, watch out for the bed bugs, Knuckles," Shadow snickered before zooming off.

"Shadow?"

"Shadow?"

"Shadow! I don't wanna sleep near bed bugs!"

"…Shadow, come on…I hate bed bugs…" Knuckles looked around, "You know I'm scared of the dark!"

Nothing. He knew Shadow had run off and chaos controlled then so Knuckles wouldn't see the light of the emerald and touch Shadow, going along with him.

Knuckles looked around in the dark, he could hear the creek but where the hell was it? He looked around and kept twirling till he tripped over a root.

"Oof!"

Flat-face on the ground he yelled into the dirt, "Shadow!"


	7. Would You Want To Get Married?

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me.**

**Chapter Seven:**

**Would You Want To Get Married?**

Throwing the last hiking bag with the others Sarah and Amy high-fived each other, "Perfect," Amy said, "Now all we need is the guys."

Sarah smiled, nodding, "This hike to the lake will be perfect."

~~~.~~~

Silver jumped again, "How…deep…is…this…..hole!?" he reached up top again, pulling himself up onto the ground beside the hole.

Breathing heavily he stared up through the trees and to the sky, "Whew…"

Blaze came into his eyesight, "What are doing?"

"Getting out of that hole," he pointed, his arm going in the hole.

She stared at him, "You do realize you could've just used your powers, right?"

"Shit…"

* * *

Scourge headed out with Fiona following him, "I'm just gonna stay here," she told him, "Tell me how it is."

Scourge looked at her, "What? Since when do you not want to go with me?"

Fiona was sitting in a chair around the campfire, "I'm tired Scourge, I'm not feeling well, I think I swallowed a bug…."

"Fine then," he sighed and looked to the creek, his eyebrows going down as he tilted his head a little, "What the hell is that?"

Fiona turned to where he was looking, snorting she said, "Oh my God! Get Amy! Get everyone!" she laughed.

~~~.~~~

Amy looked at the list, double checking to make sure they had everything. Scourge came up behind her, "Amy?"

She turned, "Yeah?"

"You might wanna see this," he almost laughed.

~~~.~~~

The group, now containing, Amy, Scourge, Fiona, Big, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Tails, Blaze, Silver, Sarah, Espio and Alicia who was invited to go hiking with them, stood there as Sonic had his hands on hips, smirking proudly at the end of the creek bank.

Amy blinked, "Uh, Sonic?"

"What, Ames? Can't you see I'm getting back for what he did?" Sonic looked back at her.

The group watched as Shadow slept in the creek, barely moving from the little current but sitting on the rocks, "He's not awake," she said.

Sonic took a glance at Shadow, "Right…but I'm still getting back for what he did to me…" he looked around, "…..now for Knuckles."

The group ignored him while he walked off into the trees, they watched as Shadow moved a bit more in his sleep, hitting a deeper spot, "Oh no," Amy whined, "Someone should go in and grab him."

Fiona rolled her eyes, "He's your boyfriend; you do it."

Amy looked in the creek before stepping in her with bare feet, "Alright…."

The group watched her go near Shadow, who was almost drooling now. Amy moved her feet, causing a mini-wave go by, towards Shadow.

Shadow moved into the faster current just like that, "Shadow!" Amy screamed, but it was no use, he was out like a light.

* * *

Knuckles was panting by the time he found a familiar place, "Yes! I did it! Stupid spiders didn't scare me…no matter how many times they jumped out at my face…damn jumping spiders…" he walked through the trees, stopping when he heard splashing.

He climbed up on a low branch that went out over the creek. Poking his head out, he saw he was right there; he could just reach his hand out and touch the creek. But he was busy, watching a familiar hedgehog sleep while he floated down the creek, causing water to splash from the big currents.

"Shadow?"

Knuckles watched as Shadow disappeared around the corner of trees and long grass, "Huh…"

Five minutes later he heard, "Shadow!?"

Looking up the river he saw the ebony hedgehog's girlfriend walking in the water, "There's a deep spot right there," Knuckles warned her.

Amy just stepped in, making it go to her thighs, "Have you seen Shadow?"

Knuckles pointed around the corner, "Came by a few minutes ago, still sleeping."

"Yeah well, you might want to join him before Sonic puts you in here too," she kept walking in the water, trying to get to Shadow.

* * *

Coughing and standing up in the water, "The fuck?" Shadow looked around as he stood in the creek crossing.

The middle was one of the deepest spots Shadow had found on the creek the other day with Knuckles. The trucks and four-wheelers went around it on the shallow parts. The motorbikes would have trouble on the slippery rocks which were every direction they went. It wasn't like the creek crossing was very long, probably about twenty-two feet.

"Shadow!"

He looked and saw a tired pink hedgehog walking down the river, "Shadow!"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "Rose?"

Not that he wasn't happy she actually walked in the river for him, but why was he in the river in the first place? He remembered crashing on the ground with a large rock on his cheek all night as he slept outside the cabin door, past that, he had a hard time remembering anything.

He was positive he hadn't drunken anything though, or smoked anything. He was sure of it. He didn't smoke and he rarely drank.

Amy caught up with him, "Thank God you woke up!"

Shadow looked around, "Woke up?" he stared up at her.

She nodded, "Sonic put you in the creek while you were asleep, and you kinda floated down here."

Shadow looked up, past her right ear, her left ear really, and saw Knuckles running for dear life, "Knuckles?"

"No, Sonic did it," Amy said.

"No, Knuckles," Shadow watched the red echidna stop.

"No, it was Sonic."

Shadow watched Knuckles bend over and catch his breath. Shadow rolled his eyes, "Knuckles…"

Amy glared, "Why are you rolling your eyes at me!?"

Shadow looked at her, "I'm…not."

"Don't lie to me! Now you're lying to me!" Amy yelled.

Knuckles stared at them as he walked along the rocks at the beginning of the creek crossing, which was a perfect spot to lie down and tan if the cars didn't come across there.

"I'm not lying to you," Shadow looked from her to Knuckles to her.

"Yes, you are!" Amy yelled, taking a step forward.

She apparently didn't remember she was in a creek and on the edge of the deep spot. She screamed and slammed into Shadow's chest. Knuckles watched in slow motion as Shadow stumbled backwards with his arms around Amy's waist. Shadow watched in slow motion as Knuckles slowly smiled with his tongue sticking out a little.

"Ah!" it became fast motion for Amy as she hit the water.

Shadow held her up as his face was almost buried in the water, "Rose!" he choked, "Get off!" he yelled at her for once.

Amy tried standing up but tumbled on the rocks near Shadow, causing a good splash to help the water drown him.

Shadow sat up in the water, his clothes were soaked, and his face was freezing, scratch that, his _ass _was freezing. Shadow stood up, "Shadow? I'm so sorry," he heard.

Shadow huffed and looked at his girlfriend, "You're sorry? You're sorry?" he asked her.

Amy swallowed, "…Yes."

Shadow turned and looked at Knuckles, licking his top lip in frustration, "My ass…is fucking _ice_!"

Knuckles laughed, holding his stomach while Shadow looked at Amy, "And you…say sorry?"

"Shadow, did you drink anything?" Amy asked.

"No!"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive!" Shadow yelled quickly right after she said it.

Amy raised an eyebrow, both ignoring the fact that Knuckles was laughing so hard now that he was on the ground, "You sure-"

"I'm positive!" Shadow yelled louder this time.

"Okay!" Amy yelled back.

* * *

"Just a couple more days…" Manic wheezed as he climbed the rocky hill.

Hill…not mountain, just a small hill with a bunch of rocks on it and he was complaining.

"Come on, Manic," Sonia said to her brother as she waited for him on top of the hill, "We aren't even to the big boys yet," she grinned and raced over the hill, disappearing as Manic barely made it to the top.

"What big boys?" he almost whispered as he looked up, "Oh…those big boys…" he said as he looked up at the mountains.

~~~.~~~

Knuckles leaned on Rouge practically as the couples climbed, "How much further?" the red echidna whined.

"If you ask that one more time," Rouge breathed, "I am pushing you off the side of this mountain."

Knuckles stared at her with wide eyes while Sonic laughed, "Just think Knux, if she rolled you forward, you'll be to the lake faster!"

Knuckles stuck his tongue out at the blue blur and mumbled something. Rouge breathed out again and kept walking forward, up the side of the mountain and down it sooner or later and with Knuckles there slowing her down, it would probably be later.

Amy glanced up at her boyfriend. His face held no emotion as he walked forward, stopping every few feet to let her catch up. With that, Amy thought he wasn't so mad anymore. She bit her lip and took her chances, "Shadow?"

"Hmph."

Okay…maybe he was still a little angry. Amy swallowed, "Um…you still mad?"

"Furious," he quickly said after her.

Her ears went back, "I'm sorry…it was a creek and it's not like I can control the waves-"

"That were only two inches high."

She moaned, "Could you just take the apology!?"

Shadow stopped and turned around to her, "What do I get out of it?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, a relationship."

Shadow smirked, "How about a deal-"

"If it has to do with you know what, no," she told him, folding her arms.

He whined, "Why not?"

"Are you that desperate?" she answered a question with a question.

He pondered for a moment, "Perhaps, perhaps not."

She rolled her eyes and walked around him, "Well good luck with that."

He quickly grabbed her waist and twirled her into his chest, "I don't need luck," he whispered.

Her scowl turned into a smile slowly, "Someone's getting cocky aren't they?"

Shadow nipped her shoulder and pulled away quickly, "Hey!" he turned to the lunch bag that hit his shoulder.

"Get a room," Rouge said as she walked-or tried to with Knuckles leaning on her- around them.

"I would, but we're in the mountains," Shadow stated.

"Then get a cave," Rouge said, walking down the mountain's side on the trail, "But go somewhere that I don't have to see it or hear it."

Shadow rolled his eyes and watched as the group walked past, Sonic winked at the couple. Shadow growled and threw Amy over his shoulder, "Hey!"

Shadow stayed in the back of the line of friends with Amy over his shoulder. She kept muttering curses into his ear at him, "You're an ass. You're an ass_hole."_

"That's not very nice Rose," Shadow told her.

"You're a jerk, you're a big meanie. You're a butt-head."

"You done yet?" Shadow kept a blank face.

"You're a dick. You're a bastard. You're a jackass."

"You know you're going to want to say some put-ups," Shadow teased.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine. A handsome jackass. How's that?"

"Better."

"Alright. You're a big jerk-"

"I don't see that as a put-up."

"Well at least you aren't tiny," Amy put her hand on his head, "Right? You possessive butt-head."

"What about the meanie?" he reminded.

"Right, right. You…" She thought with her hand on her chin, "You huge meanie," she said.

He chuckled, "Rose, you can't use the same meanings twice or the word."

She groaned and fell limp in his arms, giving up, "I don't know!"

"And I'm offended," he said, "You can find more put-downs then put-ups."

"Maybe because I like them more."

"What? You?" he tried glancing back but it was difficult, "Nooooo."

"Fine, you're a strong asshole."

"See?" Shadow smirked and pinched her thigh.

"Hey! You asshole!" she kicked his arm, or tried to.

"A _brave _asshole," he corrected.

She pouted and knew that later she would be the one saying sorry a million times when he wouldn't keep her warm in the bed tonight. She never understood why when she woke up that it was negative one billion degrees and Shadow was almost on fire. It gave her an excuse to cuddle him though.

She sighed, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry…again."

Shadow put her down with a heavy drag and looked at her, his hands on her cheeks, "Rose," he planted a soft kiss on her lips and pulled away, "You…" He chuckled.

"What?" Amy asked, tilting her head.

He kissed her again though and when he pulled away he said, "You're of course forgiven."

She wrapped her arms around him and he picked her up bridal style, "Come on, let's keep up."

Amy nodded into his chest fur and purred, "Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"Would you want to get married?"

Shadow almost froze right there, "Why do you ask that? You aren't going crazy for me like you did with Sonic right? Though…" He had another thought.

She whacked her arm on his shoulder, "Come back, you dirty hedgehog."

He smirked and kissed her forehead, "You never answered my question though," he told her.

"Well you never answered mine. So we're even," she hid her face in his black shirt.

He growled a purr and muttered something into her quills before running to keep up with the group. She smiled and smacked her lips before dozing off.


	8. It's So Blue

**STH © SEGA **

**Sarah belongs to me.**

**Chapter Eight:**

**It's So Blue**

"It's beautiful…"

"It's so blue…"

"Yes it is."

"A more of the calming blue don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"But it's blue."

Sonic smirked, "That's because blue is the best color, Shadow."

Shadow glared at him and pointed at the lake, "It's more like a green blue!"

"Sea green!" Amy chirped.

Shadow put his finger on her lips without looking at her but staring at Sonic, "Blue shouldn't even be a color."

"What!?" Sonic growled, "Well, black and red shouldn't be colors."

"Yes they should be-"

"In hell!" Sonic yelled.

"Alright boys," Blaze walked in between them, "Let's just enjoy this time without fighting," she glared at Shadow, "And without stupid comments," she turned to Sonic.

"What!?" Sonic wailed this time.

Shadow laughed as the blue blur while Rouge was over at the bank, looking in. Knuckles whistled while he walked up to his girlfriend, "You okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, staring at him as she crouched on the ground.

"What'cha looking at?" he leaned over.

"Just fish," she pointed to the trout, "I wonder why they don't go back deeper into the lake."

"Maybe we can catch them," Tails said, coming up to her right side as Knuckles stood on her left.

Rouge shrugged, "They seem so alone…."

"Like a thief!" Sonic hollered.

Tails rolled his eyes and gasped, "Come on, Cream!" he grabbed his girlfriend's hand; "I'll show you how to fish!"

"I'm an herbivore, Tails!"

Tails stopped and grinned at her, "I wonder if I could make you the first carnivorous rabbit."

She glared, "You dare try and you're sleeping on the couch the rest of this trip."

"I'm joking!" he exclaimed with a laugh as he tugged her along to a giant rock that poked out.

"Spider! Spider!" Manic screamed as he twirled around, hitting his pants, "GET IT OFF! SONIA! MOMMY!"

Sonia bit into her sandwich and chewed slowly, "Who's he?" she pointed at Manic, "Why's he here?"

"I'm asking myself that same question," Sonic told his sister.

Amy and Blaze put their shoes and socks on the grass and put their feet over the bank, their toes barely touching the cold water. Shadow chased Sonic after he whacked him with a tree branch (You know, those ones that are tiny and slim and hurt even more than a whip, yeah those).

"FAKER!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he ran towards the water but halted right at the end.

Shadow ran into him and knocked them both in the water with a splash. Sonic came up, freezing and chattering his teeth.

Shadow held the wet weed of some sort and looked at the group, "Is this sanitary?"

"Ummm," Rouge bit her lip, "Well, it's in the mountains, it has fish in it and weird plant life…so I'm guessing…no."

Shadow shuddered and made his way out, "Disgusting."

Sonic followed in after but Shadow turned around and pushed him back, "Stay in the water."

"You stay in the water," Sonic came out and tried pushing Shadow but instead got the two in a wrestling match.

"GUYS!"

They froze with Shadow on top choking Sonic and Sonic about to punch Shadow in the face.

Blaze glared with vicious gold eyes, "What did I just say about fighting?"

"To not to," they said simultaneously.

"Exactly," she hissed.

They let go and got off one another but glared at each other, "Jerk."

"Asshole," Shadow told him.

Sonic watched as Blaze turned back around. The cat talked to Amy while Silver skipped rocks that he found, "How's the bakery and flower shop?" the cat asked.

"Fantastic," Amy said right before Shadow was pushed into the water with Sonic tackling him, forgetting his phobia with water.

Amy sighed, "I'm going to pretend I didn't see or hear that…"

Blaze nodded, "I give up."

Tails pointed at the giant rainbow trout as he ate, "I wonder if they eat bread…"

Cream had more of a BLT sandwich. Just without the bacon, so it was a TL sandwich. Cream watched with an eyebrow raised as Tails threw the bread to them. The fish leapt up and ate the bread on top of the water.

"Wow!" she squealed in delight.

Taking a piece of bread herself, she threw it and the ducks raced each for it. The fish beat them to it though, eating it with its nose popping out of the water for only a second. The ducks hovered over the fish so you couldn't see it anymore. Cream's shoulders sunk but Tails nudged her with his, "Come on," he threw the piece of bread in his hand over to the side and the ducks raced each other again, even biting one another.

Tails quickly gave another piece for them to race for and then took one off of the bread, throwing it to the fish. It came out of the water like it had before. Cream laughed and threw one, the ducks came racing back there, and splashing water on each other with their feathers until a brown one ate the bread.

"Come on, Vector," Alicia encouraged, "You're an alligator right?"

"CROCODILE for the last time!" Vector yelled.

Espio chuckled as the green Mobian walked slowly in the water. He slipped and fell, "I'M DROWNING!" he threw his arms around, "HELP! SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

The group turned their heads to him, "Vector?" Alicia nervously asked as she went forward to him, the water going to her ankles and she was shorter than Vector.

"I'M DROWNING! SOMEONE! HELP! SAVE ME! I'M TOO POOR TO DIE! I WAS GONNA BECOME RICH! THIS IS BULL CRAP!"

Espio was standing in the water, it barely went to his knees and he was further than Vector. Shadow and Sonic where heading to the deep part, though Espio wouldn't tell them and would just let them figure it out themselves.

"Vector," he tried saying.

"HELP ME! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!"

"Do you think he has a bigger fear of water than Sonic?" Knuckles whispered to Rouge who nodded, "And he's a crocodile."

Alicia touched his shoulder, "It's only inches high Vector," she said and he completely stopped.

He looked around, "Oh…I knew that. I was just testing to see if anyone cared about me."

"Obviously not," Charmy blurted out.

Vector growled and ran towards, "Why you!"

Charmy screamed and flew over the water, "HA!"

Vector huffed and tapped his foot with his arms folded, "Charmy…"

The bee stuck out his tongue, "Blah!"

Manic watched as the spider crawled up his arm, "Spider, spider," his voice became high, "Sonia! SPIDER!" he ran towards the water, "GET IT OFF!"

Sonia put her empty sandwich bag away, "I wish my friends were here…"

"Hey!" Amy turned around, "What about us?"

"You guys are my friends, but I meant my best friends," Sonia said.

"No," Sonic told her, "You meant your boyfriend," he pointed at her.

She clapped slowly, "Congratulations, you win the noble prize of being dunked."

"What?" he froze in the water, now waist high.

Shadow popped up behind him with an angry face, "YOU'RE DEAD!"

"AHH!" Sonic screamed before he was underwater again.

"I'm still trying to figure out how they're still stupid enough to go in there," Amy stated.

Silver shrugged and threw the rock, letting it skip three times, "They're guys, it's what we do."

His girlfriend beside him rolled her eyes, "Sure…"

"It's true!" he protested.

"Please!" she turned to him, "The only thing you're good at is an eating contest."

"Ooooh!" Knuckles laughed.

Silver glared at the red echidna then the purple cat, "Okay, so maybe my gift is to eat-"

"Gift!?" she snorted, "Ha! It's more like a life reputation for you!"

Knuckles was finding this hilarious and you could bet if Sonic could hear that he would laugh too and make a smartass comment. Shadow was still gone as they wrestled underwater. Resurfacing, the ebony hedgehog pushed Sonic away who came up to breathe, "I win!"

Sonic growled and tackled him in the water as Sarah got in.

"Hey!" she yelled to the girls, "Come in! It's great!"

"And contaminated," Rouge muttered.

"Well," Sarah paused, "Okay besides that."

~~~~.~~~~

"I won the hot-dog eating contest! That was it!" Silver put his hands on his hips while he stood in the water.

Everyone was in the water by, except Charmy who was flying high above Vector's head screaming/singing, "NOBODY LOVES YOU! NOBODY LOVES YOU!"

"CHARMY YOU ARE DEAD! DO YOU HEAR ME!? D-E-A-D!"

"Hey, guys," Alicia looked around, "Where'd Scourge and Fiona go? They were at the cabin."

Sonic shrugged while he floated near Sarah, "They probably stayed there to do you know what."

She scrunched up her nose, "Disgusting and you guys have no clue where."

"I never thought of that," Knuckles said slowly with his eyes going like saucers.

Knuckles sat at the bank while Rouge was in the water. His arms wrapped around her neck and he held her there. She didn't mind this day, it was sunny and Knuckles was with her. It was just the mud/sand in the water that made her cringe from the feeling. Alicia was still ankle deep with Vector. Espio was ahead of them, straight forward with Tails. Cream was at the beginning of the water, it barely touching her toes.

Sarah had her hands on Sonic's stomach while he floated, using him as a flotation device. Blaze stood near Silver, "And the ice cream eating contest!"

"That wasn't a contest!"

"It was a bet, that's a contest!"

"Bets and contests are a totally different thing!"

"Not in this category!"

"So!?"

"What about that snow-cone eating contest?" Blaze put her hands on hips.

"Oh enough!" Silver yelled, "So what? I love eating contests! And I'm good at them! So?"

Blaze just stopped, "…I don't exactly know."

"How'd we get to this conversation?" Silver tilted his head.

"SONIA! SPIDER!" Manic ran into the water, flinging his arm around still.

His sister and brother rolled their eyes at the identical time. Sonia was thigh deep in the lake, motioning Manic to come over to her. He whimpered like a baby, tears and all, as he went over to her.

Sonic took hold of his arm and flicked the spider, "It wasn't even dangerous."

"All spiders are dangerous."

"No," Sonia threw his arm out of her grasp, "You're just being a baby."

"_You're just being a baby," _he mocked.

Sonia glared, whacking him upside the head, "Ow!" he held his head, "Sonia!"

Sonic pointed at his sister, "Aren't you supposed to wait an hour after you eat?"

~~~~.~~~~

"Come on, Manic!" Sonic hollered for his brother at the end of the line, "By the time we get back to camp, it'll be next winter!"

Sonic led the group, holding hands with Sarah who had a backpack on her. Amy followed with Shadow right behind her. Rouge and Knuckles with Tails and Cream were behind those lovebirds. Silver and Blaze held hands, walking side by side and swinging their hands as high as they could with each step. Vector was glaring at Charmy who still flew up above him. Alicia was chattering away while in front of Espio, she was jumping over tiny rocks and climbing on big ones to jump down. Espio just listened to her babble.

Sonia was behind them all with only her whining brother behind her. Manic was dragging his feet, "I hate walking though!"

"Then next time, don't come."

By the time they got back, it _was _like next winter. The temperature dropped as they came to the creek crossing. Amy frowned, "We have to walk? Why not just build a bridge?"

"That," Sonic plunged in, "Would be a fantastic idea, Ames. So _you _can say that to Mr. Barker."

He carried Sarah with him. Amy yelped when arms were around and the water seemed closer. She could hear Sonic's teeth chattering in front of her. Knuckles and Rouge flew over and landed without getting a single drop of water on them.

"Not fair!" Manic whined as he walked through.

Sonia was in front of him and rolling her eyes. Cream snuggled into Tails while he flew across quickly. Silver actually remembered to use powers this time to lift him and his girlfriend up. Shadow and Sonic both ran to the other side after walking two steps in the freezing water. Sonia met up with them just as quickly.

The group all stared at Vector who was easily walking through the water now. Alicia was splashing, as if she couldn't feel the cold. Espio just stared at the water before sighing and following her. Charmy was giggling _still _while he flew.

* * *

Sighing, she rubbed her fingers through her wet hair. The red echidna watched her from the bed, "Well…."

"Well what?" Rouge was in her black gown that went to her knees before climbing in the bed with him.

"Aren't you gonna give me a goodnight kiss?" Knuckles asked while she turned off the lamp on her side.

Her arm swung back and hit him the face, "Goodnight," she muttered before letting her arm fall back down.

"Ow!"

~~~.~~~

Tails watched Cream get into bed and put pillows around her, "What are you doing?" he walked up to his side of the bed.

"Getting warm."

"By making an igloo out of pillows?"

"Yup," Cream had pillows on all her sides, even two over her body, "This way, I'll stay warm all night," she patted-with difficulty-beside her on his side, "You coming?"

Tails stared at her, "It's July."

~~~.~~~

Scourge impatiently waited for Fiona to get her butt out of the shower. Once the fox did, Scourge hurried and pushed her against the wall.

"Someone's desperate," Fiona blankly said.

"Move it!" he pushed her out of the bathroom and shut the door.

"Sheesh, he could've just asked to take a shower first," Fiona muttered while climbing into the bed.

~~~.~~~

Manic watched his sister from the kitchen as he claimed the couch, "What are you eating?"

She was licking a spoon with a peanut butter jar in her hands, "Peanut butter."

"Disgusting."

She froze and turned to him, "You don't like peanut butter?"

"Nope," he leaned on the pillow to get in a better position, "Never have and never will."

Sonia shook her head and charged at him, "No brother of mine will hate peanut butter!"

"What!?" Manic was too late as the spoon was shoved into his mouth.

Sonia smirked while Manic gagged and rolled down onto the carpet, "Help me!" Manic choked, "I'm allergic!"

Sonia's smirk faded, "Oops…"

~~~.~~~

"What's the commotion?" Sarah asked before putting her book on the nightstand and glanced at her boyfriend in the doorway.

"Manic ate peanut butter."

"And?"

Sonic climbed in their bed they shared, "He's allergic."

"Oh my God, shouldn't we call the hospital?" Sarah threw her covers off of her.

Sonic put them back on her and swung his arm over her stomach, "No, he's fine. All you have to do is give him some water and leave him be."

"Won't he die?"

"Won't we _not _care?"

~~~.~~~

Espio layed in the bed with Charmy curled up in Vector's tail. Vector watched the bee sleep while lying on the bed, "No matter how weird this is, no one is to hear of is this, correct?"

"Agreed," the chameleon said with his eyes to the roof.

Vector put on a smile, or he tried, "You're thinking about that wolf, aren't you?"

"What? No."

"Admit it. You like her," Vector teased.

"Vector, I will push you off this bed if you say another thing about her."

"Fine," Vector sighed and smacked his lips-closing his eyes and cuddling his pillow.

Espio sighed and kept his stare on the ceiling. Vector hummed a tune and Espio's shoulders dropped in annoyance, "_Espio and wolf girl, sittin' in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _the crocodile whispered.

"Her name is Alicia."

"So you are thinking about her."

"I didn't say that. I remember everyone's names," Espio said.

"Yeah right. When she shows up tomorrow morning, she'll be thrilled to see you and your heart will skip a beat watching her smile."

"Vector," Espio smiled gently and very tiny as he warned his friend.

"I'm just saying. You should date her."

"Vector."

"You two look cute together. You could get married and have kids and-"

_WHACK!_

With one push and a slap, Vector went to the floor. Charmy awoke and glared at Espio, "Gee, Espio. What'cha doin' that for?"

Espio sighed, closing his eyes and sleeping. Charmy grumbled and grabbed Vector's tail again while the green Mobian climbed onto the bed again.

"He'll admit it."

~~~.~~~

"Manic's dead," Silver walked in.

"What?"

"He ate peanut butter and now he's unconscious by Sonic whacking him upside the head. Sonia was guilty."

Blaze blinked while he climbed in bed and snuggled up to her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

~~~.~~~

"Rose."

Amy put her knees to her chest while lying on her side of the bed. Shadow poked her, "Aren't you gonna come over here?"

"Nope," Amy simply said while there was a gap between them, a huge gap.

Shadow's ears went back and he frowned, "Why not?"

Amy shrugged, "Don't feel like it."

Shadow growled something under his breath and moved over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and nuzzling into her quills. She moaned and tossed in his grasp, "Shadow," she whined, "Go to bed."

Shadow wasn't gonna give up just yet. He started licking and nipping her neck. She giggled and pushed his face away for him to only back, "Go away, stop that!"

"Shhh," he said while nipping her shoulder little by little, "You'll wake them up."

"Shadow!" she hissed/whispered.

He stared at her. She sighed in relief and held his held on her chest, "Good. Now go to sleep," she kissed his forehead.

His ears went forward and she laughed a little, "Shadow," he started nuzzling into her again.

She groaned in frustration and this only made Shadow smile. He started purring loudly. Amy pushed him away and covered his muzzle with her hand, "Shush!"

They stared at the door but no one came. Amy sighed and let go. He dived right into her shoulder again and gave her licks and bites. She bit her lip to keep from moaning and tangled their limbs together-wrapping her legs around his. He continued this until she started to close her eyes. Shadow stopped and kissed her cheek while she fell asleep.

"Good night, Rose."

"Hm," she hummed in agreement.

He smiled against her skin and planted kisses along her neck. Her hands went to his chest, a begging motion for him to stop and let her sleep. He chuckled and wrapped his arms loosely around her, "You win…for now," he playfully growled and bit her shoulder.

She jumped and her eyes sprung open, "Shadow!" she gasped with a whisper.

He let go and chuckled before licking the bite. Amy leaned her head against his chest cautiously. His playful smile faded and he leaned into her face, "Relax, Rose."

"You bit me," she protested, whining up at him.

He frowned and kissed her, "That's because you're mine. And mine only."

She smiled and nuzzled into his upper body for the last time, "Goodnight, Shadow."

He kissed her forehead, "Pleasant dreams, love."

~~~.~~~

Five miles out from Cabin 13 where the group had an eventful night and day, Big was kicking his feet against the bank of the creek.

His fishing line relaxed against his fishing pole. He sighed, "So alone," he sang softly, "…" he sniffed and looked at Froggy who was beside him, gazing into the water, "Looks like it's just you and me, Froggy."

Froggy looked up at him before leaping into the water and disappearing.

"Froggy!"


	9. Against the Current

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah is mine. The other campers that went unnamed are technically mine; I just made them up real quick.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine:**

**Against the Current**

Manic awoke to the sun shining in his face. The peanut butter taste was still there but going away nonetheless. He frowned and stood up, walking to the kitchen and grabbing some milk. After downing the first two glasses, Sarah walked in. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Manic, "How was the peanut butter?"

He rolled his eyes and finished his third glass. The lime green hedgehog had her quills in a ponytail with her pj's on. Manic watched as she cut a banana for her Frosted Flakes. He sat up on the top of the counter next to her, "Hey Sarah?"

"Hm?"

"How long were we staying?"

"I don't know anymore. You guys were skeptic to come here yet now you guys don't wanna leave."

Manic shrugged, "What's wrong with that?"

"I don't know but we can't live here."

Sonic's brother was quiet for a few minutes until Scourge came in. Shadow and Amy with Fiona, who surprisingly was talking to the pink hedgehog, came in right behind the other green hedgehog. Manic got off the counter and watched as Amy poured orange juice for her and Shadow. Scourge got two glasses for him and Fiona.

Sonic came in, kissing Sarah on the cheek quickly before whacking his brother upside the head gently.

"OW!"

Right, I meant _gently_.

"Alright boys," Blaze walked in, "Stop it."

"What are we doing today?" Amy asked, drinking her orange juice.

Sarah shrugged, "I might borrow some tubes for us."

"Tubes?" Manic looked confused.

"So we can float down the creek."

"Yes!" He jumped up and down, "I'm gonna go get my floaties!"

They watched him race upstairs to Sonic's room where he put his bags and Sonia's bags. Sonic raced up after him, "You stole my floaties!?"

The people in the kitchen laughed before going back to eating breakfast, or making it first. When everyone got down and ate breakfast they walked out to see the black, round tubes that floated on water and built for people to sit on. Sarah held one with her bathing suit. It was dark blue and two pieces. The top had thin straps that went around her neck and then the bottom part was like any other bathing suit, just simple and plain.

Sonic gaped while Manic whistled, "I'd tap that."

Sonic glared at is brother and two seconds later Manic was in the creek without a tube. Sarah giggled and grabbed one for her. Amy hurried along with her, they were both small enough to squeeze together on one tube. The pink hedgehog wore a red bathing suit that was one piece and the thick straps went over her shoulders. It was modest to say the least. Cream wore a similar one that was white and had orange and yellow designs on it. She grabbed Tails' hand and a tube. Tails had on black swimming trunks and a white shirt.

Knuckles and Rouge wore similar things as them. Knuckles had on blue trunks and a white shirt while Rouge had a one piece bathing suit that was dark purple yet showed some of her stomach. They rushed along with the younger couple.

Espio had secretly begged Charmy into asking Alicia to come for him. Charmy, being the smart bee he is, said he would if Espio gave him two hundred bucks. Espio agreed to one fifty. Alicia had on a light pink swimming suit while Espio reluctantly wore his own red swimming trunks with a white shirt. Vector was already in the water, swimming like a crocodile with Charmy on his back, seeing as Charmy didn't like water that much being a bee. Fiona wore a dark red, two piece bathing suit that showed off her flat stomach. Though it almost made her look like she never ate. Scourge wore a black shirt and white swimming trunks.

He was more or less dragged in the water by Fiona who seemed happier than usual. Blaze grabbed Silver's hands and a tube, rushing towards the water that turned calm. The purple cat had on a two piece, white bathing suit that had thin straps over the shoulder. Silver was the laughing stock, having to wear purple trunks with a lighter purple shirt. He was proud of it though.

Sonic was dragged in later by Shadow, both wearing white shirts but Sonic wore green swimming trunks and Shadow wore dark red. Sonic got his white floaties that had ducks on them back from his little brother and wore them proudly.

~~~.~~~

For the first ten minutes the group tried getting all together to go down together. Amy and Sarah shared a tube while Sarah held the tube Sonic layed on after he almost tipped over. Shadow held onto the back of their tube and floated along with them in the front. Scourge got on and Fiona got on his lap while they floated down the creek. Silver and Blaze then went almost side by side with Tails and Cream who copied Scourge and Fiona.

Manic was unconscious while floating through the friends on tubes, also he had a huge bruise on his forehead. Knuckles and Rouge followed afterwards with Knuckles in the water pushing the tube a bit while floating like Shadow did. Alicia shared tubes with Espio and Vector and Charmy were beside them while Vector continuously kept winking so much Espio grabbed a stick the first ten seconds of the first ten winks to poke Vector in the eye. Charmy was shivering after Vector sputtered water out of his mouth and accidently stood up. Let's just say, for once the crocodile actually apologized to Charmy and promised to repay him.

"This is nice," Rouge said while Knuckles put his chin on the tube, "Great view and it's nice to see the neighbors."

Sonic agreed, "Yeah, when they aren't noisy."

"I'd never think I'd hear Sonic say that," Sarah muttered to Amy with amusement that the two giggled.

Shadow looked over at the first cabin they passed. A black Labrador barked and tried getting out of its chain. Another one hopped into the water and swam with the group until a small raccoon smiled at them and got her dog back.

Amy grinned, "She's so cute!"

"The tiny bows in her hair," Sonia said while keeping track of her brother in her white bathing suit.

"Her bright blue eyes," Fiona read her magazine she somehow brought alone.

Scourge looked at her while feeling the water with the tips of his fingers, "Bright blue eyes?"

"Yeah, yours are more _ice,_" Sonic said, "You know, cold, heartless."

"Let's remind ourselves, I was _nice _while having a little girl on my lap instead of pushing her off," Scourge retorted, "I'm not heartless."

"Right, you're just the Anti-Sonic."

Scourge pursed his lips while thinking, "Fine, you guys think what you want to think."

"Aw," Sonic teased, "I think Scourge is joining the good side, guys."

"What!?"

Scourge almost fell out of the tube but Fiona had already threatened him that if she did there would be severe consequences. Sonic laughed with the rest of the group, "What Scourgey?"

He winced at the nickname, "Don't call me that."

Amy's ears perked up, "Whatever happened to Rosy?"

"Who?" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Rosy was like the Anti-Amy," Sonic explained, "Only we called her bipolar and that whenever she talked about Scourge she basically wanted to kill him."

Scourge shivered while Fiona rolled her eyes, "Last I heard she's doing pretty good for herself."

"Really?" Scourge said, "How?"

Fiona stopped reading to look at him, "Why do you care?"

Shadow and the guys looked at him as if they were pleading to him not say the wrong thing. Scourge gulped, getting the message and shrugged, "Nothing really. Just wanted to know how far of a distance she is so I can assure myself I'm safe from her crazy life."

Fiona hummed for a second while the girls gave her look as if saying, '_Please don't tell us you think that's true.' _Fiona let it go though and that made the girls quiet. The guys secretly smirked to themselves before Cream asked Rouge, "What do you do now?"

"I'm a journalist," Rouge said, "Surprisingly. Then again I like snooping and getting the best facts."

"What about you, Sonia?" Sonic asked, "How are you holding up?"

"Still living with mom and Manic if that's what you're asking, and oh yeah, still living with you too," she teased.

Amy laughed, "I can't believe you're dating a guy who still lives with his mom," she told Sarah.

Sarah shrugged, "I like Aleena."

Cream looked back at Alicia, "So do you do anything besides babysit?"

"I work at a fabric store," Alicia smiled, "What about you?"

"Amy and I run a bakery with Sarah and a flower shop built into it," the rabbit replied, "Shadow what do you do?"

"To get our jobs out of the way, I'm a professional hero," Sonic smirked.

Shadow rolled his eyes, "I don't work, Cream."

"You don't?" Cream raised an eyebrow, "Why not?"

"I find it irrelevant."

Cream kept the eyebrow raised but now it looked like she wanted to ask if he were dumb or just…dumb, "Shadow, working is a basic necessity in life."

"He's working with Tails, Cream," Amy reassured, "Tails needed a worker for his workshop and Shadow had nothing better to do. Sonic works part time since we all know he won't do a real job."

"Hey!"

"Fiona?" Alicia asked, ignoring the blue blur.

Fiona shrugged, "I work at the mall."

"At what store?"

"The Fancy Nails Beauty Care store," Sonia replied, "I've seen her once or twice."

Fiona smacked her lips, "It pays the bills."

"Scourge?" Alicia asked, "You probably don't have a job."

"I do too!"

"Yeah?" Sonia asked, "What is it?"

Scourge stared at them but looked away, "Umm, I'm a…"

Fiona rolled her eyes, "He's unemployed."

"HAHAHA!" Sonic laughed hard enough to almost fall into the creek.

"You basically are too, Sonic," Tails defended Scourge for once.

"What? I am not," Sonic wailed.

Shadow stared at him like he was losing his brain, "When we say part time, we mean only the five minutes you come in, say hello, grab a wrench and pass it to either Tails or me before walking out."

"So?"

"So we never see you again that day at the workshop. So you technically are jobless," Tails finished, "Plus I don't pay you."

"You guys are jerks," Sonic stated while looking away.

Sarah smacked his leg slightly, "You are such a baby."

"I am not!" Sonic hissed, "I'm just…not into jobs."

"We can tell," Knuckles whispered.

"What do you do, Knuckles?" Shadow asked while they passed the second cabin that was quiet.

"When we moved down here this other echidna and her family came to guard the Master Emerald. They were somehow very distant relatives," Knuckles shrugged while Rouge fingered through his dreads, "Now I'm looking for a job."

"You can work at the workshop," Tails suggested, "It's nice. Quiet and you've got Shadow and me."

"Geez," Knuckles rolled his eyes, "I feel so touched and loved."

"You're welcome," Shadow said with a chuckle before things got quiet.

Ten minutes went by and they passed two more cabins that had children and their parents outside. Blaze sighed, "Is any guy here thinking of proposing?"

Sonic looked over at her, "Why would you ask something like that?"

"I think I want a kid," Sonia blurted while staring at the happy children with their parents.

Scourge made a puking sound while Fiona looked at him, "What's your problem?"

"Kids? They cry, they poop, they annoy the living hell out of you," Scourge said, "Why would anyone want one?"

"You were a child once, oh right, you just popped out of the ground being a son of the devil himself," Sonic teased again.

Scourge glared, "Shut it."

"Come on, Scourge," Amy said, "Wouldn't you like kids one day?"

Scourge shook his head, "Hell no. They're annoying."

"Says the guy who went soft for Alina."

Scourge glared at Knuckles, "You would've done the same thing if Amy threatened you."

"Yeah right, you didn't do it out of fright," Knuckles scoffed, "Just wait, one day you'll be sitting on your bed alone and thinking why you didn't marry Fiona and have a family while she's off traveling and living life large."

Scourge raised an eyebrow, "Are you in my head right now?"

"So you do want kids!" Amy yelled.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

Scourge glared, "NO!"

Amy put her hands on her hips awkwardly, "Listen here, mister. When I say something, you better agree with it. Just like you better agree with it when Fiona says something. Understood?"

Scourge looked at Fiona who nodded. He gulped, "Yes ma'am."

Amy smiled and leaned back a bit while the guys looked at her in fright. The girls smirked in pride while they went down the creek. Sonic looked to the red eyes that stared ahead in dread.

"Shadow, if you marry Amy, I promise to visit you every day so you won't lose your dignity."

Shadow looked slowly over at Sonic before looking forward again. Knuckles sighed, "Sonic, I'm afraid he's already lost it."

Sonic's eyes widened, "But he's Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. _Shadow_."

"We get it," Vector said, "Shadow," he spoke in a spooky voice.

"Think about it though," Sonic whispered, "He's the first one out. He's supposed to be the toughest out of all of us."

"Hey," Knuckles growled.

"Well heck, if I were with Amy I'd run for the hills," Silver said, "She'd make any man go nuts."

"HEY!" Amy yelled while pointing at him, "I'm watching you."

Silver's eyes widened while he swallowed harshly, "Oh God…"

"Oh come on," Shadow broke his moment of silence, "She's not that bad."

"Thank you, sweetie," Amy smiled before kissing him on the forehead.

"You're losing it man," Sonic warned, "She's got you under her finger. Under her spell. Under her-her-her whatever it is!"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "You're being ridiculous."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Why do you think that, Mister Smarty Pants?"

"If you actually believed that, you wouldn't be dating Sarah," Shadow smirked before Sarah whacked him upside the head, "OW!"

Sonic laughed, "Ha! Serves you right. Sarah and Amy are completely different. Amy's more controlling."

_SMACK!_

"OWWWW!"

* * *

"I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…."

"For cryin' out loud," Blaze hollered from the back to the front, "Would someone please shut him up?"

"Sonic, just because you have a big bruise on your leg now," Rouge explained, "Doesn't mean you'll die."

"It sure feels like it!"

Scourge smirked, "You never died though."

"Yes, I have!" Sonic pointed at him.

Sonia rolled her eyes, "Two months ago he almost got electrocuted by the toaster."

Shadow snorted, "I don't wanna know."

They stopped while a little boy and his brother ran around the creek side with their Doberman pinscher and German shepherd. Amy squealed with Sarah as the Doberman came up on them and licked their cheeks.

"Marine! Come here!" the little boy called and the Doberman left, bounding through the water with loyalty to her master.

Amy sighed, "Shadow…"

"Hm?" the Ultimate Life Form was almost like the rest of the team now; sleeping or closing their eyes ready to fall asleep.

"We should get a dog."

"Yeah," Rouge said and looked at Knuckles, "What do you think about that?"

"A dog?" Knuckles questioned, "Why?"

Rouge motioned to the Doberman and German shepherd. Knuckles tilted his head. The little boy was a mouse, the same as his brother, playing and tripping over the Doberman but the dog stayed beside him. Yapping and waiting for attention from him. The German shepherd stayed with the older mouse, playing fetch with a stick.

"You point?" Knuckles asked, his eyelids almost closing.

Rouge whacked his head softly, "They're cute, loyal, and fun!"

"You wouldn't play with it."

"Yes, I would."

"You wouldn't feed it," Knuckles complained.

"Yes, I would."

"When?"

"When I walk around trying to get news. I'll look like any other normal Mobian."

Sonic laughed, "You're going to the next level, Rouge."

The blue blur held his girlfriend's hand which held the handle n the tube. Sarah leaned back in the sun with Amy while the rose hedgehog watched the conversation, her boyfriend busy snoozing. Silver was asleep as was Vector who just floated with the current. Charmy stayed awake in fear he would get drenched again. Espio and Alicia were in the far back, talking in privacy.

Rouge clicked her tongue and did an air fist pump with the hero, "Boo-yeah."

"A dog, huh…." Knuckles went onto thinking, "Shadow!"

"Hm?"

"What kind of dogs are there?"

"Do I look like Google?"

Knuckles opened one eye, "In a different form, yes."

"Fine. German Shepherd, Doberman, Bull dog, Newfoundland, Irish Wolfhound, Mastiff, Great Dane, Poodle, Scottie, Corgi, Shetland sheepdog, Collie-"

"Alright I get it, a lot of dogs."

"Yes, in fact if I were to name them we'd be here all day."

"Okay. How about dogs that you would think would fit Rouge and I?"

"That's like asking me what your relationship is like. How the hell am I supposed to know that?" Shadow called.

Blaze snorted, "Please. Their relationship is fine. I'd say a big guard dog would do well for them. Like a Doberman."

"Doberman?" Knuckles called back to her over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"German shepherds are police dogs," Sonic said, "I should know; I was attacked by one once."

"That was not a police dog," Shadow stated, "It wasn't even a big dog, you liar. It was a small dog."

"What type?" Tails asked.

"Chihuahua."

Tails and Knuckles with the girls laughed. Scourge was asleep while Fiona read her magazine all of the time; flipping the pages constantly back and forth was her hobby besides beauty care.

"Why'd it attack him?"

"It was hardly an attack, too."

"Okay, Shadow," Sonic chuckled nervously, "You can just shut up."

"He _stopped _to _pet _it. It never even barked at him, just waited for the attention and love from the Almighty Sonic the Hedgehog."

Sonic glared at the ebony hedgehog that looked away, "You jerk…I knew I shouldn't have taken you."

"Taken you where?" Sarah fanned herself, "Was that that day you went to Center Mobius?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Just curious. What were you doing there?"

"You sure are "just curious", Sarah," Sonic chuckled.

Sarah peeked at him, "Are you hiding something?"

"I might be. Or maybe it's Shadow hiding something. Or maybe us guys are all hiding something, huh, guys?"

"What'd I do?" Silver snorted, looking around as he woke up.

"You keeping secrets from me?" Blaze teased.

"No," Silver went back to sleep.

Tails shrugged when Cream looked at him, "Don't look at me, I wasn't with them, I don't know what they're talking about."

"Okay, Amy, you better be listening."

Amy's ears went in the direction of the blue blur but she kept her eyes closed, "Hm?"

"Faker," Shadow warned, his narrowed eyes glaring at Sonic.

"We went to Center Mobius, you know what that is?"

"Hmhm."

"Explain it," Sonic leaned back.

"Big city," Amy moaned in the sun while Sarah closed her eyes.

"And?"

"Stores."

"Keep goin'."

Rouge smirked, "_Jewelry _stores."

Amy sighed, "I already saw it."

"What?" Shadow shot up, "Saw what?"

"The bracelet. I was packing and it," she used quotation marks, " might've "accidentally" fallen out of one of your shirts."

"You two live together?" Rouge asked.

"No, I was at his place. No wonder why he was so skeptic about leaving me alone in his apartment. At first I thought he was cheating on me."

Shadow planted a soft, quiet kiss on her shoulder which made her hum. Sarah stretched, "A bracelet? Why?"

"Sonic took what I wanted."

Sarah opened her eyes, "Sonic?"

Sonic had his eyes shut tight as the sun beamed down on him, "I have _no _clue what you're talking about."

"What'd you buy me?" Sarah smiled as she traced hearts on his hand.

Sonic chuckled, "I'm not telling you. You'll just have to guess."

"Is it big?" Rouge asked.

"Anyone but Rouge," Sonic muttered, "She knows her jewelry."

"That's why I'm surprised Rouge didn't start her own jewelry store," Cream said mainly to the bat.

Rouge shrugged, "Sneaking around, taking notes and digging deep is better for me. Did you know I accidentally stumbled upon solving one of the hardest cases of West Mobius?"

Knuckles nodded, "I remember. The cops wouldn't leave my house."

Rouge patted his head, "You poor baby," she cooed.

"I really _do _need a guard dog," Knuckles muttered with closed eyes.

"Okay, back to jewelry," Sarah said, "Is it small or big?"

"Medium."

"Is it nice or bad?"

"What do you mean? Personality wise?" Sonic put his head up, "It can't talk."

Sarah rolled her eyes, "No. I meant is it beautiful or ugly?"

Sonic shrugged, "I don't speak female. I _guess _it's pretty."

Rouge shook her head, "No, Sarah. You're supposed to ask if it fits _you_. When it's for you, other girls don't matter."

"She knows her stuff," Fiona nodded in agreement.

"Fine, does it fit me?" Sarah kept drawing hearts.

Sonic shrugged, "I thought so."

"Is it a ring, bracelet or earrings," Rouge asked, "Oh! Or a necklace? Or anklet or a toe ring?"

"A toe ring?" Sonic lifted his head, "What the hell are toe rings and anklets?"

"Sonic, you know what a bracelet is?"

"Yeah."

"A ring?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Do you know where those things go?" Shadow peered at him.

"Yes, Shadow," Sonic answered tiredly.

"Well an anklet is like a bracelet only for the ankle and a toe ring is exactly what it sounds like. A ring for the toe."

"That's just stupid. I get the anklet but the toe ring is stupid."

"Agreed," Knuckles muttered.

Rouge sighed, "Getting bored."

"We're almost at the river crossing, relax," her boyfriend kissed her hand.

"Yeah, we'll walk back to camp."

"Walk?" Rouge shot up, "Why walk?"

"Right, you didn't bring shoes, sucks to be you," Sonic teased.

Amy moaned, "Crap…"

"So what is it?" Sarah asked Sonic.

Sonic looked at her, "What is what?"

~~~.~~~

Rouge stared at the ground, "I don't want to."

"I'll carry you on my back," Knuckles turned around and waited but she wouldn't budge.

"…."

Knuckles sighed and turned around, "I promise I won't drop you like I did at the park…or the carnival…or the baseball game….."

Rouge blinked, as if waiting for him to continue.

"Or at the pet store…or in the mall…or at the other park…You get the point," he turned back around, "Just hop on."

"I'd rather not," Rouge stood up in the water.

"Well what are you going to do?" Knuckles folded his arms.

Amy got beside her and stared up the creek, "We could walk back in the creek."

"You mean up current?" Sonic snorted, "Yeah right. Good luck with that!"

Amy was wearing flip-flops though, borrowing them from Cream while she rode on Tails' back. Sarah lent her's to Rouge and climbed onto Sonic while Shadow and Knuckles looked at their girlfriends. Blaze contemplated of going with them but Silver had already dragged her out of the water and onto his back, walking along with Sonic and Tails. Alicia jumped right into the water, smiling and ready for the new challenge. Espio reluctantly went with Vector and Charmy; Vector bumped Espio with his tail. Espio shook his head but Vector frowned and basically rammed Espio into the water.

Shadow sighed, "See ya…hopefully," he trudged on after his friends, somewhat dragging Knuckles.

Rouge and Amy stared at each other, "Against the current?" Amy bravely asked while they stood in the middle of the crossing.

Rouge nodded just as courageously, "Against the current."

The rose hedgehog took the first step and thus began the mighty journey for the two fearless females up the creek in swelling currents that led the highest height of water to only be thigh deep—of course with two other friends.

~~~.~~~

Espio had given up and walked back to the cabin. The guys and the girls that had walked with them were around the campfire that crackled and burned their marshmallows again.

"Espio," Vector tilted his head, "Where are the girls?"

"Battling against blisters," Espio stated while he sat down.

"What?" Shadow asked, sitting straighter.

"They got out for a rest and immediately they just full out screamed," Espio told the story, "Amy threw her flip-flops nearly ten feet trying to get them off and screamed again from the burning and the sight. Seven blisters were accounted for on the right foot and six on the left," he grabbed the water Charmy gave him.

Shadow's jaw dropped a tad with Knuckles'. Sonic snickered, "Serves them right for going upstream."

"Yes, but Rouge was almost as bad as Amy."

"Alicia?" Vector said which made Espio eye him while he raised his eyebrows up and down, making the Mobian roll his eyes.

"She's okay. She didn't have flip-flops tugging at her feet causing the blisters."

Shadow shook his head, "Oh boy…how long do you think they'll last?"

Espio shrugged, "Some are pretty big, maybe a year."

Knuckles pretended to faint, "Rouge is gonna have a come apart."

"She already did," Espio pointed to his face, "Tears were threatening."

Knuckles groaned, "I'll never live to hear the end of it."

"Probably not," Shadow whined, "If they go berserk, Tails, I'm moving in with you."

Knuckles agreed, "You have cable."

Tails rolled his eyes, swishing his tails, "My TV feels the love, guys."

* * *

When Amy, Rouge and Alicia did get back to the cabin, the fire was out and the team was in bed, all beside Shadow and Knuckles who waited downstairs. Alicia stayed that night, seeing as it was too dark to go wandering around so she slept on the couch.

Shadow and Knuckles herded their tired girls upstairs. Knuckles closed the door behind him and watched as Rouge collapsed on the bed.

"So, will let me carry you next time?" Knuckles walked slowly towards her.

She had kicked off the flip-flops downstairs like Alicia and Amy, still in her bathing suit, she crawled onto her stomach. Knuckles climbed onto her back and kissed her neck, "Rouge?"

"Hm?"

Knuckles' jaws clenched, "We're gonna have to tell them…" he kissed down her back, taking off her bathing suit.

Rouge moaned but once the bathing suit was off, she turned around. Knuckles had his shoes off already but kept the socks on. He wrapped his warm body around Rouge.

"…soon."

~~~.~~~

Shadow watched Amy come in from the shower, "Bed?"

Amy nodded slowly but surely as she crawled into the bed, literally. Shadow's ears went back as he growled in impatience. He wrapped his arms around her torso and dragged her near him.

"You're as slow as a turtle stuck in mud."

Amy purred into his chest, "I'm just gonna take that as a compliment."

Shadow smirked softly and kissed her temple, "Sweet dreams, Rose."

~~~.~~~

Three in the morning and nothing in the cabin was quite moving. Except for a hedgehog.

His blue quills were a bit messy while his slump body moved towards the door. He opened it and walked outside with his eyes closed.


	10. Sleepwalking and Stealing

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Sleepwalking and Stealing**

Blaze yawned and stretched before a hand hit her stomach. She jumped before looking over at Silver, buried into her side.

She sighed and petted his quills, "Morning."

"Hm," Silver breathed in her scent, "So much better than a hole."

Blaze giggled softly as Silver got up, leaning his top half over her's. He kissed under her chin before kissing her lips. "Good morning."

"What do you think we're going to do today?" Blaze questioned. "This has to be one of the _best _camping trips I've been on."

"You've been on other camping trips?" Silver tilted his head.

"Nope."

Silver laughed and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Blaze leapt up, throwing Silver off to roll onto the floor. "Ow."

"What was that?" Blaze got up and grabbed her robe, tying the string around her to hold it there; she opened the door and looked across the hall.

Amy peered out of her room with Shadow while Rouge blinked back at her while Knuckles lay on the floor.

"What happened?" Blaze asked.

"Rouge pushed me," Knuckles muttered into the floor.

"Not you," Amy hissed at him.

Rouge walked over Knuckles and knocked on the closed door. Cream came out of her bedroom while Scourge followed her from his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" he grumbled.

Tails walked alongside Fiona to gather around the closed door. Rouge knocked on it again. "Sarah, hon, you okay?"

Sarah, her quills a mess and a nightgown on, yanked open the door with a frightful expression. "Sonic's gone!"

"Have you thought to look downstairs?" Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Shadow. It's only eight in the morning. Sonic does _not _wake up until eighty-thirty. _Always_."

Shadow shrugged. "Maybe he was sleepwalking."

"Oh, God…" Sarah held her head.

"Or maybe not!" Shadow stood straight as she started to whimper.

Amy nodded consolingly, "Yeah. Maybe he only got to the couch again or he's outside right now."

~~~.~~~

The group plus Alicia looked outside, all gathered at the door and some outside. Scourge looked at the bare feet tracks.

Manic whistled. "Well…you weren't wrong when you said he might be outside."

Amy held her head this time. "Where could he have gone?"

"Anywhere he wants," Scourge stepped up. "Hell. He was probably walking all night."

"If we follow the tracks, we could find him," Silver suggested.

"Yes, but now it's just a matter of saying, 'who cares enough to do that?'" Shadow snorted.

Sarah pushed them aside, "Alright. Amy and I-"

"Whoa, whoa," Shadow stopped her, "Why Amy?"

"Well, why not?"

"Maybe I wanted to spend some time with her," Shadow folded his arms.

"We can just share her," Sarah shrugged.

Amy glared between the two. "Am I just a piece of meat?"

Manic chuckled. "I think so, because they're ignoring you."

Shadow and Sarah were engaged in a staring competition, as if they were in each other's minds, talking.

_She's my girlfriend._

_She's the only other one here who can actually tolerate Sonic right now._

_She's my girlfriend._

_She's my friend and Sonic's friend._

_She's my girlfriend._

_She should help find Sonic. She _would _help find Sonic._

_She's _still _my girlfriend._

Sarah sighed. "We need a way to solve this."

"I have one."

They turned to Cream. Shadow's eyes narrowed at the female that would definitely go on Sarah's side.

"What?"

Cream swallowed at the ebony hedgehog.

~~~.~~~

"I hate that rabbit," Shadow whispered to himself.

Amy held onto his arm while looking around, "Sonic!?"

"SONIC!?" Sarah screamed while they walked on the road by the trees which surrounded the creek.

Shadow dragged his feet. "This is _not _the quality time I was thinking about."

"What were you thinking about?" Amy hummed while she skipped.

Shadow looked over at her and his raised his eyebrows, up and down a couple of times before Amy swatted his shoulder and stared off into the sky.

Whining like a child, Shadow stood there, not moving. Amy tried yanking him but he didn't budge.

"Shadow, come on! We'll spend time together, later!"

"Like what?" Shadow folded his arms but watched his girlfriend with keen interest.

Amy put her's on her hips and sighed heavily. "Something G rated."

Amy then turned around and started calling Sonic's name again with Sarah. Shadow followed with his arms slumped at his side, his shoulders slumped and his feet still dragging.

* * *

Green eyes looked around.

_Where am I?_

Sonic lifted himself up and looked at the brown ceiling. An angry raccoon stood over him.

Sonic went to reach for the couch arm but it wasn't a couch he was in. The raccoon had his pj's on while glaring daggers at Sonic.

Instead of an arm chair, a shoulder was what Sonic grabbed. A female raccoon opened her eyes on the other side of the bed, wearing a small nightgown. She jumped and looked at the blue blur with fright before batting her eyes and waving at him.

He waved slightly back before the male raccoon grabbed him by the collar of his tank-top.

"Get out," he hissed.

Sonic gulped before smiling and winking with a salute, "Right away!"

In a flash he was gone. Once he was outside, the hedgehog stopped to look around.

"Where the hell am I?"

Twisting around, he looked at the number of the cabin.

"...Shit…I walked this far?" Sonic scratched his head and started walking in the direction he thought he should, yawning.

_Too early. I think I should sleep some more before running._

On the cabin door was the big, bold number '56'.

* * *

"Oh, come on. They'll find him before sunset," Tails reassured his girlfriend while the group sat outside.

Scourge had Fiona on his lap while poking the morning fire, "How can you be so sure?"

Tails glared while Cream chewed on her nails some more. Blaze hummed, "What else is there to do?"

"Nothing much," Silver snorted as he held his girlfriend, "I guess we'll have to wait until Sonic comes back."

"Nah," Scourge waved the hedgehog off, "We can do whatever we want. We don't need their say-so, do we?"

"Not really," Rouge slowly stated, "But…they do think about things to do."

"They never went on a camping trip before!" Scourge said, "Only Sarah but that's it! We can do whatever we want!"

Knuckles nodded and looked at his girlfriend, "Fish?"

Rouge sighed. "I guess."

"I never learned how to fish," Cream mused.

"Fly fishing?" Tails asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

Knuckles shrugged, "Maybe in the calm spots. Alicia, how many spots did you guys see?"

Alicia was sitting beside Espio in her own chair she brought after going back to her cabin. "Um…there were some deep spots but I didn't see any fish."

"They might not be any there anyway," Espio reasoned. "They scared the fish and the cabins are closer near the beginning, plus kids go out in the creek all the time."

"Upriver then?" Knuckles looked at each camper. "Who knows, maybe we'll find Sonic before Sarah, Shadow and Amy."

"They went to the river crossing first," Cream reminded. "If we leave now, they'll be behind."

Knuckles nodded. "Tails and I will go find the fishing poles, you guys get ready."

"What about the bait and lures?" Blaze shrugged.

"I'm sure Mr. Barker has some," Silver said.

Scourge smirked. "But how do we get them?"

They glanced at each other before a notion formed slowly in all their noggins.

* * *

Shadow stopped when a four-wheeler went in front of him.

"We've knocked on every door, Sarah. He's not here."

"He must've gone the other way, up the creek," Amy suggested.

Sarah whined. "What if he's sleeping under a tree and some kids beat the crap out of him?"

Shadow stared blankly at her. "I'm pretty sure that's already happened."

"Come on!" Sarah marched like a soldier back up to their cabin which was only two miles…ish.

~~~.~~~

Sonic scratched his head again at the number '67'. He had run but he passed all the cabins until he ran into one, literally.

The small chipmunk stared at him. "Mister, are you lost?"

The chipmunk was just a kid; he had come out of the creek when Sonic ran into the side of the cabin, leaving his siblings behind to play with themselves.

"I think. How many cabins are there?"

"My Dad said something like a hundred," the chipmunk stood taller. "Which cabin number are you?"

"Thirteen."

"…Then, mister, you really are lost."

* * *

Painted in cameo, the girls looked at the boys who were normal. They were in the trees and bushes right in the back of Mr. Barker's office, having passed Shadow, Sarah and Amy.

"You remember the procedure?" Scourge asked.

They nodded, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Do you remember where Tails said the bait was?" Knuckles called.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"And do you remember our plan of not having to _pay _for the bait and lures!?" Silver yelled like a trainer.

"Sir, yes, sir!"

"Then march!" Knuckles said while Tails nodded.

The four girls marched while the guys watched from the bushes. Alicia and Blaze got on their hands and knees near the two windows while Cream and Rouge got on their backs to see inside.

Mr. Barker was at his desk, signing papers as usual while Tim typed something on a computer in the other corner of the room. Rouge gave the wave signal so Knuckles and Scourge went to the front of the cabin. The only place to hide in front of it though was just one single line of bushes that could hold at least three Mobians. Knuckles took out a slingshot and put a balloon in it.

"Ready," Scourge whispered. "Fire!"

Knuckles let it go and soon the cabin's brown door had blue paint on it.

"We'll have to thank Alicia," Scourge whispered as they ran back around to the guys waiting.

Mr. Barker and Tim both looked out of the cabin door. Tim tilted his head, "What do you suppose that was?"

Rouge crawled in through the window with Cream, who slammed the door shut and locked them outside. Alicia and Blaze ran back into the trees where the guys were already running for safety if Mr. Barker and Tim came around back.

Tim turned around and Mr. Barker held his head, yelling, "MY DOOR!"

Rouge snickered as she grabbed the worms out of the mini fridge in the wooden room while Cream grabbed the box under all the papers on the floor. She checked to make sure it was the one Tails said it was when he looked through the window with Silver while Knuckles and Scourge beautified the girls.

_Lures. Perfect._

Cream was sure this had to be the most evil thing she'd ever done and she hoped it was the only time. She opened the window and made the sure the coast was clear. Rouge heard her drop the fishing box before going through the window herself. The ivory bat sent down the boxes of worms and climbed out herself.

She gathered the boxes that were safely on the ground and ran for the trees just as Mr. Barker and Tim started for the back. Cream stopped in the trees, "The window!"

"What about it?"

"It's still open!"

"Don't worry, we shut the fridge and the box was on the floor, they won't even notice what we took!"

"Hey! You! Stop, right there!" Tim yelled, trying to see the criminals.

"RUN!" Rouge hissed at her and ran for it.

Cream was right on her heels, dodging and jumping over trees. She never felt so much like a rebel in her life.

* * *

"Alright," Sonic followed the boy's directions, "I just keep going on this trail that weaves through the trees and I'll be good."

With a flash, he zoomed off, only, he didn't get anywhere. With a loud thump, something hard hit him.

"OW! FOR THE LOVING MOTHER OF GOD!"

Sonic was sure he wasn't breathing. His head hit something hard and his chest was on fire.

"FAKER, YOU IDIOT!"

_It's just Shadow._

Sonic got himself up and stared at Shadow who was trying to breathe. Shadow glared at him. "We were looking all over for you!"

"We?"

"Amy, Sarah and me," Shadow answered.

"What about the others?"

"I guess they didn't care much about you."

Sonic gave him a blank stare. "That's not funny."

~~~.~~~

"Where are we going?" Amy skipped around Sarah. "Shadow left just a few seconds ago."

Sarah shrugged. "Somewhere. Who knows if he'll come back?"

"Hey! Tails!"

The girls' ear's twitched to the squeal. Amy smiled. "I'd know that squeal from anywhere!"

"You would?" Sarah tilted her head in confusion.

Amy raced down the hill and through the weeds to the creek where her best friend was. The rabbit turned and frowned as Amy came plunging through the water to tackle her.

"Hi, Amy. Did you find Sonic?"

"No," Amy said.

Sarah met up with her, "Where'd you get the fishing poles?"

Tails shrugged, "They were in the cabin."

"And the bait?"

"…."

Sarah and Tails stared at each other for three minutes flat. Tails cleared his throat. "….Uh, long story. We'll tell you later."

"Where are the others?"

"Down further near the cabin," Cream pointed. "They stopped at any fishing spots they thought were good."

"How much bait do you have?" Sarah looked in the cooler, bending down. "And where'd you get this cooler?"

"The cooler came with the poles," Tails let his line go a bit more loosely.

"And?"

"The bait?"

"Yes."

"You're never gonna let it go, will you?"

"Nope."

"Rouge stole it," Cream blurted.

"What? Why?" Sarah stood up. "She wasn't pressured, was she?"

Amy smacked her hands together. "I bet it was Scourge!"

"Cream stole the lures," Tails revealed.

"You purposely stole, Cream!?" Amy put her hands on her hips.

"Why on Mobius would I do that?" Cream snorted her laughter. "I'd never do that!"

"And now she's lying," Tails whispered.

Amy glared at him. "She's been hanging out with you too much!"

"Yeah right!"

"Yeah, I am right!"

Tails growled, "We were bored. We have nothing better to do but…_prank _Mr. Barker and Tim while you guys go and find Sonic."

"Now you guys pranked them?" Sarah put her hands on her hips.

"What else do you suggest we do?" Tails looked back at her as he turned around, a large tree going over the creek and into the hill on the other side, almost making a cave.

"There are plenty of things. Tonight I was hoping we could stargaze and eat outside."

Tails paused, "Alright, how about in the day time?"

"We have kites; you can go on the tubes again or talk to our neighbors. We have Frisbees and horseshoes and-"

"Right," Tails waved her off. "I'll make sure to see you when I run out of things to do."

~~~.~~~

"Did you catch anything yet?" Rouge asked, sitting on a boulder looking quite bored.

Knuckles was in the river. "No, Rouge. Not yet."

Rouge looked in her pocket and glanced at the paper she pulled out. "What about when we go home?"

"What about it?"

"We have an appointment, Knuckles."

"It's not an appointment. We're simply looking at cards," Knuckles snorted. "What's so amazing about that?"

Rouge muttered something before sitting straight. "Well, what about…you know…are we gonna say anything?"

"We have to. Here," Knuckles walked over to her. "Just think, we're heading home with them in that damn truck and we can just spring it on them! They'll be so excited—for both things," he reeled in the hook before casting it again.

Rouge nodded, putting the paper away. She looked up and giggled. The red echidna glared at the trees that surrounded them, at one tree in particular that held his hook and line.

~~~.~~~

Blaze popped the gum in her mouth. "I'm bored."

"That's because you aren't fishing."

"Yes, I am."

Blaze was like Rouge, sitting on a rock only with a fishing pole touching the water. Silver knew the hook was on his boots while he stood in the water but he didn't bother. "I'm sure you got something, just reel it in."

The cat did so, Silver moved closer to her and closer as she didn't notice her hook was his boot. He stopped in front of her and she giggled, reaching down and unhooking him. "Sorry."

He caught her in a lip lock. Blaze kissed back, putting her arms around his neck, dropping the pole. Silver wrapped an arm around her waist and then another. Blaze pulled away, "Silver!"

"What? I didn't pinch you this time, I promise!" he put up his empty hands.

"Your pole, you moron!" she pointed to the pole floating away.

~~~.~~~

Scourge sat on the bank, drinking his beer he brought along while Fiona stood in the water fishing.

"Why do you find this fun?" Scourge leaned back, closing his eyes.

"What else is there to do?" Fiona shrugged. "I don't have my nail polish and this is actually kind of fun."

"How so?"

"Just get in here and I'll show you."

He opened an eye and hummed. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Fiona's shoulders dropped a little while she turned her gaze over at him. "No. I'm thinking something completely different. Now get your lazy butt over here and bring your _fishing _pole."

~~~.~~~

"I don't get it."

"Charmy," Vector sighed as he layed in the water, becoming a fan of it since the day at the lake, "There comes a time in every man's life when he has to stop and look at a woman and think, '_I need her.'_."

"What then?" Charmy cast his pole while he sat on Vector's back as they floated down the river.

"It's what happened to Espio. Only he's love struck."

"What's the difference?"

"You're weak when you're love struck," Vector muttered.

"And how do you know these things?" Charmy inquired.

Vector coughed. "Uhh….I don't know what you mean…."

"Oh right, I'm not supposed to tell anyone that you went out with Vanilla."

"I did not!"

"You're right. Walking her home is the closest thing you can call a date, seeing as you two will _never _get together."

"CHARMY!"

"HAHA!" Charmy flew up before Vector could stand up and drown him.

~~~.~~~

Espio cleared his throat while Alicia kicked her feet over the bank. "So…are you enjoying your trip?"

"Yes!" Alicia exclaimed. "I'm glad I came; I almost didn't. "

"Why?"

"My roommate wanted me to stay so she could hook me up with this guy."

Espio swallowed rather harder than he meant to. "Um…so you're…like…single?"

Alicia looked at him and smiled. "Fine. Date. Tonight. Good?"

Espio's mouth almost dropped but choked out a yes.

_It seemed like she just got in my brain and noticed my emotions! How do girls do it?_

* * *

Shadow stretched and wrapped his arm around Amy on the blanket outside next to Sonic and Sarah.

Amy rolled her eyes. "That trick?"

"What trick?" Sonic asked, doing the same thing.

"_That _trick."

"You guys do need a new trick," Sarah said.

"There's always the firework one," Shadow suggested before Scourge sat down with red cups and cases of beer.

"Let's get this party started!" Scourge passed them a few drinks.

Tails shook his head. "I'm in high school."

"Same here," Charmy said, motioning to him and Cream.

"Relax," Fiona sat beside them. "I already told him so I just put some soda in these cups for you."

She passed them blue cups and Silver raised his eyebrows. "Someone's being nice."

Fiona gave him a look before lying down next to Scourge. Blaze shook her head. "I was dared to drink once and I'll never do it again."

"Oh well," Scourge said. "Hand me your drink then."

Blaze held it and sighed. "…."

He shrugged and let it go before Amy coughed. "Are you sure we should be drinking?"

Scourge waved her off. "We're good. Let's drink!" he howled into the night.


	11. Rebellious (Vandalizing) Girls

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! Note: Due to things in this chapter I must say vandalizing is not okay, so don't do it! Also, no fish were left out on ground during the process of the vandalizing in this chapter!**

**Chapter Eleven:**

**Rebellious (Vandalizing) Girls**

Within thirty minutes, the girls were up and giggling while the guys were down on the blankets looking at the stars.

Tails' eyes were somewhat glazed. "Scourge…"

"Yeah?"

Tails looked at Cream who was running and tripping over herself and then to Charmy who looked just as drunk.

"Did you spike our drinks?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Shadow pulled himself up with a grunt, having five or six bottles curled up by his stomach. "Guys…our girlfriends are losin' it."

"I don't think they've ever been drunk in their life," Knuckles watched Rouge spin in circles.

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe we'll have the best sex we've ever had tonight."

He then whined. "Why do we have to wait?

Scourge rolled his eyes. "They aren't completely gone, duh."

"And we'll be so drunk we won't even hear each other," Sonic continued, ignoring Scourge.

Shadow stared at the blue blur. "You have an anomalous flight of the imagination then. I know even if Amy was inebriated, she would never have a siesta with someone she wasn't wedded to."

Sonic stared at him. _'Shadow talks like he's a college professor when he's drunk. Damn, if I did that nobody would know I'm drunk! Wait—yes they would, I don't talk like that…'_

"So why not marry her?" Knuckles asked.

"I will!" Shadow stood up and the guys watched. "I'll go propose right now!"

Sonic chuckled evilly. "He's so drunk."

Shadow felt to his knees as Amy danced around with the girls. "Amy Rose, you are the love of my existence and I think we should get hitched!"

"Not the best use of words," Sonic muttered, thinking about the ebony hedgehog's previous lack of first grade words instead of high school words.

Amy didn't seem to notice as she ran into the creek with the girls, still screaming playfully. Shadow smacked his lips and waited. "Did anyone heed that!?"

"Maybe they are drunk enough," Scourge mused.

Vector and Silver were snoozing beside Espio and Charmy now while Tails was getting there. Knuckles watched them and put his head down completely. "Nah. Let's just leave them with the drinks and…take a nap. Then, they'll be really drunk."

"Who do you think will be the worse?" Sonic challenged.

"Maybe Cream," Scourge said, "Maybe Alicia."

"The youngest or the inexperienced?"

"Both."

"I have my bets on Cream," Knuckles said before closing his eyes.

Shadow walked over and crashed just as quickly. Sonic moaned. "My bets are on Cream too."

"I'll go with Alicia then; spice things up," Scourge said before closing his eyes along with Sonic.

The girls stopped, Rouge almost tripped over Cream who tripped over herself and landed face first in the dirt. She came back with dirt in her hair and some on her cheeks.

Alicia smirked, "Hey, gals. Are ya thinkin' what Imma thinkin'?"

"Nah," Sarah leaned against her, "What'cha thinkin'?"

"Mrsssss. Tark and Bimmmmm are at the occife sleepin'!" Cream tripped over her feet again in front of them.

Amy smirked, "Alicia. Do you know where we can get paint guns? Balloons?"

Blaze giggled nonstop while Rouge kept looking up at the sky. Alicia nodded, "Yeah, I got some paint."

"The twins will have paint balloons," Sarah almost slurred. "Let's go!"

She led the way with Alicia and Amy back up to the cabin with the girls—Blaze laughing, Rouge looking at the sky and continually hitting Cream who kept tripping over her feet.

All whilst leaving the guys snoring on the blankets outside to befriend the mosquitoes while Manic and Sonia inside the cabin.

* * *

The girls wore cameo paint on their face again like before, wearing black and having balloons full of water and paint with them, attached in belts, also wearing black or dark green army looking hats.

Cream poked her head out of a bush, pulling out a walkie talkie, "Rouge?"

Nothing worked so she tried again until Sonia took it from her. "You have to say over."

Sonia was inside the house with Manic most of the day, Manic was then locked in the bathroom after hearing the guys had beer. Sonia followed the girls and went with Cream to make sure the rabbit didn't accidently fall of the edge of Mobius.

Cream stared at it. "Oh. Rouge?"

~~~.~~~

When Rouge _did _get the call, she dropped it by accident. Blaze picked it up, still laughing hysterically.

"You ready? Over."

"Totally," Amy's voice came in. "Over."

"Let's do this!" Sarah yelled, "Over!"

They were back Mr. Barker's and Tim's office. It was empty when they looked through the windows but that didn't stop Rouge from cracking open the window again with her metal nail file. Blaze laughed her way into the cabin/store, taking the gummy worms on the desk and sharing them with Cream.

Alicia got in with the rest of the girls. Sonia put her hands on her hips. "Come on, girls. What are you going to do?"

She was cut off by paint landed on the wall, barely missing her cheek. She shrieked while Amy laughed, throwing another one. The girls joined, throwing them at each other and throwing them at the wall. At the end; blue, green, pink, purple, yellow, red and orange paint was coated everywhere.

The white mini fridge was blue. The brown desk was now orange and green while the papers that were probably important were yellow. The chair was red and pink as was the window behind it. The walls were blue, orange and green with some yellow on the windows. At Tim's desk, his papers were blue and red while his chair was covered in yellow paint. His papers were hit with a water balloon.

Cream tripped again but grabbed the chair. "Isn't this….isn't this…ummm…ummm…."

"Vandalism!?" Sonia yelled. "YES! You girls are in so much trouble!"

"Relax," Rouge patted her shoulder. "There's no camera. No fingerprints and no people in this room but you."

With that, they left Sonia in the dust, going to the next house. She growled. "I'm going to _kill _Scourge…"

~~~.~~~

"Cabin One!" Amy yelled. "That has to be where Mr. Barker stays. If I were the owner I'd sleep in the first cabin too."

"Makes sense, it's closest to the cabin store thing," Rouge mumbled while staring at the stars, "Huh…a camel."

Blaze laughed her way to the door before Rouge covered her mouth. Amy snickered as she popped the balloon in her hand and let the pain drip in her hands and down the side of the door.

Rouge and Blaze walked around to a window with Cream and peered in. Tim was sleeping in a bed as Rouge grabbed a stick, pulled out some floss from her belt and tied it to the stick. She opened the window with her nail file like before and make sure the stick was secure, right over Tim's nose. She pulled the string back, looking around.

"Cream, go get a fish."

Cream nodded and walked right into the creek.

Sarah folded her arms. "Oh, come on. Do you really think she can get a fish?"

Amy and Alicia both crawled in through another window, opening it with pliers somehow and then going to the doorways. Tim's door was open and Amy gave Rouge a thumbs up after putting plastic wrap across the doorway, so when Tim would get up and walk through the doorway, he'd instead hit plastic wrap with his face. Alicia went to the door across Tim's and put the plastic wrap at the bottom so he would trip over it.

"We got a fish coming," Rouge hissed. "Hurry it up!"

Sonia was grumbling as she walked after the girls. "This isn't right! You could go to jail for this!"

"He doesn't even suspect it's us," Blaze shrugged. "There are probably teenage boys they think that did the blue door earlier."

"What blue door?" Sonia stood there, confused.

Cream screeched as a fish leapt up. Blaze helped her catch it and quickly handed it to Rouge. The bat nodded. "Good. It's small enough. Amy, Alicia, let's go!"

Cream looked around. "Where's Fiona?"

Rouge shrugged. "Probably passed out with Scourge."

Amy and Alicia went out through the window again and ran for it, dragging Cream back with them since she would hold them up. Rouge threw a paint balloon down on Tim's face before letting the tied fish go, letting it flap on the lizard's face.

Sonia quickly grabbed the stick as Rouge ran away with Sarah who had fallen into a bush. Sonia threw the fish back into the creek before hauling butt and following her friends.

All of them ignored the screams of Tim.

* * *

Shadow awoke with a start as something leaped on him. Straddling him, Amy purred. "How's my handsome boy toy?"

She started kissing his neck while he held her hips. "Umm…."

Shadow was confused to say the least.

'_Boy toy? She must be _really _intoxicated.'_

Sonic moaned as Sarah kissed him. Alicia was passed out by Espio and Cream who had tripped over her feet once again and then fell on top of Tails, Vector and Charmy, who were already huddled together to keep warm.

Blaze didn't even make it to the blankets. Sonia was yelling something but Shadow couldn't hear anything past Amy whispering things in his ears. He didn't even know what _she _was saying.

"Guys, get up! They'll find you covered in paint, outside and then arrest you all!" Sonia yelled. "GET UP!"

Scourge blinked and jumped up, "What happened?!"

"They vandalized Mr. Barker's office and his cabin!" Sonia pointed accusingly at the girls who were either straddling their boyfriends or passed out on the dirt.

Scourge yelled, "GET UP, PEOPLE! WE GOTTA BAIL!"

He ran inside, dragging the unconscious Fiona who _did _pass out. Sonia ditched her friends but Sonic ran after her, holding Sarah around his waist. Shadow followed his pursuit and left with Knuckles and Rouge. Silver and Blaze got up while they saw two people coming along on the trail.

"OH, SHIT! Tails!" Silver hit his friend's head.

Silver ran in and Tails grabbed Cream, who grabbed Charmy, yelling as she went, "WEEEE!"

Vector got up on wobbly legs, picked up Alicia and Espio and ran inside—slamming the door like a mad man. He threw the two on the couch before running upstairs. Manic was wide awake on the one person couch with a blanket over him. Sonia was sitting on the arm of the chair while watching her so-called friends try to beat each other upstairs.

"It's gonna be a long night," she moaned before squeezing in beside Manic who watched in fright.

* * *

Cuddling into her boyfriend, green eyes stared at red.

Amy froze as Shadow glared at her.

"…Am I in trouble?"

"You vandalized…." Shadow said, ignoring the pounding pain at his head.

Amy had the same feeling only worse, "Um…I don't really remember much last night so that shouldn't count against my records."

"Amy. This is no joke."

Amy's ears went back but she looked up, hoping the puppy dog eyes would work this time like his usually did—then again he never did it because he had just vandalized. Shadow didn't and probably wouldn't ever do that.

She smiled innocently, "I'm a rebel?"

Shadow's jaw clenched, "Amy. If they found out it was you girls, don't expect us to be in a relationship."

Amy winced, "Well…that hurts."

"But it's true and you know it."

She nodded anyway, "Fine…"

He kissed her forehead before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep. Amy looked up at him and after hearing his gentle breathing she crawled out of bed and went downstairs.

Sonia was on the couch with Manic still and on the bigger couch was Alicia sprawled on one side and Espio draped over it like he was just hunted. She grabbed coffee but didn't drink any of it, not because she hated it but because a knock on the door stopped her from doing so.

She gulped and went to open it but stopped. Alicia was covered in paint and so was Amy, they were both still dressed in black. Amy quickly ran upstairs, grabbing her robe, wetting her hair and putting it under a night cap. She grabbed a blanket at the third knock and threw it over Alicia and Espio, pushing them closer together. Amy then smelt her breath and gulped down the coffee.

Bad mistake.

She took about five more knocks to stop herself from yelling out loud while the hotness ran down her throat.

_Man. They sleep like babies_.

She went to the door and opened it with a smile.

Mr. Barker and police were behind him. Tim was covered in paint and looked at her, though it wasn't angry.

"Good morning. I hope we aren't disturbing anything?"

"No, it's just…we're all asleep," Amy said.

"At eleven?" Mr. Barker questioned as a black bat took notes in her police uniform.

"We stayed up late," Amy admitted.

A police shoved Mr. Barker aside and leaned a bit, "Mr. Barker's cabins were both covered in paint; did you see anyone do anything?"

Amy shook her head, "No."

"Then what's with the blankets and beer?" another officer pointed out, making the group look at the grass.

"I'll admit it, the guys had a few drinks and us girls stayed in, but I promise you officer that we herded them in ourselves and went straight to bed," Amy kept eye contact, a big thing she learned to do in front of an officer.

The bat nodded, "Alright. Thank you for your help."

Mr. Barker's eyes narrowed as they left, he caught a glimpse of Alicia's hair covered in paint. He raised an eyebrow but Tim had already pushed him to follow the officers to the next cabin.

Amy shut the door at seeing him notice Alicia. She had almost said it was hair dye but thankfully she didn't need to. After shutting the door, Amy went one step before fainting.

~~~.~~~

"Amy…..Amy…..Amy?"

Shadow and Sonic crowded around her at noon. Sarah shoved them aside and splashed water on Amy who awoke with a jolt.

"Police!" Amy squealed.

Shadow rolled his eyes and picked her up, "What police?"

Amy moaned and leaned her head against his chest, "The police that were here."

_BAM!_

"OW!" Amy rubbed her head as Shadow looked down at her with bafflement with Sonic and Sarah.

"There were police officers here?" Sonic motioned inside the cabin.

"Yeah. They asked questions and I gave them answers," Amy rubbed her forehead.

Shadow yanked her up; her eyes widened at the pain, "Ow!"

Hauling her up the stairs, Shadow went to their bedroom they shared before flinging her to the bed. Amy hit it and glared at him, "What the hell was that for?"

Shadow growled, "You got drunk, vandalized and then you lied to the police!"

"Hey, you got drunk too, so can it!" Amy yelled back.

Shadow grabbed her wrist before she could hit him. Amy gasped and ripped her arm away, "Shadow…" she looked down, "I'm sorry, alright?"

Shadow sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Rose. If they find out it was you and the girls…I don't think I could live another day without you."

Amy smiled softly, "You mean that?"

Shadow chuckled at her before embracing her hug. Kissing her forehead he murmured, "Yeah."

"Come on," Shadow tugged her to the door, "Breakfast."

Amy stopped him and stood away. He tilted his head in confusion as she breathed out heavily, "I'm turning over a new leaf from last night."

Shadow chuckled before wrapping his arm around her neck and going into the hall, "And _I'm_ making sure you don't drink _ever _again."

"Ever?"

"Ever."

~~~.~~~

After the group did eat breakfast, they relaxed in the living room. Alicia left that morning to come back later after she had cleaned out the paint in her hair. Rouge was the first one to claim the shower and the rest of the girls followed her example, cleaning out the paint.

Rouge sat down in Knuckles' lap before Amy sat down next to Shadow who wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up onto his legs. The rest of the girls did the same except Sonia and Manic who stayed a good five feet away from each other from having to sleep together last night.

"What now?" Rouge combed her fingers through her hair.

The only answer they got was silence before Amy hummed, "Rouge?"

"Yeah?" Rouge braided then unbraided her hair.

"Truth or Dare."

Sonic moaned, putting his head back, "Not again…"

"Please, no," Tails pleaded, "The last time we did this, I ended up kissing Knuckles for five minutes and Blaze went topless down the street while Silver did the hokey pokey in boxers."

"The police got me that time," Silver muttered.

"Not to mention we got Cream to make out with Tails in the closet while daring him to play Seven Minutes in Heaven," Blaze leaned forward.

"I miss my _real _friends," Sonia murmured.

"Truth," Rouge put her legs over the arm while Knuckles held her waist.

"Would you make out with anyone else besides Knuckles in this room?" Amy curled up to her boyfriend's chest.

Rouge peered around, "If it were for charity, yes. If not then no."

"OK," Amy nodded.

Rouge smirked at Shadow who frowned, "You're here just to ruin my life, aren't you?"

The ivory bat innocently hummed, "Shadow. Truth…or Dare?"

"Truth."

Rouge seemed to have think about that one before smiling, biting her lip, "Okay. Would you rather have a brownie or a healthy snack?"

Shadow narrowed his eyebrows while looking confused, "What kind of question is that? Brownies."

"Ha!" Rouge stood up and pointed at him before pointing at Amy, "Girl, you had better keep him!"

"Why?" Amy tilted her head, slightly offending Shadow, "What do brownies show about a guy?"

"Amy," Rouge started, "I know you'd want a brownie."

"Yup."

"So you only date guys who would want a brownie before a healthy snack."

"Got it."

"Faker," Shadow interrupted them, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, baby!" Sonic grinned.

Shadow smirked, "I dare you to go outside and stand in the creek in the deepest part until I say you can get out."

Sonic's smile vanished, "What?" he faltered.

"It's past noon, Sonic, you'll survive," Silver said.

"Yeah, you only have to stay out there for like…" Knuckles stopped, "Right. Until he says so. And that could be before we leave."

"Or _after _we leave," Rouge said amusingly.

Sonic muttered something before Shadow dragged him outside in the water, five minutes went by and the group walked outside in the sun to see Shadow sitting on a rock telling Sonic to stay put—the blue blur in thigh deep water.

Sonic whimpered as Shadow smirked, leaning back on the rock before feeling Amy scratching his back. He moaned and let her kiss his forehead before Rouge came up to them, "Alright, Sonic. You're turn."

The group gathered around, sitting on rocks in the creek or sitting down on the grass and weeds, not to mention dirt. Fiona claimed the largest rock while putting her hairbrush down. Scourge sat down on the grass though, watching her every move with glaring eyes as if to say, '_She took the largest and the last rock…damn the luck.'_

"K-K-Knuckles!" Sonic chattered his teeth while staring at the echidna who sat near Scourge on the grass.

He shrugged, "What?"

"Truth or dare," Amy rolled her eyes.

"Truth."

"Scaredy cat," Rouge cooed.

Knuckles glared at her, "I'm not scared! I just don't want to end up like him," he motioned to Sonic.

"Good point," Rouge gave in with a slight shrug and a nod of agreement.

"Alright. Is Rouge pregnant?" Sonic calmly asked while the girls then eyed Rouge and her belly.

"Hmph!" Rouge latched her arms around her stomach.

"No," Knuckles snorted, "What made you think that?"

Sonic shrugged. "She's fat?"

Rouge's arms dropped and fire blazed in her gaze. It was like a bull and the matador. Rouge was the bull and she was set out to kill the bullfighter.

Sonic gulped and watched as the ivory bat pounded through the water, he didn't dare move from Shadow's threat that the group missed but he was sure to tell Amy later to snitch and get the ebony hedgehog in trouble.

Rouge yanked on his ear and yelled, "DO I LOOK FAT!?"

The group was silent, mainly the guys were watching in horror while Knuckles shook his head—seeming almost use to it. The girls smirked; Amy clung onto Shadow's shoulders too tightly while Blaze snickered in Silver's lap on the grass. Sonia was fighting the smile along with Fiona while Cream was the only girl watching with wide eyes.

Finally, the one who had to deal with this at home stepped into the water to pull Rouge out and set her in his lap. Knuckles brushed his fingers through her hair lovingly until her breathing calmed.

"Rouge, you're turn," Blaze stated.

Rouge sighed, "Fine. Cream."

"Dare."

"I think she's still drunk," Scourge murmured while Tails whacked him upside the head.

"I dare you to kiss someone else here but Sonic and Tails for fifteen minutes."

"Okay," Cream seemed to just shrug while Tails' jaws dropped and Scourge snickered with a glare that said, '_Told ya.'_

Tails watched in envy at the blushing bee when Cream kissed him so passionately. The fox was about to punch the guy when Silver grabbed him. "She's probably still intoxicated, don't worry."

Cream moaned and kissed Charmy harder.

_THUD!_

Silver looked down at the unconscious fox and shrugged. "At least he won't kill Charmy."

Rouge smiled evilly, "Okay, Cream. You're turn."

Cream held her finger to signal the bat to wait. Rouge did wait. For fifteen minutes. The guys had awkwardly looked away while the girls were giggling and awing.

"Oh, shit…Tails is gonna kill Charmy then he might break up with Cream," Sonic whispered to himself, ignoring the cold water. "Then the world will end because I'll be swept away by the sea and drown-"

"Faker!"

"What!?" Sonic yelled back at the ebony hedgehog that sat on the rock while the rose hedgehog leaned against him.

"Shut up!"

Shadow watched as Sonic flipped him off before moving his arms around to keep his balance. The bolshie hedgehog snorted but purred when Amy kissed his shoulder and up to his chin. His narrow eyes instantly becoming wide with friendliness and fondness.

He nipped her ear when she was bent far enough, signaling her to come up and face his gaze. Amy smiled and nuzzled under his chin. Shadow nipped her neck and nuzzled back.

Sonic watched in horror. Eyes twitching and wide as he froze, even the water became numb to him. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!?"

Everybody but Cream and Charmy stopped to look at them…also the fox that was down for the count. Shadow and Amy stopped instantly and pulled away before Shadow twisted around and put her on his lap, puffing out his chest and protectively—more like possessively—wrapping his arms around her body.

Shadow cocked his head to the side and leaned forward just a titch, "Problem?"

His friends looked back at Cream and Charmy, the rabbit starting pulling away. Rouge seemed back to normal, leaning against Knuckles and letting the echidna put his cheek against her head. Cream breathed heavily with swollen lips. "Right. Amy."

"Dare," Amy batted her eyes at Shadow, turning around and playing with his quills while he nuzzled into her shoulder.

"I dare you to make out with Sonic until I say so."

Shadow's eyes shot up while Sarah giggled. He stared at her. "You aren't angry? I'm FURIOUS!"

Amy rolled her eyes while Sarah shook her head. "It's just making out on a dare. It's not like they'll love each other and run away together."

"They better not," Shadow hissed, staring back at Sonic while Amy went in to stand beside him.

"Real quick though," Amy turned around and did 'Eenie Meenie Miney Mo.'

"Silver!"

"Tr-Dare!"

"Truth!" Amy grinned.

"What!?" Silver stepped up. "That's not fair! I changed it!"

"Fine. I dare you to call Tim and prank call him."

Silver glared before reaching out his phone. "How do we even know if it will work?"

"It will," Sarah said. "Yours was the one that worked."

Silver waited for the answering machine but Tim picked up. _"Hello?"_

The lizard seemed busy and didn't want to talk. Silver glanced at Amy who was busy kissing Sonic who was busy looking at Shadow in fright who was glaring at Sonic and getting ready to put the hedgehog six feet under…or seven feet.

"_Hello! Anybody there?"_

Silver cleared his throat and spoke in a lady voice, "Enrique?"

"_Wrong number."_

"Noh. Enrique gave me dis numba."

His Spanish voice could've been better but it would have to work. Tim seemed to stop and contemplate about something before saying, _"Is Enrique here at Brick Creek?"_

Silver bit his lip. "Sí."

Tim hung up and Silver shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about that, guys."

"Doesn't matter," Scourge shrugged at him. "Your turn."


	12. Take A Hike!

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twelve:**

**Take A Hike!**

When the group did finish their game of Truth or Dare and Shadow finally let Sonic out of the water, pushing him back in for making out with Amy later on, it was nearly six—the sun hiding behind the mountains as it sunk down.

Sonia leaned against the counter, drinking hot chocolate. Sonic walked past her and stared, his ears cocked towards her. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"It's July and you're drinking a December beverage."

"Ooooh," Sonia rolled her eyes and took a sip while her brother sat in front of her. "Mister Fancy Words of all a sudden."

Manic walked in and stood beside her. "It'll only last for a minute."

"What are you two planning?" she eyed them carefully.

Sonic shrugged innocently. "What do you mean?"

"We aren't doing anything but talking to ya. Is that a crime now?" Manic leaned farther.

Sonia looked back at her mug before shrugging. "What do you think Mom's doing without us?"

Sonic's ears went back. "I haven't thought about her this entire trip. I feel selfish now."

"Yeah, since you are the suck-up," Manic teased.

"So? Sonia's the favorite! It's not fair!" Sonic wailed.

"I'm the only daughter she'll ever have," Sonia reasoned. "You guys are just two more males in her life who can't get a decent job to support even a pet _fish_."

"Hey, you're pushing it."

"Bite me," Sonia snorted and took a sip from her mug.

Manic hit the bottom and made the hot chocolate go over her face. Snickering, the two brothers ran out of the room as fast as they could—Sonic left Manic in the dust while Sonia shrieked.

~~~.~~~

Cream leaned back on her bed. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry? First you get drunk, vandalize, and then you-you-you-UGH!" Tails threw the towel up in the air and started pacing.

"Kissed Charmy?" Cream raised an eyebrow.

Tails looked at her wide-eyed. "Kissed!? _Kissed!?_ HA! You made out with him! You sucked his face!"

Cream giggled at the accusation. "Relax. I was just doing a dare."

"Don't tell me you stole a morning drink."

"I didn't."

"Cream?"

"I didn't!" Cream put her arms up in a surrendering motion. "I promise, Tails!"

"Good," Tails climbed in next to her and looked at the clock. "It's only eight-forty-five."

"And?"

"What are we supposed to do?"

"Well," Cream folded her arms on her stomach. "You could yell at me some more."

~~~.~~~

"You should feel bad! You got drunk!"

It wasn't Tails and Cream yelling. It wasn't even Rouge who had her moments when Knuckles did something completely and utterly stupid. It wasn't Sonic neither which would surprise most of the group—Scourge wasn't being yelled at either. It wasn't even a guy being yelled _at._ No, _he _was doing the yelling.

"Would you drop it!? I didn't mean to get _intoxicated _and wreck a cabin!"

"_Two _cabins! Remember?!"

"How should I remember!? I was drunk!"

The group traveled downstairs to look in the kitchen. The pink hedgehog was on one side of the table while Shadow was staring at her with only rage-maybe a little protection-nope. Only rage.

Sonic stomped down and went to one side of the table, "Guys!"

The stopped to look at the blue blur. "What's with the yelling? I'm sure the neighbors could hear you."

"Stay out of this, Sonic," Shadow growled. "This doesn't concern you at all."

"Really?" Sonic stood up and sauntered over to him. "Because if I recall, _all _our girlfriends were drunk and sabotaged the cabins last night."

"Hey!" Sarah rammed in through Rouge and Blaze. "You didn't care! You guys were passed out on the grass!"

"Blankets," Knuckles corrected.

"Shut up!" Sarah yelled at him

"Hey," Scourge put his finger in front her. "You can't blame us for your reckless procedures. _You _put that paint on the cabins and if anyone but us find out then you're toast. You can't blame us and hope we replace you in jail—that's not how it works, Sarah. Sure, we were sleeping but we weren't wrecking up cabins!"

"You guys should've been watching us!" she screamed at him.

"Last time I checked," Scourge leaned into her face so he was only an inch away, "you are all eighteen or over. You're not kids. Just young adults and so are we. Just because we might be more experienced with drinking doesn't mean we'll be sober enough to help you."

Sarah's eyes narrowed and she poked his chest. "_You _gave us the drinks."

Scourge put his hands up. "Not my problem. You could've been smart and put them back in the case."

"Yeah, right! You'll be blamed for this! It's your fault we got drunk!" Blaze got in his face with Rouge and Sarah.

Amy shook her head. "No."

They looked at him, all of them did. She swallowed. "He's right. We could've put the drinks back in the case. We didn't get pressured or anything. He wasn't going to _make _us drink—he frankly doesn't give a shit about any of us but he has done the right and loyal things."

"Like what?"

"He warned the semi was coming," Manic muttered.

Knuckles nodded. "He helped with Alina first. He didn't even smoke that night. Or swear."

"Just a few sips of beer but he was sober that night," Fiona shrugged in agreement.

"And he didn't pressure you to drink," Silver nodded. "It's your fault. Admit it and live with it."

Blaze gaped at him. "Excuse me?"

Silver moved to the side and put his hands up, giving her space to walk into the living room and out of the kitchen. "You're excused."

Blaze glared and walked out of the room with Rouge and Sarah right behind her. Cream stayed with Fiona and Sonia. Amy looked at Shadow.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" he hissed. "This doesn't change a thing between what happened. I don't know if I can trust you."

"You're just afraid of her getting caught," Fiona stated.

Red eyes glared at her to be quiet but stopped and looked back at the pink hedgehog. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. "What you did…."

"I get it, Shadow," Amy folded her arms. "You can stop repeating it."

Sonic shrugged. "Maybe he has a point, Ames."

"A point? What's the point of this lecture? It's getting nowhere and it's just a simple recap of what happened. If he's trying to make me guilty, it's not working. It's just getting me pissed off at him."

Shadow looked up and only stared at her. "Fine then. If that's how you want it."

Amy waved him. "Oh! So it's my fault now?" She searched for the right words and glared at him, "Go take a hike, you asshole!"

"Fine," Shadow hissed.

Shadow walked out then and there, leaving with the guys while Cream and Fiona stared at her. Sonia sat down and sighed. "You want to do something fun?"

"Like what?" Amy whined, leaning on the table with her elbows. "He's not going to talk to me. We've been through this before when I didn't talk to him for three days."

"Why?" Cream sat down next to Sonia.

"My phone died. I couldn't find the charger. It's the truth. He thought otherwise."

"What'd you do to make it up to him?" Fiona sat down after, following the two's example until Amy took a seat beside her.

"Nothing. He wouldn't speak to me. After I went to his place though, I remember getting out of the bathroom and picking up my phone before sitting beside him to watch a movie. He cuddled right up and went back to his usual caring behavior."

"He checked your phone to make sure you weren't cheating," Fiona nodded while filing her nails.

"That was my guess," Amy shrugged. "I guess I can't do anything this time. There's not much that can cure angriness."

"Don't worry, Amy."

The rose hedgehog glanced at her best friend who reached across the table for her hands. "He'll be fine and notice he can't live without you!" the rabbit giggled.

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Please. You told him to take a hike."

Amy's eyes widened. "Oh no!" She leaped from her chair with the girls minus Fiona following hot on her heels.

They went into the leaving room but no one was there. Cream held her head. "Tails?" she called but he didn't answer.

Rouge came out of the bathroom. "What's up?" she glanced between the worried Cream and the almost-crying Amy.

"Where is Tails?" Cream stepped forward.

"Shadow!" Amy called throughout the cabin.

She ran up the stairs and almost knocked down the door. She stared at the empty bed in the dark room. Nothing was taken but nobody was in the room.

Amy slid down against the door. "Shadow…." She whispered, clinging around her stomach while crying.

From downstairs she heard the words that slashed her heart apart.

"THEY'RE GONE!"

* * *

"Shadow, come on!" Sonic yelled as the ebony hedgehog kept walking in the dark.

Knuckles and Silver were behind them. Tails was trailing beside Sonic while Shadow kept a steady pace ahead.

"She didn't mean it! It was a simple mistake!" Silver yelled.

"Yeah!" Knuckles nodded. "They won't get caught! Ever!"

"What if she does?" Shadow turned around. "What happens when they're gone to the police to be thrown into jail?"

"They'll make bail," Sonic shrugged.

"How do you know?"

Sonic shrugged again, "A hunch?"

"And what if your hunch is wrong?" Shadow walked forward.

"Shadow, you're just being paranoid."

Silver looked at Tails and agreed with a short and brisk nod. Knuckles folded his arms. "Tails is right, Shadow. They'll be fine on their own. They could easily live without us if they chose to."

Shadow wasn't listening to his friends anymore. He was staring at a truck; its back lights were on while it drove across the creek crossing. He hadn't noticed they walked that far in such short seconds, but technically, he ran along with the others who tried their hardest to keep up with the two fastest.

The black truck drove right across and went onto the dirt road. Shadow moved forward a bit before going into a jog and running instantly up to a tree. The rest followed with Sonic getting their first. Their shoes were barely touching the water while Shadow's narrowed eyes watched a bulk Mobian climb out of the truck and open the gate.

"Isn't it off limits?" Sonic whispered.

Tails shook his head. "No. They're probably just camping, come on."

"Then why does he look so suspicious?" Shadow growled at the Mobian glancing around.

The tail showed he was a crocodile like Vector who was back at the cabin sleeping in the bed with Espio and Charmy like usual, probably all three were oblivious of the fighting.

Knuckles shrugged. "Maybe he's just trying to hurry because his truck had problems on the highway."

"Maybe, but then again," Shadow took a bold step in the water.

Sonic grabbed onto his shoulder. "Shadow. Have you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?"

Shadow glared. "I'm not a cat, Sonic."

"It's a figure of speech…" Tails started but Shadow continued to walk into the dark water.

"Shadow!" Silver hissed. "You'll freeze to death!"

Shadow shook his head and motioned them to come follow him. Sonic did first, swift and courageous looking as he entered the water. "It's not freezing….it's actually quite warm."

Tails shrugged as the two followed up the current to hide behind the bushes while the truck drove forward about fifty feet in front of them. Shadow didn't want the men in the truck to see shadowy figures lurking behind them.

"Let's go," Shadow said as soon as the dust cleared.

"After them?" Knuckles wailed in the water, his fur now dripping. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Yeah!" Silver agreed. "Just kiss and make up with Amy!"

"He can't, unlike us," Tails explained. "He has pride."

"Gee, thanks," Knuckles splashed water on the fox before getting out of the water and following the ebony and blue hedgehogs down the road.

"Shadow? What if they are just camping?" Silver raced after them with Tails. "What then?"

"Then my _curiosity_ will be cured and we can go back to the cabin."

"Thank God," Knuckles rejoiced.

"That is if these guys are the good guys," Silver muttered.

"What if they're the bad guys?" Tails almost whimpered.

Shadow shrugged. "It's not anything we can't handle."

"Right," Tails nodded nervously. "You're right. I shouldn't be frightened."

Shadow raised an eyebrow back at the fox. "You want Silver to hold your hand?"

"No!" Tails waved his hands.

_BOOM!_

Lightning cracked the sky while thunder followed. Tails yelped and grasped Silver's arm who glared at him. "Get off, wimp!"

"Guys!" Knuckles yelled at them as if they were toddlers. "Not now. We need to hurry and get close to something besides trees or water."

Shadow nodded in agreement and ran with Sonic while Tails ran alongside with Silver and Knuckles. It wasn't long 'till they were behind the pick-up that was still driving. Shadow hopped onto the back, signaling the rest to do it. There on the back they could see large crates were covering the windows. If the driver or passenger were to see them, they'd need to look at the mirrors on the side of the truck. When they were all pressed up against the crates though, the driver wouldn't see them even if he heard something.

Knuckles breathed heavily and shivered from the breezed. "What's the plan?"

Shadow looked at the crate before getting a piece of the wood chipped off. "Don't do that!" Tails hissed.

The ebony hedgehog put his hand in through the small hole then pulled it out after feeling something on the sides of the wood. Red liquid was on his fingers. The guys watched in shock and terror as Shadow stood up and looked over the roof of the truck, standing up with the wind trying to take him away like a kite.

"Shadow?" Sonic got up along with him and the rest, squeezing through.

Shadow stared at the mountains they had climbed the other day. Tails stared at the road that forked. One went to the hiking trails; another went to the extra camping sight plus biking trail. Knuckles swallowed heavily along with Silver.

"If we're found," Silver said normally not to yell to attract the driver but loud enough to let his friends hear him, "does that mean we'll be like these guys?" he tapped the crate softly.

Shadow felt Sonic shiver and glanced at him. He twisted his head sharply and stared at his friends. Sonic shook his head. "No. I have a plan."

"I hope it's nothing like the time you tried stealing the chilidog cart at the park," Shadow muttered.

Sonic glared. "This plan will work, trust me."

Shadow felt the breeze in his quills as they went left on the forked road. Another bolt of lightning flashed the sky followed by booming thunder.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	13. Lost In the Mountains

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**Lost In the Mountains**

"Jump on the count of three! Three!"

Knuckles hit the ground with Silver and Tails as Shadow had to push Sonic. Shadow sailed overhead and grabbed a branch and swung on it like a gymnastic before he hit the ground expertly.

"I wasn't ready," Silver muttered, brushing away twigs.

"You can worry about booboos later," Sonic waved him off and hid in the trees with them.

"What now?" Knuckles asked.

"We follow them from the trees," Shadow remarked and started walking.

"Shouldn't we stay on the road?" Silver whimpered.

Sonic shrugged back at him before disappearing into the trees. "If you want to meet his buddies that might come along."

Silver gulped. "C-Coming!"

The fox and echidna of the group left the last hedgehog to stand at the borderline of the road and the trees. He yelped at the thunder before running after his friends.

Tails glared at him. "Wimp."

~~~.~~~

"Shadow! Are we there yet?" Silver called from the back of the group.

Shadow sniffed the air and growled. "I'm all mixed up," he murmured.

Sonic looked around and coughed. "You know where we are, right?"

"He better," Knuckles came up behind them. "Or somebody's gonna be cranky!"

The rain had started ten minutes ago but it hadn't let down. Shadow squinted. "I lost the road. We need to find shelter."

"There!" Tails pointed at the small rock pile. "There's a cave in there."

Knuckles nodded. "It's big enough."

The opening of the rock pile _was_ big enough. So they squeezed in without any trouble and complaints. Silver got dry as quickly as he could before staring out at the rain and lightning. Tails jumped everytime the thunder was louder. Knuckles wrapped his arm around the eighteen-year-old and sighed. "It'll pass."

"Hopefully soon," Sonic muttered and kicked a rock in the dark, deep cave.

Shadow nodded. Silver moaned and leaned his head against the rock, "Guys? Are we lost?"

"….."

They were silent but the hedgehog already knew his answer. Tails shrugged and smiled weakly. "Well, you know what they say, 'If you're lost—hug a tree and somebody will find you'."

Outside, it was still raining and miles away was their cabin. Silver's voice echoed in the cave. "I've never heard that in my life."

* * *

"Slow down," the police officer said. "We can barely understand you."

The girls all sat down on the couch with Manic who had been sleeping. The Chaotix came out and was told the story of the missing Mobians.

The officer was female, a red fox with bright yellow eyes. Her partner was a bull dog who was white and brown with dark blue eyes. Amy was seated on the couch as she told the story again, slower this time.

She only told the officers that the men were there one minute then they were gone. No detail about how they fought or what they fought about.

The fox nodded, "Alright. So you think they're outside?"

"Well, where else would they be if they aren't inside?" Rouge muttered.

The bull dog gave her _another _warning glare. Amy cried onto the fox. "I WANT MY BABY!"

"Whoa, whoa," the fox sat her down. "Now there's a baby involved?"

Rouge was about to say "no" when Amy wailed, "I WANT MY SHADOW!"

The bull dog cocked his head to the side. "She wants her _shadow_?"

Sonia shook her head. "No. I mean, yes. Well, he's a guy, her boyfriend. They were actually fighting and she told him to take a hike."

"And so you're afraid that he actually did…_take a hike_?" the fox inquired.

Amy nodded with shaking shoulders. The fox wrote something down before closing the tiny notebook. "Alright. Well…we can't actually help you look for him since they aren't missing unless they're gone within a twenty-four hour period."

"WHAT!?" Sarah barked, standing up. "You'd use that even when we're by the mountains!?"

The bull dog raised his hand. "Yes. They might be-"

"-lost in the mountains!" Rouge gasped.

The fox sighed at her partner while the group went into frenzy. They quietly walked out after saying goodbye to Manic and the Chaotix. Vector glanced down at Manic. "Why didn't you go?"

"I was listening to music on the couch and I fell asleep before I heard a door even open."

"He falls asleep quite fast," Charmy smirked. "Like you, Vector."

"Charmy," Espio warned. "Now is not the time to tease Vector. Shadow and the others are missing."

"What about Scourge?" Manic asked.

Sonia stared at him. "You dare go up to his room where he's sleeping and then make him yelling all night and I'll chop off your ba-"

"Okay!" Rouge clamped her hand around Sonia's mouth. "Let's think positive and try to help our idiot of boyfriends."

Sonia got out of her grasp. "My boyfriend is back at his house wondering how I am or partying with his friends."

"Fine, your brother."

"Why would I care about Sonic?" Sonia put her hands on her hips.

"Because if Mom hears about this," Manic started, "then she'll ground _all _of us for a year."

Fiona looked at him weird. "You _really _need a job."

Amy started pacing the carpet floor. "If our guys _are _outside in the rain-"

"Tails!" Cream screamed. "He's scared of lightning!"

Amy put her fist and hand together with a frown. "Damn! We need a plan and we need it now!"

"Why?" Blaze shrugged. "Silver told me to basically get out just like you did with Shadow. I'm not going to help him. Serves him right."

Rouge stared at her. "What if he doesn't come back?"

"…"

The silence lingered longer than anyone wanted it to. They didn't need false hope but they didn't really want true disaster either.

Blaze sighed. "Fine. I'll go save his butt again."

Amy grinned at them and nodded. Rouge's shoulders slumped. "We don't know where they are, though."

"So? We don't need to," Sonia shrugged.

"Why?" Manic raised an eyebrow. "This is a rescue mission. Isn't the point to _know _where they are?"

"No," Sonia continued. "Because their lost. They could be anywhere."

"They might have tracks," Rouge said.

"The rain," Cream whined, staring out the window.

Rouge sighed. "So much for that idea."

Manic frowned. "No. I'll go with these guys. We'll take Silver's phone with us. Rouge; keep yours on you at all times. We'll call if we get anything."

"Like what?"

"Like if we find tracks or find them."

"What if you guys get lost?" Amy said as Manic put on a coat with the Chaotix.

"Then we'll call and give you every direction we remember taking that ended up causing us _to _get lost."

"What?" Sonia tilted her head in confusion as Blaze nodded in agreement.

Manic rolled his eyes. "You'll get it."

Blaze ran up to get her boyfriend's phone to give it to Manic. "If you lose this, he'll sue you and then kill you."

"That's if he can find me," Manic grinned and put it in a pocket, wrapping it in a glove first to keep it as dry as possible.

The Chaotix were ready and when they got their hoods up, they walked outside. Rouge locked the door. "Just in case they think they can run home like babies."

"Charmy hates water," Cream said. "What if he realizes that when he gets out there?"

"Then he'll have to get the balls and man up," Rouge said which made Cream's eyes widen just a tad.

"Come on," Sarah said. "We should get some sleep."

"I'm sleeping out here," Amy said, grabbing a blanket pillow from her room.

The girls followed her idea and soon it seemed like a sleep over but only in dread and worry. Fiona was the only one not too worried. Scourge was still asleep upstairs, but sooner or later he'd have to wake up.

~~~.~~~

Thunder boomed and Amy awoke. She stared out at the sky, curling up and whispering to herself.

"Please let him be okay. I didn't mean it. I didn't mean it."

She fell asleep like that. It wasn't long before she was being shaken awake.

"Amy! Wake up!"

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" she yelled as she sat up.

Rouge and Fiona stared at each other. Sarah got in her view. "Amy? Wake up! Manic and the guys haven't called and they aren't back. We checked to make sure they didn't fall asleep at the door."

"Nothing?" Amy looked down as the girls shook their heads.

"Scourge called some reinforcements though," Fiona comforted. "I don't know who but they'll be here later. We can look in the meantime."

Amy nodded and crawled off the couch. The girls were already dressed. Fiona followed her to the room with Rouge and Sarah. Sarah leaned against the doorway while Fiona sat on the edge of the bed with Rouge.

"Scourge went out to check up on things. Seeing if he can find Manic and the Chaotix."

Amy nodded but ignored half of what the fox was saying. Rouge interrupted though. "Amy? You okay?"

Amy shook her head. "No, Rouge. I want him. I'd give anything…but to know he's missing…." Amy sniffled while Rouge hugged her.

Fiona leaned back on the bed. "We can report them missing later tonight. It hasn't been exactly twenty-four hours."

"She's right," Sarah nodded. "We'll have to tell the police officers later."

Amy agreed reluctantly before sitting down on the bed with Rouge. The ivory bat kept an arm around her neck. "Sonia and Cream are making breakfast for us. We told Scourge to go alert Alicia. She might know other people or Ginger might so they can help us search for the guys."

Sarah watched something from her pink friend that she hadn't seen in awhile—only in fight's with Eggman when it looked like Sonic or Shadow wouldn't get there fast enough for her. A sparkle hit her eyes and she stood up.

"You're right! We'll talk to anyone who might know everyone! I'll look every millimeter on Mobius for Shadow and I won't give up until I find him!" she marched downstairs.

The girls followed closely behind while the rose hedgehog held a hand in the air.

"He can't stay away from me forever! I will find him, even if it's the last thing I ever do!"


	14. Scourge the Hero

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fourteen:**

**Scourge the Hero**

Amy had gobbled down her breakfast just as fast as Sonic could run the globe. She had her clothes already on and tennis shoes—ready to rock and roll. Running out the door, she again left the girls in the dust.

"Amy! Wait up!" Rouge called.

The girls ran quickly after her and made the rose hedgehog slow down to a walking pace. The sun was starting to show past the small clouds that were the only thing that hid the sky—which was a bright blue this morning and showing for the girls to easily determine the horizon.

"Where are we going to start?" Cream put her hands on her hips. "Scourge still isn't back yet."

"Maybe that's a good sign," Fiona reassured her.

Sarah nodded in agreement with the female before saying, "I think we should split up."

"What?" Blaze stammered. "But what if we become lost like the guys?"

"They're probably all together," Amy stated in the front of the pack. "I vote we-"

~~~.~~~

"-never split up again," Shadow said with Knuckles and Sonic beside him.

Tails flew overhead. "How do we lose a _silver _hedgehog in all this…._green_?"

"There's still snow," Knuckles stated.

"Yeah, further up the mountain," Sonic said sarcastically. "Let's face it, Silver's a moron."

"I told him not to leave without us," Shadow talked to himself as his friends continued their conversation in the back.

Sonic snorted. "He just up and left us! Who does that?"

"We're in the middle of nowhere and he _didn't _listen to me," Shadow murmured.

Tails nodded with his best friend. "Yeah! Especially him. He's the scaredy cat and now he got himself lost!"

"I'll be amazed if he lives," Knuckles said.

"He couldn't just _sit _there and not wander off, could he?" Shadow continued his own little talk by himself.

Sonic cocked his head to the side at the ebony hedgehog, "Shadow? You okay?"

"I think he's losing it," Tails said.

"Should we ditch him?" Knuckles shrugged at the leader of the group.

Shadow twisted around sharply and first glared at Knuckles. "If you leave me you'll lose your best navigator," he turned to Tails. "I'm _not _losing it!" His head swiveled to Sonic. "YES! I'm fine! Perfectly fine!"

He leaned against a tree and made it look like he wasn't lost and alone with a group of Mobians would probably couldn't find the North star as well as he could.

"Best day of my life, actually!" he finished sarcastically.

"Knuckles could navigate just as well as you," Tails stated. "I fly all over the place and Sonic-"

"Has no life so he runs around the world and probably remembers all the places he's been to!" Knuckles but his hands up after he saw the fist coming.

Sonic punched his shoulder and glared. Shadow stared as the two fought—wait, no, three now.

_Please…Let me live, God. I'm worthy. They're not._

Shadow turned on his heel and walked through the trees and bushes; he heard scampering deer run from the intruders and squirrels racing up trees. Birds flapped and sang in the branches while the group walked in silence.

"Shadow, what are we going to do? Where are we going to go?"

Tails shrugged at Sonic. "I'm sure we're still at the base of the mountain and if we just keep going down then we'll be good. We might find Silver while we're at it."

"Unfortunately," Knuckles mumbled.

"Hey, Silver was a…good guy," Sonic seemed to have to think about it.

Knuckles snorted. "He's -"

~~~.~~~

"-my life. My soul mate. My dream. My-"

"We get it," Fiona cut off Blaze's lecture. "You like Silver."

"_A lot_," Amy added.

Blaze and Fiona were with Amy while Sarah and Rouge were with Cream. Sonia stayed back at the cabin just in case Scourge came there or Alicia.

These three walked up the creek, not literally, but on a dirt trail that was surrounded by nothing but more dirt. The trees were only near the creek were nearly twenty feet away from them. Amy was in the lead again only with her head down.

They had walked on and on that morning; asking different Mobians in their cabins or outside in the creek but none had found either the runaways or the rescue team. Not even Scourge or Alicia or someone who looked like back-ups.

"We're doomed!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't say that," Amy said to her. "We'll be fine."

"You're right," Fiona rolled her eyes and said, "The guys are doomed!"

Amy gave her a warning stare but the fox ignored it as she usually would.

After the cabin that read '74' on the door, Amy gave up all hope.

"They aren't here anymore."

"We've lost them," Blaze sat down on a nearby boulder with Amy.

Fiona stood up, folded her arms and leaned on her right leg as she watched the two sulk. She rolled her eyes and grunted, saying, "I can't believe you guys."

"What?" Amy glanced up shakily.

"You guys are the ones that are supposed to be the heroes. You know, ones that aren't afraid to, oh, I don't know, find their lost boyfriends?"

"We've gone everywhere!" The two wailed simultaneously.

Fiona shook her head. "Wrong. You've only searched around the area of seventy-four cabins. You left the last twenty-six cabins and that area unsearched. Not to mention there are other places. Maybe they went home. Maybe they're playing cat and mouse now. You have to be the cat this time though and prove you love them enough after sabotaging those cabins!"

"Keep it down," Amy hissed, glimpsing around promptly.

"Whatever," Fiona rolled her eyes again. "You guys know they aren't in this area. What confirms they aren't in the mountains? Or at home? Or in Center Mobius by now?"

"We get it-"

"No, you don't. If you did you wouldn't be sitting on that rock. You'd be out there," Fiona waved her arms around to the scenery behind her. "You'd be hunting Shadow and Silver down! You wouldn't give up! How many times do you need this lecture?"

"It's like a missing child," Amy started. "Usually, the cops don't find them."

Fiona shook her head in disagreement. "Yet it's also completely different. These are _grownups_. They're grown men who can go out in the woods with just a pocket knife and a Q-tip and go build a shopping mall!"

Amy and Blaze stared at her before the hedgehog spoke, "You got that off of _Six Days and Seven Nights, _didn't you?"

"So?" Fiona held her arms out in questioning. "Is that a problem? I mean, it's true isn't it? They could do it."

Blaze nodded and stood up. "Come on," She yanked Amy up off her feet. "No reason in quitting now."

Fiona clapped her hands together. "Good! Let's go!" she marched down the dirt trail with some pride in her eyes.

Amy and Blaze glanced at each other before Blaze cleared her throat. "What is with humans in our movies?"

"You know, it's an AU thing," Amy nodded before they linked arms, smiling slightly, and followed Fiona.

~~~.~~~

"Where are they!?" Cream yelled.

"They're obviously NOT HERE!" Rouge yelled the last part.

Sarah followed at the back of her two friends. "Can you girls stop yelling?"

But they kept at it. This was how it went. Cream would get bored, yell out and then Rouge would answer by yelling back at her. Then they went all out on their fight. Sarah had to stop Cream from biting Rouge's arm and Rouge from smacking Cream upside the head.

_Man, whatever Fiona and Scourge put in Cream's drink must've made her different….or this whole vacation has turned her into something else._

It was true. Rouge wasn't different. Sonia, Amy, and she weren't different. Blaze wasn't different, either. Fiona turned nice all of a sudden, which was the only thing that baffled Sarah. But Cream was the big issue. She'd once been a nice, mannered young lady that was smart as Tails now—but ever since the whole camping trip she'd seem different to the girls. Her rebel-like attitude and always willing to fight instead of willing to _stop _the fight was making Sarah cautious of where the next trip would be.

Sarah scratched her head. She just didn't understand rabbits, she decided.

* * *

_Please, God. Let me live. Let me live, God! This annoying, irritating, infuriating, little beast is trying to kill me, I swear! I don't deserve to die just yet! I'm not worthy, I need to fulfill my destiny of partying and hanging out while being unemployed._

Scourge the Hedgehog. Well, this is the story _in _the story that shows how he literally _lost _his self-esteem yet gained it back in a mere, yet hazardous, task.

He had a reputation to accomplish as a badass like Shadow (though _that _hedgehog has a girlfriend that jeopardizes his rep every day…to Scourge's mind at least). His gang back home would surely ditch him now when they saw him being talked down.

Miserable.

Weakened.

_Defeated_.

Ugh! How he loathed that last word! Yet he had to live with it.

His broad eyes followed the scenery; the road, the trees, the creek and from time to time: Alicia. She was skipping around him in a circle. Normally, Scourge would've been able to brush off what she did like squishing an ant on a sidewalk. It was that day that Scourge remained _just a guy_. He couldn't do anything about her.

Alicia had glared at him when he woke her up that early in the morning. She'd then tie him to the roof, let him slide off the roof, hit a tree, be splattered by paint and glue—where he then got stuck on the damn tree—for an hour and ten minutes while she got some more sleep. Now, she was talking _nonstop_.

_I knew I should've read that magazine Fiona gave me, telling me it would help with my social issues when it came to girls. Social issues are not the problem; I can get any girl I want just by sitting down on a chair and looking like the Casanova that I am…occasionally. Fine—daily, whatever. _

_Or maybe, she meant the issue I have of _keeping _a girl for more than a week. Sure, Fiona's been _like _a girlfriend but she isn't…my _girlfriend_. _

Scourge scratched his head. What the hell was he talking about? Well, it's simple. Fiona and him were an on and off relationship as she called it but to him it was just another hook-up….a _constant_ hook-up at that.

_There's nothing wrong with the girl. She's fun, outgoing, sexy, dangerous and even comforting at times. What is a guy supposed to do when that badass figure gets tiring and he wants to settle down?_

Scourge stopped dead in his tracks and thought for a moment.

_Did I just say that?_

Did _I just say _that_?_

_Settle down? No. I'm a bachelor. I'm a badass bachelor. I don't need a wife or kids or a house or a job or a….a family._

Scourge growled and frowned at a tiny rock. _I don't want that. I don't want that. I don't want _THAT!

Alicia looked back at him and tilted her head to the left, "What'cha doin'?"

Scourge wouldn't answer her but she already knew the answer. He was muttering to himself again. It was on and off, sorta like his relationship. He'd stop, then mutter, walk in a small circle, glare at someone or something passing by and then walk back in a straight line after Alicia.

She shook her head.

_Men. I don't get them. _

She walked backwards and waited for him to catch up. He stopped to glance up and run after her.

"You were talking to yourself again."

"No, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. Trust me, Scourge, you did it five times already."

"Hmph," Scourge looked past her. "Let's talk to those kids, see if they've seen Manic or the Chaotix."

"Sounds good to me," Alicia walked forward and stopped at the group of kids.

There were only four, a small group. One was a small hedgehog with black fur and bright yellow eyes; she had to be the youngest at about four. Her long quills were tugged back in two braids that rested along her back. The second youngest was about seven, the four-year-old's brother probably; he had dark brown fur but the same yellow eyes. His two friends were two male foxes. One was red with teal eyes and the other was more golden-yellow with green eyes. The red was the oldest at about ten years-old and the yellow at about eight-years-old.

Scourge stopped beside Alicia while the kids stopped playing with a ball in the weeds in the dirt. Alicia smiled at them. "Hello. We were wondering if you guys saw a green hedgehog with a crocodile, a bee and a chameleon."

The kids blinked at them before the dark brown hedgehog shook his head. "No."

The red fox nudged him. "My Mom says you're not supposed to talk to strangers."

"We're not strangers," Scourge leaned down on a bent knee. "Think of us as…far away neighbors."

The foxes stared at each other before shaking their heads and scooting back. The little girl held the ball before throwing it up in the air. It landed in the middle of the dirt road.

"We should go," the two brothers said before scurrying off.

Scourge stood up with a groan before staring down at the boy. "You sure you haven't seen anyone that looks like them?"

The boy shook his head. "Nope. Sorry, mister. C'mon Lusa! We gotta go!"

"I gotta get," the little girl took time for a breath as she ran over to the ball, "the ball!"

"Well, hurry up! Mom'll be back from fishing with Dad soon and we can't be this far from the cabin, remember?!"

Scourge's ears listened to the growing rumble. His head shot up in panic at the truck that moseyed on down the road. The driver was talking to their wife, he was an old hedgehog, but he didn't even think to look at the road—neither did his spouse.

Lusa was only feet away from them now. Scourge and Alicia yelled at the truck but the old man didn't hear. Alicia glanced to the side at the four-wheelers, carrying one hedgehog per machine. The two seemed to point and then yell, getting off and running over as quick as possible. Alicia glanced back and everything was a blur.

She watched as Scourge yelled, jumping over a bush and yanking the little girl over his shoulder. He didn't have time to move as the truck hit his hip but he did put a pretty nasty dent in the hood with only his fist.

"HEY!" Scourge hollered as the truck braked so hard.

The old hedgehog looked surprised and concerned as he saw the little girl in Scourge's grasp. He and his wife climbed out, she was sobbing and screaming at Scourge that she was sorry. The two hedgehogs took off their helmets and were then beside Alicia before the female ran to the boy and started kissing, yelling and hugging him to death.

'_Their parents,' _Alicia thought with a slight smile.

Everything went back in its normal state and time was ordinary once more. She stepped forward to Scourge who was trying to untangle Lusa but the little girl was crying and wailing, hugging his neck as if it were the end of the world, which for her was almost true.

The father tried taking her but she screamed more and sobbed into Scourge's shoulder. He was already uncomfortable. The old hedgehog then got a good lecture by the father, who yelled and cursed. Alicia watched as Scourge joined him.

"Are you two deaf or something?" Scourge calmly stated while Lusa's father was fuming.

The old hedgehog stuttered. "I-I'm sorry, really. I couldn't think of how I could live with myself if s-something bad happened to her."

"Really? Because if I were you, I'd already be asking myself how I could live with myself when I can't even look at the road!" Scourge's voice grew.

"I'm truly, dearly, sorry, young man."

"That's all anyone could say," Scourge tightened his grip on Lusa who accept it greatly. "No matter how many apologies you give anyone, it won't make a damn difference. Living things like you shouldn't drive."

"Now, wait a minute-"

"I ain't done yet!" Scourge cut the old hedgehog off. "If the children were just here then you would've still been saying sorry and it wouldn't make a difference—it'd only cause more problems! Next time you think about driving on any road, make sure you forget about your wife rattling beside you!"

His wife put her hands on her hips. "Excuse me?"

Scourge glanced at her. "Did I stutter? No. It's your dumbass of a husband who's stuttering! Get out of here and don't _ever _do this again."

"It's not like we hit her!" the old hedgehog replied.

"Get out," Lusa's father joined in, his voice now only a deep, threatening growl.

Lusa turned to her father as soon as the truck left. She reached out for him and he took her from Scourge. Scourge winced at turning around but looked at the family of four. Alicia smiled at them while they spoke to Scourge.

"Scourge?" Alicia asked, waving a head in front of his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Scourge muttered, getting out of his trance on nothing but the family.

The hedgehog family smiled gratefully and for once, Scourge hadn't asked for anything in return. Instead, he waved them off and told them to go. After they left on their four-wheelers, Alicia stood beside Scourge.

"Well, well. Scourge the Hero. You're changing just as much as Cream."

"What do you mean?" Scourge glanced down at Alicia.

"You held two little girls on this trip so far, saved one from being dead, and countless other things that we mentioned before. You really are soft like Shadow."

"Like Shadow? Shadow's not soft; it was Amy who _made _him soft."

"That's where you're wrong. Everyone has a weakness. Shadow's just happened to be love. Amy didn't make him do anything; they just love each other now. Yours is something different though. It's still love but that's nothing new."

"Right," Scourge turned around and started limping his way with Alicia who supported him whenever he fell. "So are you telling me I'm weak now?"

"Love doesn't have to make you weak," Alicia stated. "You only think that. But passion and love are great and powerful things, Scourge. To be truly happy in life, you need those things—plus a job and a few other things," she teased.

He chuckled. "I guess I should look up that workshop business with Tails and Shadow."

Alicia nodded. "You never know. Maybe you'll find something you're good at and that you enjoy. Not just being a jerk."

"A jerk? No, no. I'm a badass," Scourge chuckled. "Not a jerk."

Alicia shrugged. "On the inside you might think that, but on the outside, you _are _a jerk. A jackass if any ass, _hero_," she addressed to him with a slight smirk.

A helicopter roared above them. Alicia's hair flew back as she raised her gaze up to the sky with her companion.

"What's that!?" she hollered above its noise.

They watched it head towards the mountains. Scourge leaned against her again with a smirk.

"_My _reinforcements."


	15. Fuzzy Wuzzy Is a Bear

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah and Scourge's gang belong to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Fifteen:**

**Fuzzy Wuzzy **_**Is **_**a Bear**

The helicopter rose and fell with the wind while the pilots looked out and tried searching through the trees on the tiny hills and colossal mountains.

The first pilot was a yellow hedgehog with shaggy brown quills and deep blue eyes. His partner was actually his twin sister, who had her long, brown quills tied in a ponytail.

"Do you see anything, Zoe?"

"Nope."

"Nothing on this side either, guys," a voice from the back came through the head gear.

A black bat with ice blue eyes was in the back, seated by a grey hedgehog with brown eyes. The grey hedgehog had quills like Manic but positioned in a more type of fashion that said something like: "I just woke up." The bat's hair was spiky and pointed up.

"I thought Scourge said they might be in the mountains," Zoe complained.

"I thought he said they were lost," the grey hedgehog chuckled.

"Mike," Zoe warned. "Not now."

Mike shrugged and glanced at his watch. "I thought Garratt and Lora were coming to help?"

The black bat turned to look at his friend slowly. "Dude….Lora's pregnant."

"So?"

"Like…really pregnant."

Mike rolled his eyes. "I know."

"_Really _pregnant."

"AND!?"

"She went into labor this morning, idiot!" Zoe's twin yelled. "Now shut up and let me fly this damn thing!"

"Great," Mike mumbled. "First Lora now us."

"What are you talking about?" Zoe eyed him up and down.

"The fuzz, dude…ette," Mike paused to finish the sentence.

The bat nodded. "If they see this isn't _our _helicopter and that Luke here doesn't even _have_ a license, we're toast. Until Scourge bails us out of course."

"Thanks, Sam," Luke nodded sarcastically with a thin smile.

"Hey, without his help we wouldn't have been able to get this "damn thing"."

Luke stared at his sister. "I knew you should've stayed with Belle."

"She's babysitting. I didn't want to," Zoe said.

"Yeah, well, you should've. You're annoying to me."

"Yes, but not to the guys!"

"I bet so."

"I bet not."

"So."

"Not!"

"So!"

Mike and Sam looked back and forth between the two siblings arguing.

"Guys?"

Sam shook his head at Mike to warn him not to even try.

"NOT!"

"So—Hey!" Luke pointed out the window.

Zoe and the other two gazed out their windows, following his finger. Mike had to look over Sam's shoulder. "What am I looking at?"

Sam shoved his face away while Zoe gasped, "Look!"

"I'm looking!" Sam yelled but fought with Mike.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Every day is an adventure as Mom says."

Zoe stared out the window some more. Two Mobians, a crocodile and a cat were shoving bags into a hole. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

She ignored the two fighting in the back and glanced at her brother. "Did Scourge say if the people we're looking for are _murdered_ or are the _murderers_?"

Luke didn't answer her. Instead, he grabbed his phone from his coat pocket.

* * *

Silver whined, tripped, wailed, yelped, tripped again and repeated the cycle.

He was tired of walking. He knew he should've stayed put like Shadow told him to instead of following the shiny light of a fox trap.

He wasn't sure if it was legal to hunt fox in the summer but he didn't care for it right that instant. He was staring through the bushes right then at the two Mobians that were digging a hole and putting the black, plastic bags in the ground.

"He's as good as dead," the cat said.

"Yup," the crocodile replied.

Silver scowled disgustingly.

Who were these guys? Criminals, obviously, but really. Were they for real? These guys decided to kill some other guys, put them in a crate and drive all the way out here in the middle of nowhere basically just to put them in plastic bags and dig a hole for them?

He didn't get it.

_I'm sure I would if I were them but I'm not so I wouldn't think that way as if I were them because…I'm not. Ugh…_

The silver hedgehog wondered at these times about things. Things like why the crooks were out here and here specifically? Were there other bodies around this area that Silver would meet if the murderers here found him? Would they find him and kill him just to dig him a hole too? Would Blaze cry and never ever ever ever ever ever ever date another guy in her life because she was so in love with Silver?

Well, he'd like to think that, wouldn't he?

How could Blaze stand a guy that thought of some many questions in little time?

Silver blinked and kept pondering. Did Blaze love him? Or did she love him not? Should he propose? Would they have a family together? He wanted a pet chaos. He'd named it Sparky. Sparky's a good name. He'd like Sparky.

He blinked faster to get out of his trance.

_God…it's times after thinking like _THAT _that I don't know what to do with myself. So many different topics just burned straight through. Oh, yeah, I'm a pro._

* * *

"Shadow?"

"What?"

"Can we stop and rest?"

"Yeah, just to get out of this wind?"

"Fine."

Shadow pulled over to rest beside a tree while Knuckles, Sonic and Tails searched for a place to rest. Sonic pointed through the trees. "Cave."

They walked towards it slowly—as if they already walked fifty million miles. This was kinda true. Let's have a small recap here. So they followed the killers in the trees but jumped off the truck before being noticed and walked to the first cave. Then they lost Silver the next morning who walked back in the direction of the road (smart move) while his friends walked further into the mountains, following along the slopes and dips of the land (not so smart move).

Tails shimmied into the cave along with Sonic. Knuckles had to squeeze through the small opening with Shadow before they rested inside.

"Well, we can just wait for the wind to stop."

Tails stared down at the ground. "Do you think they're looking for us?"

"Must be," Knuckles replied. "They love us don't they?"

Shadow glanced away and ignored Knuckles. Tails sighed. "I guess. Maybe not so much with Amy and Shadow but-"

Shadow cut him off by grabbing his throat. "Zip. It."

"Got it," Tails choked. "Loud and clear," he finished when Shadow let go, Sonic there to help pry him off.

"Good. And remember that the next time you-"

Shadow was cut off, but it wasn't by any of his friends. They looked, Sonic having to turn, back into the cave where something growled.

"Uhhh," Sonic glanced to the opening and then to the breeze he felt on his cheek.

"Sonic," Tails squeaked. "I don't think we're safe here."

"I don't think we're welcomed," Knuckles whispered as Tails ran through the opening.

Knuckles shoved himself through as did Shadow while Sonic followed out, screaming like a mad man. A brown blob followed them down the hillside. Tails was matching speed with Sonic now and Shadow and Knuckles stayed in the back.

"Tails!" Sonic yelled. "How fast can bears go!?"

They heard the panting of the beast behind them, getting closer and closer.

"Uhhh, that would depend on what type of bear, I think!" Tails hollered back.

"GRIZZLY!" Shadow shouted at the top of his lungs.

"We're screwed, how about that!?" Tails yelled.

"Knuckles! Sacrifice yourself!" Shadow yelled.

"But then the baby will be fatherless!" Sonic laughed.

Knuckles growled. "Rouge isn't PREGNANT! We're ENGAGED!"

"What!?" Shadow yelled at him. "And you didn't think of telling us until we're being chased down by a bear!"

"They're carnivores, Knuckles! Why didn't you wait until _after _he was picking us out of his teeth!?" Sonic glared.

"Actually, bears are omnivores," Tails leaped over a log along with Sonic.

"Tails! Not now!"

"So all along, you two were engaged?" Shadow yelled, jumping over the same log now.

Knuckles was right behind him. "And we won a trip!"

"WHAT!?" the three yelled.

"Yeah, to the East Mobius beaches!" Knuckles yelled.

"Oh, now I'm really pissed!" Sonic glared at the red echidna.

"Any resort we want! Everything for free! It was Rouge's boss who set us up, really," Knuckles almost tripped over a stick. "You see, her boss is going on a family vacation for a reunion and he had to book at one spot before switching to another because his wife made him."

"Let me guess," Shadow looked back to see the bear keeping up the chase. "He couldn't undo the first booking so he gave it to Rouge because she's the best journalist on the job!?"

"Yeah!" Knuckles yelled, feeling the bear slobber on his back.

"So, technically, you didn't _win _the trip, Rouge was just given it!" Tails was up front now, about ten feet away from them.

They wondered how he got so fast. Knuckles tried nodding but they were going downhill soon and he didn't want to lose his footing and become bear chow. "Yeah! Whatever!"

"How many people were in his family?" Shadow asked, calmly going over another log.

"Enough for all of us to go," Knuckles rolled on the ground and missed the bear's claws by an inch. "How long do you think he'll keep this up!?"

Tails shrugged. "Just run!"

Knuckles groaned at the words but glanced at Shadow who smiled slightly while panting. "Better than five-year-olds with paint balloons and a 4.0 in destruction class!?"

Knuckles chuckled. "Hell, yeah!"

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Hmmmmmm…"

Fiona waited beside Amy, who was seated on a boulder with Sarah. Cream was in a chair with Rouge and Blaze beside her. Sonia was sitting down and blew through her mouth. "Where is he?"

"Guys!"

They twisted their heads and smiled. Alicia ran to them with Scourge, who was wincing from the bruise on his hip. Fiona smiled at him after hearing the story. "You _are _a softie."

Scourge rolled his eyes. "Just wait until we go home."

"I'm gonna miss this Scourge," Amy hugged him tightly before releasing.

"But now I think it's time we find _our _boyfriends," Blaze said, stepping up.

Scourge nodded. "My friends were in that chopper."

"_Friends_?" Rouge folded her arms and leaned on her leg. "Who are they? Smokers? Bikers? Alcoholics?"

Scourge glared a tad. "No. Mike, Luke, Sam and Zoe. Garratt and his wife Lora are at the hospital."

"Yeah," Fiona nodded. "Mike and Luke are skateboarders around South Mobius while Zoe owns a craft store down there. Garratt's working to be a lawyer and Lora is going to be a stay-at-home mother."

"Oh," Cream slowly nodded. "Sure."

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "And how do _you _make friends like that?"

"They hang out at clubs," Scourge shrugged.

Rouge nodded with a smirk. "There's what I was looking for."

"Well, not everyone at clubs is bad," Fiona folded her arms.

Rouge stared until the fox sighed, "Fine, besides Scourge and me."

"More like _just _Scourge," Blaze coughed.

"Hey, I saved a life," Scourge growled. "And without _my _help, you guys wouldn't have that helicopter circling around here for your dumb boyfriends."

"Fine," Amy stepped in front to be almost a foot away from him. "But I just have one question, Scourge."

"What?" Scourge sneered.

Amy smirked, tilting her head to the side. "Where'd they get the chopper?"

* * *

Zoe stepped onto the ground and peered in through the trees. The cat and crocodile were busy paying attention to the helicopter now that reappeared.

Mike had put down the rope while Luke went to the ground as close as possible while his sister went down the rope with Sam. The bat was beside her, being her muscle in case something bad happened—though it wasn't like Zoe had no muscle herself. She went to the gym three times a week and half of the guys were envious of her guns. She was just more athletic than them.

"What's the plan?" Zoe whispered.

"Get that doofus out of here," Sam whispered back, motioning to Silver in the bushes.

He hadn't spotted them yet but it was a matter of time when he finally got out of his fantasies and noticed them staring at him. The cat muttered something and kicked the dirt. "I actually liked working with him."

"Too bad, the boss said we had to kill him. He was a spy."

"Well, that's too damn bad!" The cat yelled. "I quit! I quit! I can't kill people for a living! I have a family-"

"A pet gecko is not a family," the crocodile said. "So quit being a baby, George, and get this last guy in the ground already!"

The cat glared at him. "Spit is a good family member."

The crocodile snorted and lifted the body in the last bag. "_Spit _is a dumb name."

"Spit! Ha! _Your _name is a dumb name, Buffy!"

"Hey, _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ is a good movie."

"She's a chick!" George laughed shakily.

"You know what, go screw yourself," _Buffy _said.

George put his nose in the air. "Hmph! I can't believe you'd work under these circumstances!"

"Hey, after my cousin gets that dumb job with his idiot of two friends, I'm not letting anyone in my family be better than me. He's next on my list."

"He's not even your cousin," George put his hands out.

"He's like a second cousin twice removed or something," Buffy waved him off.

"What's his name again? Probably better than yours."

"Shut up!" Buffy threw a rock at George and missed him.

"Vector! That was it!" George snapped his fingers. "Him and his little detective crew and whatnot! Am I right?"

"Yes," Buffy moaned.

Silver's mouth hung open.

_Vector had a second cousin twice removed? Wait, no. Vector _himself _was a second cousin twice removed. _

Silver watched Buffy dump the bag into the hole and put dirt into it. He frowned and cocked his head to the side.

_No wonder why Vector didn't talk about him._

~~~.~~~

"Got it?"

Zoe nodded. "Grab the doofus and make a mad dash for the helicopter. Got it. What about you?"

"Doesn't matter. Just remember me," Sam grabbed her face and she blushed. He chuckled and let go. "Just kiddin'! I already have a girlfriend!" he ran out of the trees with Zoe whacking him on the back.

Buffy and George looked somewhat surprised and somewhat pissed off that someone else was here. Well, someone _alive _that is.

Sam yelled like a mad man and ran to tackle Buffy, pushing him in the hole that would have to be deep enough to stall for now. Sam than turned to George who took out a knife.

"Oh, a scary little pocket knife," Sam snickered and took out a six inch switchblade that was bigger than George's tiny pocket knife. "Here's _my _baby."

George dropped the knife and ran for it, clashing into to Silver who was drug out of the open by Zoe. Sam grabbed George while Zoe and Silver ran for it. Climbing the rope again, the two made it in the chopper with Sam on their heels after knocking out George.

"Hey!" Buffy yelled but another helicopter. When he saw the side of the chopper that said in big yellow letters, 'POLICE DEPARTMENT', he sank down in the hole.

"We're out of here!" Zoe said in the machine.

Silver shook his head. "Not yet."


	16. Kicked Out

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixteen:**

**Kicked Out**

The girls wandered around in the creek while Scourge sat at the fireplace. A car rolled up and an officer stepped out along with his partner. He was a dog, his partner was an armadillo.

"Sir," the dog stopped in front of him.

Scourge looked up, squinting from the sun. "Yes?"

"We need you and those girls," the dog motioned to the group in the creek before saying, "to come with us."

Scourge knew police officers. They might as well be his friends. Friends that could rarely catch him. There was one or two times when they got him cornered in an alley or too drunk to walk but Scourge knew never to get involved when it was something serious.

He didn't know if these officers were going to ask about the stolen chopper by his friends or the two vandalized cabins. Or both. There was only _one _thing to say to an officer though and Scourge definitely knew that—no matter how much he didn't want to say it.

He swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, sir."

~~~.~~~

"You're…friends," the dog looked at some paper while talking to Scourge in private, "Stole a helicopter to save some lost Mobian."

"_Mobians_," Scourge corrected.

"Yes, we know. Only because they're still flying around."

"So what's wrong with that?"

"We've caught the killers and you're friends have saved a lost Mobian. They stole something in order to do so and if the owner of that chopper presses charges than I'm afraid you're going with them."

"What!?" Scourge folded his arms. "I didn't tell them to steal a helicopter! I told them we needed help only because you damn people wouldn't say no for once about a stupid rule for missing people. Doing that, you just wasted time."

"But we caught murderers."

"Wrong. My friends caught them; your buddies just rode in and _acted _like you did."

The dog stared at him. "I suppose you're right. You'll be taken in for questioning if the owner presses charges, then."

"Hmph," Scourge kept his gaze. "What about the girls?" he motioned to the group waiting while they talked to the armadillo one by one.

"Mr. Barker is willing to press charges against them. Your lost friends won't have girlfriends to be coming back to. They'll be shipped into jail one way or another."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then they get off the hook."

"How is that?"

"Classified. _Our _police department runs things differently."

"I've noticed," Scourge glared at a leaf on the tree.

~~~.~~~

Amy stared at the armadillo. "We were drunk. That's all I have to say."

"That's all any of you have said. You haven't said anything else."

"No one told us to drink, no one told us to vandalize the cabins. We were drunk. Period. End of story. You can take us to jail now."

The armadillo nodded and wrote something down on his paper. "Don't worry. As long as Mr. Barker owns this place then you are, seeing as his only "heir" is Tim."

They walked back to the group of girls and told them the news. Cream wailed silently as possible but couldn't help it. Done with high school and already losing her title in the yearbook as 'most likely to succeed'. Right. Time to succeed in a cell with a roommate who was a snob. What was she ever going to say to her mother?

"Officer?" Blaze spoke up. "Can we wait until our friends are found...please?"

The armadillo seemed to hesitate before staring at his partner who nodded. Scourge wrapped his arm around Fiona's waist. She'd been let off the hook since she was passed out on the grass and wasn't there for the vandalism. The girls tried talking Sonia out but she was present and only tried talking them out of it, no action which didn't satisfy the police. Sonia would take that blame though and let her mother scold her through glass while she sat in orange.

The dog turned to his partner again after staring out at the distance. "Get the rescue chopper here."

"They are. The ambulance is on the way too, just in case."

They were taken out of their conversation by a slamming of a truck. Mr. Barker pointed accusingly at the girls. "YOU! Wrecked my cabins!"

Tim was behind him and watched the girls. Mr. Barker put his finger down only to put it back up. "I'll make sure you _rot _in prison for what you did!"

"Sir," Rouge started but Mr. Barker silenced her with a finger pointing again.

"Silence! You should be ashamed!" He turned to Cream. "So should you, young lady! And you!" he pointed at Amy then the rest of the girls, yelling for each one.

"Mr. Barker," the officer said. "I think they get it."

Mr. Barker huffed and puffed before calmly smiling at them. It was more of a sick smile than a nice one.

"Then that means I can get onto my other situation. Get. Out."

"What?" Rouge asked.

"Pack up and go to jail!" Mr. Barker barked. "Now! You're kicked out! Never come back!"

The girls hurried inside with the officers behind them plus Scourge to pack all their belongings. Mr. Barker glared at the shut door while Tim walked beside him.

"Sir?"

"What?" he growled at his partner.

Tim flinched but continued to say, "Don't you think you were too hard on them?"

Mr. Barker grabbed Tim's throat. "Are you in charge here? I don't think so."

Tim glared. "You aren't in charge of me. Plus ever since you heard these Mobians got lost in the mountain you've been on edge. What's the matter with you?"

Mr. Barker dropped him to the ground and walked back to his truck. "Nothing to your concern."


	17. Run Like Hell

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Seventeen:**

**Run Like Hell**

"Tails!"

The fox was in a tree with Sonic. Shadow quickly followed his example and both he and Knuckles hurried their hides up a flimsy tree. Knuckles whined as it wobbled but didn't dare look down as the bear sniffed the air.

"Sh," Tails answered with his late reply.

"No prob," Sonic whimpered.

The bear seemed to huff and trudge along after snorting from a scent it caught. Nothing it wanted to deal with apparently.

After minutes of silence and just birds chirping in the moist air, Sonic's feet hit the ground along with his friends'. Tails scoped the area. "I think it's safe. We must've passed his territory."

Knuckles nodded while panting. Shadow leaned against the tree he came down and rested.

A growl from behind the trees was heard and the four heads twisted in that direction. Shadow stepped closer to his friends. "And walked right into another's."

A black bear appeared from the bushes and sniffed the air. It wasn't any normal black bear that would be small. This beast was older and bigger. Probably wiser, too.

"What do we do?" Sonic whispered.

The bear stood on its hind legs and let out a bellowing roar.

"RUN!" Knuckles pushed him and Tails to the ground, booking it up the hill and back into the grizzly's territory with Shadow right behind him.

Tails and Sonic went downhill, the black bear running after them. Sonic jumped over a root of the tree. "Tails! Where'd they go!?"

"Uphill!" Tails answered before disappearing in the bushes.

"TAILS!" Sonic's scream echoed through the mountains.

He stopped and circled around before hitting a tree. He held his head and breathed heavily. "Tails?"

The bear wasn't there. Tails wasn't there. Sonic was alone.

Sonic took the first step nervously and stopped. His ears pricked at the sound he heard. He walked forward until he hit a clearing. There in the middle was Silver with a helicopter and other Mobians Sonic didn't know.

The blue blur smiled and tackled Silver in less than a second. Silver chuckled and hugged him back, manly of course. "Sonic!"

"Silver! We thought you were a dead man!"

"Really?"

Sonic and Silver stared at each other before Sonic chuckled. "That doesn't matter right now."

"What matters is to get you guys back with your other friends," the female Mobian said.

"Oh, Sonic. This is Zoe."

Zoe nodded. "Scourge's friend. Or at least one of them. The criminals were captured and being asked questions. You have to come with us."

"But Tails, Shadow and Knuckles. They're still in there," he motioned to the trees. "A wild beast after them!"

"A bear," Silver nodded. "Yeah. We scared a black one while landing."

"Come on, guys!" Zoe said while she climbed aboard.

Sonic and Silver got in. They squished all together with Mike and Sam while Luke flew the machine. Zoe fit up front again with him.

"We need to rescue the others!" Zoe said to her brother.

"Pronto! There's _two _bears," Sonic said.

Silver froze. "Two?"

"Don't worry," Sonic waved him off. "They ran like hell."

* * *

Knuckles was stomping on the ground, crushing any twigs that got in his way as he ran for it. Suddenly, he halted to a stop, letting Shadow crash into him.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked.

Knuckles shushed him and pointed in front of them. The grizzly bear was walking away back to its den, oblivious of the two Mobians behind it.

Shadow veered off to the right in the direction they came from in the very beginning, a.k.a. the smart move.

"Let's go."

"Where though? We're lost."

Shadow shrugged and trudged down the hill, the bear disappeared among the trees. "I don't know. We just walk. Maybe we should've turned around a long time ago."

Knuckles nodded and followed after him. "I think we should've done that in the first place."

They walked in between two hills with trees covering them, getting further and further away from the bear. Shadow kicked a rock and sighed. "So…you and Rouge?"

"Yup."

"And she's not pregnant?"

"Why do you guys just assume that?" Knuckles stopped to put his hands on his hips.

Shadow shrugged. "I don't know, I guess it's because it's _you _and her…together."

Knuckles walked on after him. "What does that prove?"

"Nothing much, but it was our first thought with you two being so secretive."

"We weren't secretive," Knuckles said.

Shadow glanced over his shoulder. "Really? Hiding the fact that you two are engaged and we get to go to the East Mobius beaches?"

"Hey, how come you haven't just Chaos Controlled us back to the cabin?" Knuckles changed the subject.

Shadow looked away. "On the worst day of my life I happened to forget the emerald."

"You still use an emerald?" Knuckles inquired. "By now I would think you could just Chaos Control wherever whenever."

"It's not that simple. The emerald is just something I use, Knuckles. It's like a hairbrush that Sonia forgot—she simply uses it for the same task."

"So….?"

Shadow grumbled, "Nevermind. Let's just keep going this way."

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What?"

"The night you left me to deal with those damn jumping spiders."

* * *

Tails was wandering around, having crossed a tiny little creek and going left. He _thought _Sonic would follow him but the retard went off, going straight.

The fox had done a slight loop, heading back after Shadow and Knuckles though he was pretty far from them now. He kicked twigs or rocks on the trail he created while swishing his tails.

_What are the girls doing? Manic and Scourge? The Chaotix? Shadow and Knuckles? Even Sonic?_

Tails' thoughts were interrupted by a sound. It wasn't anything he was used to. His ears pricked to the left and he gazed over his shoulder. His eyes rose. "Oh, shi-"

He caught himself off by running before the stampede of deer could take him. He was quite as fast though as they gained ground.

"HELP!" Tails screamed at the top of his lungs.

He flew to the far left over a giant rock while the deer ran together in a small, narrow path. Tails watched them go and put his hands on his hips, looking around.

The fox took one more step before groaning at the new noise.

_What now?_

He turned to look through the trees, his ears drooped. "Does every predator live here or something?"

The cougar swished its tail and let out a hiss before jumping from rock to rock to follow Tails who ran for it. To Tails this was just another scary moment, to the cougar this was some more prey.

_I think I choose the bear!_

The cougar leapt off into the small, narrow canyon-like path to follow the nearest deer. Tails slowed to a stop. "Nevermind."

Instead of going after the running deer though, the cougar vanished up the hill. Tails glanced around, trying to see through the trees. Nothing was happening. No noise or anything.

At least that was what Tails thought.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

~~~.~~~

Flying every now and then, Tails hurried after the stampeding deer and smiled. Shadow and Knuckles were in a tree while the deer passed by.

Knuckles stared at him with a grin. "Tails! Where's Sonic?"

Shadow and Knuckles got down onto the ground. Shadow nodded. "You caught up with us, where's Sonic?"

Tails shrugged. "I don't know," he replied to both.

"That's just great," Knuckles groaned. "Another soldier lost in the mountains."

"He's hardly a soldier, just a hero," Tails said.

"That idiot," Shadow whispered to himself.

* * *

_Bold._

The word Vector would use to describe himself. He was bold because of plenty of things. He thought of himself as the leader of The Chaotix. He called himself bold after walking Vanilla home. He was bold now actually.

The black cows drank in the little pond past the creek crossing and past a fence. Someone's farm land was part of Brick Creek. After the team hit the creek crossing, they decided to go further down to where a fence cut across the creek and a trail for trucks was by it about twenty feet away.

They opened the gate on the road and followed it to a porter potty and then to a small pond where cows were crowded.

Manic was petting some with Charmy while Espio decided to play navigator and leader while Vector sat down on the bank of the pond and watch the cows on the other side.

"Think we should go back?"

Vector glanced at Manic. "Why? The guys are probably still lost."

"And we suck at finding them," Manic noted. "Sonia will kill me if we don't find them."

"Relax," Espio stated. "By now the girls would've called the police and a search party would be looking for them."

"And if we don't get back soon, they'll be calling a second search party for _us_," Charmy started back down the trail.

"Why?" Manic shrugged. "No one there really cares for us. We don't have girlfriends."

"Espio does, she's probably frantic without him," Vector teased.

Espio shoved Vector hard enough to hit the water. Vector got out with a glare to the chameleon. "I was only kidding."

"I'm tired of your kidding, Vector," Espio warned him.

"Espio has a date with her when we get back," Charmy said.

"Charmy!" Espio hissed.

Manic smirked. "Really? Who's the chick?"

"Espio and Alicia sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love, then come marriage-"

Like Vector, Espio pushed Charmy in the water without thinking. Manic's eyes widened at the sputtering bee who wailed, "WATER!"

"Oops…"


	18. Cabin 13 Again

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! Though this chapter is very straight forward and I apologize for that, I'm losing ideas only because we're so close to the ending!**

**Chapter Eighteen:**

**Cabin 13…Again**

Buffy and George sat in the police car while the officer closed the door and walked over to the girls and Scourge plus two other officers—the armadillo and dog.

The new officer was a female cat. She nodded to her partners and said, "Those two won't be coming out of jail for a _long _time."

"They murdered people? What if they murdered our guys!?" Cream wailed.

"Relax," the cat spoke with her arms out in front of her. "None of the bodies were found to be the missing Mobians. They're still out there and our rescue team is looking for them, so calm down."

"Alright, so there's still hope," Amy nodded to her friends.

"Also," the cat looked at a notebook she carried. "Mr. Barker was linked to the murders as the two said."

"Wait…." Rouge paused. "Mr. Barker is going to jail?"

"That should be good news for us," Sonia muttered. "But that doesn't stop the fact that _we're _going too."

"That actually isn't a fact."

They turned around to see Tim. Amy walked forward first. "We're sorry, for what we did."

"Cabin 13 is now available," Rouge nodded with Blaze.

Tim looked at the officers. "Could you excuse us, please?"

The three nodded and walked to their car, about ten feet away. The lizard glanced at the girls. "Seeing as Mr. Barker is being taken in for further questioning, he left me to take complete charge. Something is telling me he knows his background will be checked and he'll have a five hundred pound fiancé named Duke in his cell."

Cream giggled with Alicia. Rouge nudged them before nodding to Tim. "So…why'd you come to tell us this?"

"Because I knew the police wouldn't. And also because I'm willing to compromise."

They looked at each other before glancing back at Time. Amy and Sarah stood in the front of their friends with Scourge on the side.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"You pay for the damage done to the cabins and I'll let you go."

"W-What?" Sarah asked in disbelief. "After Rouge put that fish on your face?"

"Honestly, I'm used to it. I've got a wife and kids back home."

"Back home?" Amy asked.

Tim frowned. "I only came up here for the job. Times are tough in Center Mobius and I lost my job as a reporter-"

"You know, Tim, you don't have to stay and work here," Rouge said.

"I know. First I'm letting you go and then I'm closing this place down—getting rid of the cabins so it'll go back to campers and tents like how it should be."

"You are?" Blaze inquired.

"Yup. You guys seem like nice people, you have love for each other. You're like a big family all piled into a truck just to come camping."

The group stared at each other with a smile before looking back at Tim. The lizard sighed. "So, if you don't care," he held out the key that said on the side 'Cbn. 13'. "Would you like to stay here for one more week?"

"We'd have to pay more plus the damage done-"

"That's what I was planning on but I'm afraid I won't do it," Tim gave the key to Scourge. "You guys just pay for one more week and that'll be enough to _demolish_ the cabins you painted."

Rouge smirked. "Of course. Unless you want us to take a day off of that week to wreck those cabins _ourselves_."

"If you guys have anybody in mind to help you, I don't mind."

'_Anita and Fritz,' _was the thought going through all of their heads as they stared at each other once again.

"Don't worry," Scourge smiled at him. "We have the _perfect _pair."

After Tim talked to the officers and left in his truck, the police shook hands with the group and left as well, telling the group to wait for the search party to come back. Amy clasped her hands together. "Isn't this great?"

"Why do things always seem to work out for you guys?" Scourge inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't care how, I just know I'm going to hang out with them a lot more often," Fiona giggled.

"Come on," Amy grabbed her bag full of clothes and other necessities. "Let's go unpack."


	19. The Lost Are Always Found Eventually

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! Sorry the chapters are getting short…and the story is getting boring…**

**Chapter Nineteen:**

**The Lost Are Always Found…Eventually**

The three Mobians walked on and on before finally reaching the base of the mountains. Knuckles kissed the familiar road. "YES! You can see the cabins from here!"

Tails squinted and muttered to Shadow, "He must have really good vision because the cabins are little dots."

Shadow chuckled and suddenly a chopping sound cut through the air. They twisted around and Knuckles hopped onto Shadow's back. "HERE! HERE!"

The helicopter landed and Sonic and Silver ran out. "Buddies!"

Sonic hugged Tails. "I thought I lost you!"

Tails whacked him away. "You idiot, you didn't follow me!"

"Come on," Silver laughed. "If you guys kept walking into the mountain by the time the sun set, we were calling it quits and that you guys were eaten by the bears."

"Gee, thanks," Knuckles said as he climbed aboard the chopper with Silver and Sonic.

Tails got on as Shadow sighed. "I just want my Amy Rose."

* * *

Scourge leaned against the boulder with closed eyes as the girls were inside, waiting. He knew they'd find them sooner or later but a nagging notion in the back of his mind said, "What if?"

He shrugged the thought away and seemed to meditate.

_What am I supposed to tell the girls when the sun goes down and my friends come back empty handed? Maybe they have the guys. Maybe the guys are still lost—no, they have them. No, they don't—NO! They-_

Scourge stopped thinking as a noise slashing through the air.

_The helicopter…it's coming back early._

Hope surged through his chest and mind while he stood up and looked up to the sky. The black chopper landed across the creek. "GIRLS!" Scourge tried yelling but the noise was cutting him off.

The girls came out to investigate the racket. Amy's eyes lit up and she wore her big grin like usual when the engine cut off and Shadow waded through the creek. The girls raced towards their boyfriends, all minus Fiona who stayed at the bank with Scourge while the short reunion took place.

Amy jumped up and wrapped her legs around Shadow's waist while he held her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and kissed up his neck before kissing his lips roughly and passionately.

Shadow obliged and kissed back. He pulled away to breath and say, "I'm sorry, too, Rose. Sorry for ever walking out on you. I promise I won't ever do that again, no matter what the situation is."

Amy smiled and ran her fingers through his quills.

"I didn't know what I would do without you," Cream whispered into Tails' chest.

"Don't worry," Fiona waved her off. "The lost are always found…eventually."

"Where were you?" Blaze asked Silver.

Silver wiped his nose. "Ahhh…."

Tails chuckled while hugging Cream. "Nowhere in particular."

"Just wait until you hear our story!" Sonic got out of the water with his friends following.

Amy giggled. "Wait until you hear _ours._"

"Hey, guys, aren't we missing something?" Knuckles asked while Alicia tried to speak.

Rouge shrugged and cut Alicia off who didn't even get to say a syllable. "I don't think so."

~~~.~~~

Manic put his feet in the water. "I think we should walk back."

"Fine," Vector stood up. "Let's go."

The four Mobians left, with a group of cows following them all the way to Cabin 13.


	20. One More Week

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah and Scourge's friends belong to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter Twenty:**

**One More Week**

"So everything worked out?" Sonic leaned back.

"Mr. Barker is a criminal!" Manic smacked his hands together. "I knew it!"

Rouge stared at him. "Have you ever thought about dating?"

The cows were still outside in the dark but stayed quiet as the team talked in the living room.

"Another week?" Silver ate his late dinner. "What can we do?"

"Don't ask!" Tails stood up. "Sarah will find a list that will take all week to even _say_."

Sarah whacked his shoulder before sitting down in Sonic's lap. Shadow and Amy sat beside them on the same couch while Silver and Blaze were on the floor. Knuckles and Rouge were on the other couch with Cream and Tails. Manic and Sonia were squished together on the one person couch and Scourge and Fiona were sitting on the floor together near them. Scourge's friends were on the floor with them.

"I think I'll write Vanilla a letter," Amy noted. "Sonia can take pictures with her camera."

Sonia nodded in agreement. "You might want to send it to Vanilla and Aleena."

"Sounds good."

"What'll you write about?" Vector asked.

They all stared at Amy who shrugged. "I don't know. The truth, of course, but I think we should wait to tell them what _really _happened this week."

"And it hasn't even ended!" Sonic cheered.

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Oh, Faker…."

"We really need to move past that, bud."

Shadow stared at Sonic, up and down but kept his arm around Amy instead of Sonic's throat. Sonic cleared his throat. "I mean, it was your idea of walking in the direction we went."

"You're the reason we got lost!" Silver pointed at him.

"Remember this, Silver," Shadow stated. "You got lost on your own."

Silver was silent and the group followed. What were they supposed to say? Not many people would go camping and live through what they did. At least, not all those things.

"Hey, look," Luke pulled out his phone and showed it to Mike. "Garratt's holding his baby girl."

"What's her name?" Sam asked.

"She's so cute!" Amy said as the phone was passed around.

"It says 'Cecile'," Silver read.

Scourge tilted his head. "Doesn't that mean 'blind'?"


	21. Letter to Vanilla

**STH © SEGA**

**Sarah belongs to me, BlackPetals23. Alicia belongs to aliciathewolf45.**

**Enjoy! Last chapter! And wait for the sequel to come around, guys!**

**Chapter Twenty-One—Epilogue:**

**Letter to Vanilla**

Amy glanced around on the bed at the different pictures before putting each one in the envelope. The first picture was of the group. The second picture was of the next day after the whole event—the team had gone on the tubes again and Sonia got some pretty good shots.

In one, Vector was lying on his back and floating down the creek while Alicia and Espio sat close together, fishing. Another one was of Shadow and Amy in a tube with Amy on his lap. Shadow was staring at Amy while Amy was busy talking to Sarah.

The next picture was of Sarah in Sonic's lap, giggling and trying to talk to Amy while Sonic kissed her cheek. Rouge and Knuckles were in the next picture with Silver and Blaze. They were like Shadow and Amy with the girls in the guys' laps. Rouge was gossiping to Blaze about something that Amy forgot but Silver was giving Blaze a weird look while Knuckles' mouth was agape.

Tails and Cream were in the next picture on their tube, fishing and smiling at the camera. Manic was behind Scourge who were both wading through the water, Manic was ready to dunk Scourge but in the next picture it ended up the other way all while Fiona was in her tube in the background, calmly flipping through a magazine.

Charmy was flying up in the air in the last picture of that day, just smiling at the camera. Other pictures were crammed into the envelope by the rose hedgehog. She grabbed her pen and started to write on the paper she got from Tim.

_Dear Vanilla and Aleena,_

_I'm sorry you two couldn't be here! We're having loads of fun, though the first week was a bit rough. Don't worry though, Sonia brought her water-proof camera and we snapped a few photos to send to you before coming home. We've had tons of excitement here at Brick Creek; you can't imagine what we've done and gone through! _

_Next week we'll be off again, leaving you two to spend some more girly time together. Knuckles and Rouge told us about their engagement and now I'm the maid of honor! They haven't set out a date but promised to notify us when they do, instead of wait like they did before. Plus, Rouge has a grand trip to the East Mobius beaches—we'll be staying at the Sunset Resort. It's a pretty neat hotel actually. Shadow was afraid it would be a dump like most hotels he'd been to. _

_These two weeks have truly gotten us closer. Manic and Sonia are actually getting along with each other and Scourge and Fiona have turned to the good side. Their friends have stayed around and we've learned they aren't that bad at all—two that are married welcomed a baby girl to their world last week though we haven't met them yet. _

_Sonic finally goes into the water with a little push at least. Cream has a cold somehow and Knuckles found spider bites on his back. Fiona seems sick all the time, Rouge and I have PLENTY of blisters on our feet from walking up the creek, and Espio has a new girlfriend. Actually, I think it's his first girlfriend…_

_Anyway, Manic got a bloody nose after Vector punched him for the last orange this morning by "accident" and Blaze was ran over by little kids in the creek on tubes, getting a big bruise on her head._

_Don't worry; these are just the basic results from camping. Wait until you hear personally how we spent our first week. I'm sure Sonic or Manic will tell you. What a camping trip it's been!_

_Love always,_

_Amy Rose_

"Rose!" Shadow called from downstairs. "Come on, we're going to help Tim with the cabins now!"

"Just a second! I'm writing a letter!" Amy called back to him.

"Well, hurry up!"

Amy glanced back down at the paper before scribbling down a few more words. She left the paper on the paper and raced downstairs to meet up with her boyfriend, ready to destroy some cabins with her friends.

On the bed, the neat handwriting said:

_P.S. __You know the bracelet I said I found a week before we left to go camping? I told the group and Shadow freaked. I guess he was thinking about the ring in the velvet box in his closet…_


End file.
